Kiba Inuzuka, School Bully and Boyfriend
by HoneyFlower15
Summary: Sakura never thought she would get a love note from Kiba, the school bully. She wants to tell him no but something is stopping her. Now she has a bully following and his enemies and two protective best friends. Life is complicated for Sakura Haruno.
1. Chapter 1

Leaf Academy. It was a high school known for many things. The students who went there were all there to study and make their dreams become a reality. Every class was to help the students better themselves and prepare them for the future. It taught the students many things about what goes on in life and changes them. For others though, it was more then the school that changed them, it was a single student that changed not only themselves but their future.

**-**

_I've liked you for a very long time and want to be with you._

_You can give me your answer after school today in the park. _

_I'll wait for you there. _

_Sign, _

_Kiba Inuzuka._

**-**

Sakura Haruno stared at the note that was placed inside her locker. She wore her Leaf Academy uniform with consisted of a plain white short sleeved button up shirt with the schools leaf symbol on the right sleeve, with a dark blue tie. A light blue skirt that was just above her knees, with a red ribbon in her short pink shoulder length hair. In her left hand was her school bag and in her right was the note she found sitting on top of her books. When she opened her locker she was surprised to see the note and wondered who had placed it in there. She never expected to ever read that particular message inside.

Her mind was racing as she re-read the note over and over again. There had to be some mistake. There was no way this note was for her. It just couldn't be! She was only fifteen but she felt like she going to have a heart attack.

"Sakura." Her attention was still on the note but she knew who was next to her. It was one her best friends, Naruto. "You better hurry. Homeroom will be starting soon." Naruto looked at Sakura wondering what she was doing. She was never one to be late so this was different for him.

"R-Right." Sakura closed her locker and went to homeroom with her friend. The whole way her mind was thinking of only the note.

"Sakura?" Naruto gave a worried look to his friend. They were in homeroom but there were only a few students in the class. Their teacher, Kakashi, was always late so the students didn't race to get to the class. "Is everything ok?" His desk was right next to Sakura so he could easily see the confused and somewhat worried look on her face.

"Not really." Sakura sighed handing Naruto the note. She didn't really want word to spread around about the note but she had to tell somebody about it. If she didn't, she'd probably go crazy.

"Whoa! What the…?! " Naruto gasped as he read the letter. He looked back and forth between the note and Sakura, silently asking if this was real.

"I know, it's hard to believe isn't it." Sakura asked taking the note back.

"What's hard to believe?" A voice behind them caught their attention. Sakura and Naruto turned to see their other friend Sasuke looking down at them. "Why do you two seem so out of it?" He asked taking his seat behind Naruto.

Sakura sighed again and gave Sasuke the note. Since she let Naruto read it then she had to let Sasuke read it too. They were her best friends and she trusted them, besides they might be able to help her.

Sasuke read the note and looked to Sakura. He seemed to look a little worried. "And you're sure it's from him?" He asked her giving her back the note.

"It looks like it." Sakura sighed again and placed her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Who would have thought that Kiba Inuzuka, the school's bully would ask me out?" It was a rhetorical question but she still wanted an answer. She didn't even really talk to Kiba, only if they had to work on a project, so why would he like her?

"You think it's someone's idea of a joke?" Naruto asked thinking over other possibilities. He wasn't friends with Kiba but he had never seen or heard anything of the boy liking his pink-haired friend.

Sakura shrugged. "Maybe. I mean it's not like we even hang out so why would he write me a love letter?" All three of them agreed. Kiba and Sakura were almost never together, only during some of the classes they shared, so there was no way he could have written it.

"Argh!" A shout was heard out in the hall and the students all gathered around to see what was happening. Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura were some of those students. They stood out in front of the crowd and watched as Kiba hold Ukon by his throat to wall lifting him up off the ground.

"Bastard!" Kiba growled out making a fist to punch Ukon right in the face.

"Uh Sakura, maybe we should get out of here." Naruto grabbed hold of Sakura's arm, trying to pull her back in the classroom. He's seen Kiba in fights before and knew they can get bad, very fast. Also, he was worried that if Kiba did write the note then he might try and do something to Sakura.

At the mention of Sakura's name, Kiba turned to look in the direction of where Sakura was. He held her gaze for a moment and his cheeks turned a bright red. He let go of his hold on Ukon letting him fall to the floor and kicked him away. He had his gaze to the floor but he kept moving it back and forth between Sakura and the floor. He had his hands shoved into the pockets of his pants. The boy's uniform wasn't that much different from the girls. They had the same shirt and tie but their pants were a darker shade of blue then the girl's skirts. Kiba had a black headband wrapped around his forehead to keep his bangs from falling in his eyes and had two red upside down triangles on his cheeks.

"You…you don't think?" Naruto looked from Sakura to Sasuke to back at Kiba. The way he was acting was only confirming their suspicions.

"Could he have really written it?" Sasuke wondered watching Kiba's every movements. He didn't miss the glare that he was sending over his and Naruto's way.

"Then that means the school bully just asked me out." Sakura suddenly felt very dizzy. Her mind was going into overdrive. Not once in her life did she ever think something like this would happen. It was all too weird for her.

"Ok, that's enough." Kakashi suddenly appeared behind the three girls. "You all need to get to class now, and Ukon you need to go to the principle's office." Kakashi instructed closing his book and looked at every student.

"Yes sir." They listened to what he said and made their way back into the classroom.

Naruto took this time to drag Sakura and Sasuke back to their seats. They all sat down and looked at one another. "Ok, we pretend that nothing happened. Like we never saw the note." He instructed watching Kiba enter the room. He saw his gaze land on Sakura and knew that he had to act quickly.

"Hahaha! Oh man, Sakura that's so funny." He suddenly started laughing in a really loud fake laugh. "It's no wonder you stayed up late to watch that show, it sounds so funny. It was worth almost being late too! It's such a shame that you couldn't go to your locker though!" He gave another fake laugh again pretending that Sakura had said something funny.

"Uh…Naruto?" Sakura gave her best friend a weird look. Her and Sasuke had no clue as to what he was laughing and weren't really sure if they wanted to know.

"Sakura! You know you don't have to ask; of course you can borrow my book for your next class. I know that you didn't have a chance to go to you locker and get yours." He knew that he probably sounded like a psycho but it was all he could think of to do. If Kiba thought that Sakura didn't see the note then maybe he wouldn't bother going to the park and bother her. He was worried for her friend and didn't want to see her get hurt.

Naruto looked quickly to see Kiba gave an annoyed glare their way and moved to his seat. Luckily his seat was in the front and theirs were in the very back.

"Idiot." Sasuke muttered taking out a book to read. He understood what Naruto was doing, he wanted to help Sakura too, but the way Naruto was doing it was just stupid.

"Hey! What'd you call me!?" Naruto made a fist and glared at Sasuke. "I'm just trying to keep dog-boy there away from Sakura." Naruto started to explain his plan. "If Kiba thinks Sakura didn't read the note then maybe he won't bother with the park and leave her alone."

"And you really think that would work?" Sakura asked not convinced with this plan. It sounded way too easy for her and she knew that nothing was ever that easy.

"Of course!" Naruto gave them her best smile. "We just have to keep you away from Kiba." It sounded simple enough. He knew that Sakura and Kiba shared a few classes, but Sakura had much more advanced classes then Kiba so keeping them apart should be easy enough.

"Alright, settle down everyone." Kakashi walked in, his lesson plans were in his hands. "Before we start, I'm going to change a few seats. After today's incident I've been told to do what I can to stop anymore violent acts that may happen." He spoke from behind his mask, none of them knew why but he was always wearing a mask. "Now then…" He looked over the room and finally spotted what he wanted. "Kiba, move your stuff and take the seat behind Sakura." He pointed towards the back.

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all stared up at Kakashi with disbelief as he spoke. He didn't know it but he just made their lives a lot more complicated. Sakura looked behind her and saw the empty desk that would soon not be so empty. This was not her day.

Kiba didn't say anything, he gathered his stuff and moved towards the back and took the seat behind Sakura. He put everything on his desk and moved his gaze to stare at what was in front of him, which was the back of Sakura's head. He placed his cheek in the palm of his hand and just kept staring straight ahead.

She could feel his eyes on hers and Sakura gave a sweat dropped at this. _'Well this is awkward.' _She thought trying to concentrate on what Kakashi would telling them.

Naruto looked at Sakura and felt sorry for her. He knew how Kiba was and was worried about her safety. '_Hang in there, Sakura.'_ He thought glances at the clock. He hoped for his friend sake that class would end soon.

Sasuke watched Kiba's movements once again and glared. He saw the way he was looking at Sakura and saw all sorts of emotions running through his eyes. _'Well this has gotten complicated fast.' _He thought bitterly trying to think of a plan that would help Sakura.

Sakura kept trying to steal glances behind her but she was too scared too. She knew that Kiba was watching her, she could still feel his eyes on her. They already confirmed that it was Kiba that wrote the letter so things felt weird for her now. She's been in the same class as Kiba since grade school but she never once thought he would like her. She wondered why he did like her. Maybe he would tell her today at the park.

Even though she didn't want to go, she couldn't just stand him up. She couldn't do that, it wouldn't be right. _'I'll just go and explain to him that I don't have the same kind of feelings that he has.' _It sounded simple enough. Who knows, maybe Kiba will understand and will be cool about it. _'Yeah right.'_ She rolled her eyes at the thought.

Homeroom continued from there and Kakashi explained what the schedule would be like for the nest few days. Spring break was coming up soon and that meant classes wouldn't teach. All the teachers knew that it would be impossible to teach anything to students that had their minds on something else, so they would just pass out worksheets and leave them to themselves.

_RING!_

The bell to homeroom finally rang and all the students gathered their things to go to their next class. Sakura had all her stuff in her bag, ready for her next class, turning around to leave she was stopped when she bumped into someone.

"Oh. Sorry about that. I…" Whatever she was about to say died before it could reach her mouth. She looked up to see that she had bumped into Kiba. He was at least a head taller then her so he was staring down at her.

"Sakura…" He reached his hand out to her. She wasn't sure what he was aiming at and she never found out.

"SAKURA!" Naruto was by her side and was pulling at her arm. "Come on! You're going to be late for class." He pulled her out of the room before she could even utter a word.

Sasuke watched his blonde haired friend pull Sakura to her next class and sighed. Naruto really was a big idiot sometimes. He shook his head and turned his attention to Kiba. He was just standing there glaring at Sasuke.

"Something you wanna say to me?" He had his hands in his pockets. He looked Kiba right in the eye and waited for a response.

However he didn't get one. Kiba merely grabbed his own bag and walked past Sasuke to his own class. He was surprisingly very calm about everything and that worried Sasuke. Kiba had a temper almost as bad as Naruto's, so for him to be calm did not bold well for him.

"Better kept an eye on him today." He said to himself as he walked into class.

**-**

"Naruto! Let me go!" Sakura smacked Naruto on his head making him release his hold on her arm. She had enough of him dragging her around.

"But Sakura!" He held his head in pain. He was used to Sakura hitting him but it was still scary how much strength she had. "I was only trying to help." He whined like a little kid.

"I know that but I can handle myself, Naruto." Sakura told him moving to the door or her class. "Look, you and Sasuke don't have to worry. I'll be fine." With that said she closed her classroom door, not waiting for Naruto to give a reply. She walked to her seat and sighed, resting her head on her desk. She wished she say that she really would be fine but she wasn't so sure. She had no clue what Kiba's reaction would be when she rejected him. She wished she had more girl friends to talk to.

Because of her friendship with Sasuke and Naruto, many of the other girls in school hated her. They viewed her as a slut and drama queen because she got to be with the two most popular guys in school. Sasuke because of his good looks and strength and Naruto for his personality and like Sasuke his strength too. The girls made sure to always at least once during the day remind her of their hatred. The only girl who didn't hate her was Hinata and she was out sick today.

"Man, life stinks." She sighed deciding to take a nap. She was in history now and the teacher liked her enough to let her sleep in class. They even made a deal, whenever Sakura decided to sleep in class she would have to get a 100 on her next three tests. It was easy enough for her to do since history was one of her best subjects. And it was yet another reason why many of the girls hated her.

"Taking a nap, I see." Sakura turned her head in her arms to see Shikamaru taking the seat next to her. He was another friend of hers, maybe not her best friend like Naruto and Sasuke, but they got along well together. "Rough day?" He asked putting his arms behind his head to stare up at the ceiling.

"You could say that." She sighed once again. She might as well tell Shikamaru too. He was a genius after all and she hoped he would be more help then Naruto and Sasuke had been. "Kiba Inuzuka wrote me a note today asking me out." She said loud enough for only him to hear. If word spread then she was sure that rumors would starts and things could only end badly for her if they did.

Shikamaru jumped in his chair at the name and looked towards her. "Inuzuka? Really?" He may have been a genius but that sounded too unreal to him. Even he couldn't wrap his mind around that.

Sakura nodded. "I found the note this morning in my locker. He wants me to meet him in the park today after school." She looked at the note again. It was written on plain white paper but had some designs of wings and stars on the sides of it and the handwriting was very nice. She could tell that he worked hard on it, not just because of the drawings, she's seen his handwriting before. It was almost like chicken scratch but you could tell that he worked hard to make it come out nice.

"So what you gonna do?" Shikamaru asked her bringing her out of her thoughts.

She wasn't sure herself. "I guess tell him that I don't like him that way and hope for the best."

Shikamaru snorted at her answer. "Yeah right. You tell him that and this whole school will be in hell." He said just thinking of the rage they would have to face.

"Well what do you want me to do? I don't want to date him just because you are all scared of what he'll do." She crossed her arms and stared at Shikamaru. Whatever nap she wanted to take was no longer an option. She needed Shikamaru's advice.

Shikamaru actually seemed to be thinking carefully about this. Normally he would just ignore a problem, saying it was too troublesome, but this time he seemed really focused. "Just tell him that you don't have feelings for him like he does you, but say that you would be willing to hang out with him to see if you could develop some. If not then he'll know it wasn't meant to be." He advised her more quietly now. The teacher had walked in by now and was looking as the two talked.

"But…" She hated to admit it but it sounded like a good plan. Too bad Kiba freaked her out. It wasn't she was scared of him, it was that she was afraid of what he could do. She has seen enough fights to know that if you possess strength and power you can hurt someone. And he did possess them but he never really seemed to control them and that's what scared her.

"Would you relax." Shikamaru told her. "He doesn't seem like that much of a bad guy. Just don't piss him off." He smirked at his joke about the short-tempered bully.

"Not funny, Shikamaru." Sakura muttered looking towards the board. She might as well copy down the notes; it may help her take her mind of things.

School came and went faster then it ever did for Sakura, she was in her last class of the day, science class. Their teacher was letting them watch a movie today so it was pretty clam for the most part. Too bad for Sakura she had class that class with Kiba who sat directly in front of her. More then once she had caught him turning around to look at her.

Like he had done in homeroom to her, she had watched him for most of the class time. He seemed to be really stiff and was abnormally quite. Not only that but he was awake, whenever a teacher played a movie in class he would always take a nap but this time he didn't. She wondered why.

_RING!_

The bed rang signaling the end of school. Many of the students would race to the door to escape, but Sakura patiently gathered her things waiting for the exit to clear. When she had everything ready and the exit was cleared, she made her way to the door but stopped when she was cut off by Kiba.

"Uh…?" She didn't know what she was supposed to say. He was blocking the doorway but he wasn't facing her. She was stuck staring at his back. "Kiba?" She called him wondering what he was doing.

"I…I'll see you later?" It was a question. He wasn't sure if she would really show up or not. Which wasn't a surprise; she basically spent the whole day avoiding him because of Naruto dragging her away every time they saw the boy. He probably thought she was already rejecting him.

"At the park right?" She asked trying to sound as calm as she wished she was.

Kiba only nodded his head. His hands were in his pockets but she was able to tell that they were balled in fists. He seemed even tenser then before.

For some reason seeing him like this it made Sakura smile. She wasn't as nervous now. "Do you want to meet by the park bench that's near the ice cream stand?" She asked him. In the note it only said the park, not a specific meeting spot. She thought it would be best if they decided now instead of searching the whole park looking for one another.

Kiba nodded his head again. "Yeah…that sounds good." He walked out of the class at that and took off towards his locker. He looked like he was in a hurry to Sakura.

"Guess he's nervous too." She said mostly to herself.

"Is everything alright, Sakura?" Her science teacher, Kurenai, walked up behind her. She had witnessed the event that took place between the two teens.

"Y-Yeah. Everything is fine." Sakura reassured her teacher and left the classroom. She made her way to her locker, making sure to avoid the legs that many girls had out to try and trip her. Jealous girls really were pathetic.

As she opened her locker she found yet another note. She opened it up and smiled at what she saw.

-

_I'll see you soon,_

_Kiba. =)_

**-**

Sakura wanted to laugh as she read it. "When did he do this?" She wondered closing her locker and left school. She was making her way towards the park and sudden felt really nervous. Whatever calm feeling she had before was gone and now she wanted to do nothing more then to runaway. She wanted so badly to run but she didn't. She would go and tell Kiba the truth. That she didn't have those kinds of feelings for him.

'_Okay Sakura, you can do this. Just go in there and tell him what you need to say. You can do this!' _She told herself standing in front of the park entrance.

She made her way into the park and slowly walked towards the bench that was near the ice cream stand. Very slowly she placed one foot in front of the other and was soon greeted with the sight of Kiba. She wanted to burst out laughing when she saw him. The usual cool and calm bully was busy pacing back and forth and seemed to be talking to himself.

'_Probably giving himself a pep talk just I was doing.' _She giggled thinking of what he might be saying. He looked almost cute to Sakura at this moment.

Though her giggled wasn't necessarily loud, Kiba somehow still heard her and stopped pacing to stare at her. He cleared his throat trying to act cool and not like the nervous boy that was just pacing seconds before.

"Um…hi." Sakura walked towards him trying to look everywhere but at him.

"Hi." He had one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head. Like Sakura he was looking everywhere but at her. There was a blush staining his cheeks.

As the two stood in front of each other, there was an uncomfortable silence. The only sound that was made was the wind that blew by them.

"So, what's your answer?" Kiba finally broke the ice and looked at her.

"Huh?" For a moment Sakura forgot what he was talking about.

"Your answer? To the note?" He asked again with a shy smile on his face. He seemed more nervous then she was at this point.

"Oh. Right." She looked towards the ground trying to find her words. She knew what she had to tell him, she had thought about it the whole day, so why couldn't she say them? What was stopping her? "Well you see…I…Uh…I…" She stole a quick glance at Kiba and her heart almost exploded. He was looking at her with a hopeful look in his eyes. A look of hope that she would say yes and not hurt him. A look that spoke volumes of the fear and anxiety he was feeling. "I…" She had to give him an answer. If she didn't she didn't know what would happen.


	2. Chapter 2

It was known throughout all of Leaf Academy that Kiba was a bully. Many of the kids at the school were scared of him, most didn't even look at him. They were too afraid that he would hit them. Which was stupid, he doesn't hit someone unless he has a reason too. They were all scared of him, all expect for her. Sakura Haruno, she was the only one that looks at him. Whenever their eyes meet she doesn't look away, she looks at him, and she doesn't shriek away saying how scary he was. Whenever they had to work together, she would be the one, who would sit next to him. She would talk to him, look him in the eye, and make him feel human instead of this big scary monster that everyone else sees him as.

She was always like that. He's known her since grade school and he knows how she is. She's always kind to everyone around her, she never pushes them around. She cares for others and helps them, even him. She was just perfect. It was because of that that he was doing this; he would finally step up and show his feelings. He needed for her to know.

He arrived at school earlier then he would usually do. On normal days he would arrive just seconds before the bell rang, but this day was important. He made sure everything was ready; his uniform was clean and for once was following the dress code. He combed his hair as much as he could, but it just didn't want to listen so he put a headband on to try and control it. He brushed his teeth longer then he has ever done in his life and made sure to put on deodorant this morning. He couldn't be stinking things up, not today.

He moved to his locker, pulling out everything he needed and made his way to his destination. For once he was happy that people were scared of him, nobody went near him or questioned what he was doing. This saved him the trouble of worrying about anyone that might tell Sakura what he was doing. He didn't her to think he was some kind of stalker.

Kiba found the locker and sighed taking the lock in his hand and pulled out a thin piece of wire and got to work. Most schools had the combination locks but their school didn't, they had the old locks were you need a key. He really did like a stalker at this point, picking the lock on the locker of the girl he liked. It didn't take much effort for the lock to open and Kiba opening the locker. He looked in and smiled at how neat and nice everything looked. Sakura had all her books in order of her class schedule for easy grabs and picture of people and moments she liked. Her locker was neat but styles. He liked that.

Looking around to make sure no one was watching, Kiba pulled out a folded piece of plain white paper out of his wallet and placed it on top of the books. It was right in the center so she'll see it once she opens the locker. He only hoped no one else would. He had a lot of enemies at this school and he didn't want any of them going after Sakura. She was too important to him, and he would not let anyone touch her.

Mission was a success now he only had to wait and she was kind of answer she would give him. He wasn't sure what her reply would be, but his heart skipped a beat every time he thought that she might accept his proposal and be his girlfriend. That would be perfect. He could already imagine everything they would do once they got together. It may sound weird to others that a person who beats people up on a daily bases to be so worried about his love life, but he couldn't help it. Sakura made him act different.

Closing the locker he thought about heading to homeroom early and just relaxing but stopped when he caught sight of a certain picture. He looked at it and growled. It was Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke at an amusement park. Sakura had her arms looped through an arm of the two boys and was smiling happily. Naruto was grinning too and was making a peace sign with his free hand. Sasuke wasn't looking at the camera but he was wearing an amused smirk on his famous, it looked like he was enjoying himself but wouldn't say it.

Kiba had to fight the urge to rip the picture to shreds. He knew about the three's friendship and was jealous of it. He would watch everyday as the two boys got to be so close to Sakura while he had to watch from a distant. Of course he wasn't the only one, many of the girls in the school were jealous of Sakura because of her friendship with the two boys. More then once he would see them con their boyfriends to try and mess with Sakura, and every time he would stop the boys and make them know that they would not ever harm Sakura.

Taking deep breathes he calmed down is anger and shut the locker. He wouldn't destroy Sakura's picture just because it pissed him off. He needed to be on his best behavior today, not fights or sleeping in class. He couldn't have any incidents happen that may affect Sakura's decision. He needed her honest opinion, whether it was good or bad. He just really hoped it was good.

Looking around again and left the locker just in time for Sakura to enter school and go to her locker. He stood to the side out of her view waiting to see what her reaction to the note would be. He took in deep even breaths when he saw her open the locker and discovered the note. It was in her hand now and she was just about to open it. Seeing her reaction might give him a clue about her answer. She unfolded the paper and looked down to see what was written inside. She just started reading when his view was blocked.

"Well if it isn't dog-boy." Ukon stood in front of Kiba, one hand on his hip trying to look tough. "What you hiding in the shadows for? Hoping I wouldn't see you?" He mocked Kiba stepping closer inside his personal space and blocked his view of Sakura even more.

'_Damn it! Why'd the hell did this fag have to show up!?'_ Kiba thought trying to look at Sakura over Ukon's shoulder. He was only a few inches taller then Kiba so he only saw the top of Sakura's pink head.

"Are you paying attention puppy?" Ukon shoved Kiba by his shoulder making him take a step back.

"Shut up already. I'm gonna beat your ass so just save us both the effort and leave already." Kiba said trying to move past him and see where Sakura was. He almost growled when he saw her leave with Naruto. He had missed her reaction to his note.

"What are you looking at?" Ukon scanned the area but he didn't see many students. Everyone was busy heading to homeroom.

"None of your damn business." Kiba told him shoving his hands in his pockets and started to walk to his own homeroom. He wanted to go and find Sakura, maybe she would be talking about the note to one of her friends, luckily he had homeroom with her. "What do you have a thing for me or something? Is that why you're so interested in what I'm looking at?" He mocked Ukon hoping the guy would just scream what an ass he was and leave him alone.

Ukon however had other things in mind. "Sorry but I don't like rabid puppies and I don't think Haruno does either."

Kiba stopped walking and almost cursed when he heard Ukon mention Sakura. He watched as the pale teen walked in front of him and gave him a mocking smile. _'How could this bastard know about my feelings for Sakura? I was sure that no one could even tell!'_ Kiba was looking at Ukon trying to figure how he found out.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He tried to play it like he had no clue was he was talking about. Maybe Ukon didn't know, maybe he was just guessing trying to make Kiba crack.

Ukon only gave a light chuckle. "Go on and play dumb, I saw you today. You broke into Haruno's locker and left her a little note." Kiba was cursing a blue streak as Ukon spoke. He made sure to look around when he was at Sakura's locker and he didn't see anyone. How the hell did he miss Ukon?! "I'm assuming it was a love letter. Aw. Puppy love is just so cute, too bad it won't ever happen." Ukon said patting Kiba's head.

"Don't fuckin' touch me." Kiba growled slapping Ukon's hand away.

"I'm just speaking the truth." He replied crossing his arms. "You really think pinkie would go for you. I doubt it. She's to involved with Sasuke and Naruto to even look at you." Ukon was entering dangerous territory. "I bet they all get together after school and fuck her brains out."

Kiba was shaking with rage at this point. How dare Ukon say something like that about Sakura! "Shut The Fuck Up!" He threatened getting a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What, I'm only speaking the truth." Either Ukon didn't see the look in Kiba's eyes or he was just stupid. "You know I'm only speaking the truth about how much of a little slut…!"

Kiba couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Ukon by his throat and pushed him up against the wall and off the floor.

"Argh!" Ukon tried to scream by what stopped because of Kiba's hand blocking off his need for air.

"Bastard!" Kiba growled out getting ready to knock Ukon out. He was seeing red at this point, he was so mad. He wouldn't stand for anymore speaking badly about Sakura. He wouldn't let him spread lies about her. He would kill him first before he even got a chance too.

"Uh Sakura, maybe we should get out of here." Kiba's mind calmed down the moment he heard her name. He turned his head to face the direction he heard Naruto's voice talking to the pink haired girl. His eyes met with hers and he felt his cheek heat up instantly, his red triangle could probably no longer be seen.

He let go of his hold on Ukon and let him fall to the floor before his kicked him away. He'll deal with him later; right now he was busy focusing on Sakura. Well sort of. Whenever he would bring his eyes to look at her, he would get embarrassed and stare at the ground. _'I wonder if she already has her answer? Or maybe she didn't read the note. Maybe Naruto stopped her and she forgot about it.' _His mind was rambling on with all sorts of possibilities.

"Ok, that's enough." Kakashi suddenly appeared and everything calmed down from there. "You all need to get to class now, and Ukon you need to go to the principle's office." Kakashi instructed closing his book and looked at every student.

Kiba was glad that Kakashi was there and not some other teacher. Any other teacher would have sent him to the office too but Kakashi understood him somewhat. He knows that Kiba doesn't start fights, he only finishes them.

Students started to go into the class and Kiba saw that Sakura was no longer standing in the hallway. He figured that she was already inside and went in. His gaze went to the back of the room and spotted his pink haired crush with her two best friends.

"Hahaha! Oh man, Sakura that's so funny." He suddenly started laughing in a really loud fake laugh. "It's no wonder you stayed up late to watch that show, it sounds so funny. It was worth almost being late too! It's such a shame that you couldn't go to your locker though!" He gave another fake laugh and it pissed Kiba off.

"Uh…Naruto?" He saw Sakura giving her blonde friend a confused look and Kiba sent him a glare. He knew what the fool was doing.

"Sakura! You know you don't have to ask; of course you can borrow my book for your next class. I know that you didn't have a chance to go to you locker and get yours." To Kiba he sounded like some kind of Psycho. He knew the idiot was just trying to trick him, he knew Sakura saw the note when she stopped at her locker.

'_So I guess she told both him and Sasuke about the note then. Great, this should be just a fun day.' _He thought sarcastically sending Naruto an annoyed glare and went to his own seat. His seat was in the very front of the class and Sakura's was already in the back, in Kiba's mind that was Kakashi's way of torturing him. Knowing that Sakura was in his class but he could never look at her.

"Alright, settle down everyone." Kakashi walked in, his lesson plans were in his hands. "Before we start, I'm going to change a few seats. After today's incident I've been told to do what I can to stop anymore violent acts that may happen." He spoke from behind his mask, none of them knew why but he was always wearing a mask. "Now then…" He looked over the room and finally spotted what he wanted. "Kiba, move your stuff and take the seat behind Sakura." He pointed towards the back.

Kiba felt himself perk up at what Kakashi just said. It was a sudden miracle that was allowing him to be closer to Sakura. He quickly but calmly gathered his things and walked towards his new favorite seat. He sat down and had to stop himself from smiling, her two friends were watching his every movement, but it was so hard. They had a window open in class so when the breeze would blow by he would pick up on Sakura's scent and nearly lost himself. He didn't think anything could smell so good.

He placed his cheek in his palm and stared at the back of Sakura's head. He knew that he was probably weirding her out but he couldn't help himself. He hasn't sat near her since middle school so he was happy for this change. Kiba caught her trying to steal a few peeks at him and smiled again. She was just so cute in Kiba's mind. _'She's probably just nervous.' _He told himself watching her once again.

_RING! _

For once Kiba was sad that class had ended. He was wishing that they could have stayed in there longer but knew it wouldn't happen. He sighed and gathered his things. He was just grateful that he had other classes with her. Everyone knew how much of a genius Sakura was so she was in a lot of advanced classes. Kiba had to work his butt off and then some to make it into some of those classes, but in his mind it was worth it. If it meant he could spend time with his Sakura then he would study hard.

He stood up from his seat and was ready to go to health and take a nap. _'Better not today. Don't wanna wake up and have that nasty morning breathe.' _He thought hoping their teacher wouldn't make them do anything stupid or boring. As he went to leave he was stopped when he bumped into a person. But just any person, Sakura.

His body froze when her body made contact with his. The way she felt against his was so nice. She was so soft and felt so right being that close to him. It was like she was made that way for him to enjoy it.

He wanted to wrap his arms around her petite frame but couldn't when she stepped back and started to speak. "Oh. Sorry about that. I…" She stopped talking when she met my gaze. I was at least a head taller then her so I had to look down to see her eyes.

"Sakura…" I reached my hand out to her. I wanted so badly to run my hand through her pink locks. To feel how soft they were, to smell how good they were, to kiss her head and hold her tight.

"Sakura!" Naruto was by her side and was pulling at her arm. "Come on! You're going to be late for class." He pulled her out of the room before she could even utter a word.

Kiba watched them leave and suppress a growl that threatened to escape. He wanted to pummel that little idiot for taking Sakura away from him. He looked at the door and saw Sasuke Uchiha standing there and looking his way.

Kiba looked at him and wanted to do nothing more then scream and yell at him. "Something you wanna say to me?" He had his hands in his pockets and looked like he was trying to challenge him.

Kiba would have taken that challenge but thought against it. He was trying to make Sakura like him and beating up one of her best friend wouldn't be a good choice. So instead he swallowed his pride, grabbed his bag, and left the room and headed to his next class.

'_This is gonna be a long day.' _

For once however it wasn't as long as Kiba thought it would be. Classes went by fast but they were so boring. It was so hard to not fall asleep in class. He just kept telling himself that he had to stay awake. There was no way he was going to meet Sakura with bad breath! So he forced himself to stay awake in all his classes. But right now he was having a hard time. He was in science class and they were watching probably the most boring movie on the planet. Who cares how cells spilt, he doesn't!

He wanted to take a nap or even leave but he couldn't risk getting a detention today. He had Sakura in this class so he at least had something nice to think about in his tried little mind. Throughout the whole day it seemed like Sakura was avoiding him, or at least Naruto was making her. Whenever he saw her, Naruto would suddenly appear and drag her away.

'_Stupid kid.' _Kiba thought looking straight ahead at the board. He tried to stop the chill that wanted to run down his spine. He could feel Sakura's eyes on him the entire time. On a normal day he would have taken that as a sign that she was interested in him but with the way the day went by he didn't know what to make of it.

'_Maybe it wasn't just Naruto, maybe she's avoiding me herself. She might just be trying to avoid me because she's going to reject me.' _That thought had crossed his mind more then once today. He really couldn't be sure what Sakura's answer would be so he spent the entire day thinking it over. Either she would say yes and they would become boyfriend/girlfriend or she would reject him and he would have a broken heart the rest of his life.

_RING!_

Kiba heard the bell ringing signaling the end of school and suddenly he was hit with a wave full of nerves. He felt like he couldn't breathe, like the room was caving in on him. He had never once felt this nervous before in his entire life. Then again he's never confessed to a girl before so it wasn't like he's had any type of experience. Sakura has been the only girl he's ever liked so this was a big deal for him.

From behind he heard her stand to leave. He had to do something, he needed to get up and make sure that she was going to come. That he wouldn't just be waiting there like a pathetic loser. So he grabbed his bag hastily and moved in front of Sakura, stopping at the door way.

"Uh…?" He heard her trying to speak behind him and he quickly shoved his hands in his pockets. He had to keep cool. "Kiba?" She was calling him now.

"I…I'll see you later?" It was more of a question then a statement. He had to be sure that she would come if not then he would just make her say her reply here and now.

"At the park right?" To him she sounded calm but he could hear the nerves in her voice too.

He could only nod his head, suddenly lost for words. His hands were balled into fists in his pockets and he was sure if he added anymore pressure he would rip them.

"Do you want to meet by the bench that's near the ice cream stand?" When she asked him Kiba suddenly felt more at ease. At least he knew that she would come and would give him a proper reply.

He nodded his head again. "Yeah…that sounds good." He walked out of the class before he said or did anything that may make Sakura change her mind about coming. In a fast walk he made it to his locker grabbing the books he needed and shut it. He then moved over to Sakura's locker and placed another note inside it that he made earlier today.

Once he placed it inside, he closed the locker and raced out of the school and into the park. He wanted to get there early and make sure that they didn't have any unexpected visitors that could mess this up for him. He wanted, needed, everything to go well. Jogging through the park he made it to the bench that was near the ice cream stand and waited.

Kiba waited for about five seconds before the nerves came back and he began to pace. He paced back and forth thinking over everything. All the good outcomes, all the bad, just anything that could happen. When he realized all this thinking wasn't doing him any good he decided to give himself a pep talk.

"Just gotta keep it cool. Can't be too aggressive or I'll scare her off. No cursing or talking about fights. Just be straight and honest" He was so busy with his little pep talk that he didn't notice that Sakura arrived until he heard her giggling. When her laugh reached his ears he stopped pacing to stare at her and suddenly felt like a total idiot. He cleared his throat hoping that she didn't see too much of his little moment.

"Uh…hi." He smiled at how cute she sounded.

"Hi." And he wanted to kick himself for how stupid he sounded. Couldn't he come up with something better then just a stupid hi!? He shoved one hand in his pocket and the other behind his head. As she started to walk towards him and suddenly Kiba felt his heart rate quicken. This was it.

He noticed that she was looking everywhere but at him and her cheeks were turning the same color as her hair. That was fine with him, he was doing the same with her and knew that his own cheeks were stained with their own blush.

As the two stood in front of each other, there was an uncomfortable silence. The only sound that was made was the wind that blew by them.

"So what's your answer?" He figured he might as well get it over with. It was better to be straight forwards and honest, that's what he always thought.

"Huh?" She gave him a confused and he felt like laughing. She was just so cute.

"Your answer? To the note?" He asked again wearing a shy smile. He was so nervous at this point.

"Oh. Right." She moved her gaze to the ground and sudden Kiba felt like taking her in his arms. She looked so adorable standing there like that. Her cheeks matched her hair perfectly, her hands held her bag, and she looked like a little girl to scared to say a word. "Well you see…I…Uh…I…" With every pause she took Kiba felt a lifetime go by. He was hanging onto every word she said. His breathing had basically stopped, his heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would explode, and his palms were sweating like crazy. He didn't even want to know how his face looked. He could already imagine it matched the look of a scared puppy. "I…" This was it. The moment that would make his life turn either good or bad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, this was the moment of truth. All Sakura had to do was say what she needed to say and she could leave. All she had to say was 'Kiba, you're a nice guy but I don't like you like that'. Easy enough…yeah right. Maybe if the person didn't have a temper, but this was Kiba. He was almost as hot-head as Naruto was.

"Well you see…I...well I…" No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the words to com out. "I really don't know what to say." She finally admitted giving a weak smile.

"How about saying yes?" Kiba replied trying to lighten the mood. He was wearing the same type of smile as her.

Sakura gave a weak laugh at that. She knew that she must have sounded really stupid. It didn't help that Kiba was being sweet and patient with her, or that he was trying to make her feel better. "That's the thing, I can't really say that." She was looking everywhere but at Kiba. She didn't know why but saying this was making her feel bad, and she wasn't the one being rejected.

She finally looked up at him and almost burst into tears. He on the most dejected look on his face and he looked like he was ready. She suddenly felt her heart break in two at this face. She didn't want him to look like that; it wasn't a look he should have to wear.

"Oh…I see." He looked down to the ground and Sakura felt like a total bitch. How dare she make him feel this bad. She could practically feel the pain seeping out from his body.

"No, that's not what I meant!!!" She didn't know why but she didn't want him thinking that she totally rejected him. She watched him slowly bring his gaze back up to her and Sakura was hoping that she was doing the right thing. "What I meant…I can't say yes because I don't know yet if I like you." She said playing with her hair. She could see Kiba straighten up at her response and knew that she had to continue. "You and I don't really hang out so I don't really know what you're like." She was thinking over what Shikamaru had told her this morning.

'_Just tell him that you don't have feelings for him like he does you, but say that you would be willing to hang out with him to see if you could develop some. If not he'll know it wasn't meant to be' _

She really hoped that Shikamaru was right. "I was thinking that you and I could spend some time together and see if I like you that way or not." She finally said looking at Kiba. She really hoped that she wouldn't regret what she just did. "So…is that ok?"

She was starting to get nervous when he didn't respond. She tried to see if she could tell what he was thinking but she couldn't. He was just staring at her with a blank look on his face. Not knowing what she was supposed to do she just stood there and waited for him to respond now. It would either be a good one or a bad one. Either he would like the idea and the two of them would spend time together and see if she could grow to like him. That, or he'll go on a total rampage and destroy the whole school and with everyone in it.

She almost started laughing at the image of an enraged Kiba running around the school. His eyes would be red with anger and be throwing desks and books all around breaking everything in sight. Then he would carry her off on his shoulder to the top of the school's roof and start yelling in screaming as air planes came by to shoot him down. Just like King Kong.

"So…" Her attention was snapped back when he finally began to respond. "You would do that? Spend time together, just the two of us, and see if you can start liking me?" He was asking her. He didn't seem sure if that was what she meant.

'_Well I didn't just mean it would just be us two alone together. We would have people around us too.' _She thought to herself moving her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, something like that." So what if it wasn't exactly what she meant. They would still be sending time together and it probably wouldn't be bad for her if it was just the two of them alone sometimes.

"So in a way…you and I are sort of going out." Kiba said placing a hand behind his head and tried smiling at her.

"We are?" Sakura was sure what he was saying. It was true that she didn't say no to him, but she didn't say yes either.

"Well yeah. My sis, Hana, told me that some of the kids when she was in school use to date each other without being an official couple." He said with a slight blush. "They would go out on dates and stuff and would decide later on if they were serious abut each other or not." He added walking closer to her, his hand went to her but then retreated back.

"Oh, ok." Sakura wasn't really sure what to respond to that. Mostly because she wasn't sure if she completely understood what he was saying? It all sounded confusing to her.

'_At least I don't have to worry about anyone fighting or anything like that.' _She thought with relief looking up at Kiba. She did have to admit that she didn't mind the idea of going out with him. He was a good looking guy, and he really seemed to care about her, so it shouldn't be bad to be with him. She just needed to look out for anyone that wanted to pick a fight with him.

Now that things were settled and they had everything understood, they had only one other problem to deal with. What the hell were they supposed to do now? Neither one of them has ever been in a relationship before, so neither had any sort of experience. Also because they weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend they weren't sure what type of dates would be appropriate. Probably nothing overly fancy or to serious.

"So…" Kiba broke the silence they enter. "Wanna get some ice cream or something?" The way he asked that made Sakura giggle. He was acting so different from what she usually sees that she found it really nice.

"Sure." She could go for some ice cream, plus she figured it could be the start of them getting to know each other.

With that decided they started to head over towards the ice cream stand together. As they walked on Kiba moved his hand to grasp hold of Sakura's. It caught her off guard for a moment, and she contemplated on letting go, but decided to leave it alone. It wouldn't kill her to hold his hand; they were kind of going out now. Besides it felt nice and warm to hold his hand.

"HOLD IT!" Out of nowhere Naruto appeared behind them, placing both hands on their shoulders, making the two separate. He gave Kiba a pissed off glare.

"What the hell?!" Kiba was the first to react. He made a fist and growled at Naruto.

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Sakura looked at her best friend and could only begin to wonder what he was actually doing here.

"I'm here to save you from this stupid dog!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Kiba.

"What did you call me!?" Kiba took a step towards Naruto, ready to knock his lights out. Sakura saw this and stepped behind him and Naruto she didn't need, or want, the two fighting.

"Kiba, just calm down." She told him hoping he would listen to her. When she heard him stopping growling she knew she could relax, if only a little. He was still making a fist and in a fighting stance but she knew that she could trust him enough to not jump Naruto.

"Look, I appreciate you worrying about me, Naruto, but I'm fine." Sakura told her best friend. She was used to him and Sasuke being protective of her, she knew how to handle it.

"But…" Naruto tried to talk back but one look on Sakura's face told him not too.

"Just give it a rest, Naruto." Sasuke appeared walking up behind Naruto. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked to Sakura to Kiba. "Sorry about this, we just wanted to make sure everything was ok." He said holding his gaze to Kiba, who in return glared back at him.

"Like I said, everything is fine." Sakura felt like she didn't need to attack like a human shield anymore and stepped back to stand next to Kiba. "We were just talking and now we're getting ice cream. So you have nothing to worry about." She added praying they would listen and not follow them. She really didn't need them following her like the last time. Back in middle she and Shikamaru had to do a project for science class so they spent the day in the park. For half the day, Naruto and Sasuke followed them around until they were finally discovered by Shikamaru. She chased the two around the park until she finally caught them and beat the snot out of them and left them there in the park for the rest of the day.

"We believe you Sakura, but excuse us for not trusting this damn bully over here." Naruto looked at Kiba with a sneer. It wasn't that he hated Kiba; he was a cool guy when he wasn't beating up people, but he didn't trust any guy with Sakura other then himself and Sasuke.

"Look you guys don't have to worry, just go home." She told them hoping them would listen. Naruto wasn't helping her with his attempts to pick a fight with Kiba. And Kiba wasn't helping either, he kept moving closer to her and now he had his hand on her back and she could hear a low growl coming from him.

'_This is so not my day.' _Sakura thought hoping that a sudden storm would come, making them all just leave and go home. But that would be just too lucky for her. She would just have to deal and take matters into her own hands. So she did. She pulled Kiba's hand off her back and held it in her hand. She tried to ignore the warm feeling that passed through her body when she grabbed it. "Look, you guys be nice to Kiba. He and I are dating now so that means no trying to pick fights with him. Got it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She expected them to behave and if they didn't then they would have to deal with her and her wrath.

Sasuke seemed unfazed by this action but Naruto seemed totally surprised. His eyes and mouth were wide open to the point where they would pop off his face. For a single moment he was at a lost for words. It was a rare moment for Sasuke who would treasure that moment for a very long time.

"WHAT!?!?" He shouted looking at the two's conjoined hands. "How the hell did this happen? Sakura, why are you holding hands with this guy?! Is he threatening you? Do you want us to call the cops?! Should we…!"

Before he could even finish his rant Sasuke and Sakura and Kiba all hit Naruto to shut him up. Sakura and Sasuke hit him on the head while Kiba kicked him in the stomach.

"OW!" Naruto fell to the ground in pain. He was muttering about pain and how everyone always hits him.

"We'll be going now." Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and started to drag him off. "We'll see you two tomorrow then." He said his goodbyes and dragged a complaining Naruto off and out of the park.

"Oi! Sasuke, let me go!" Naruto was shouting trying to break free of Sasuke's grip but was failing.

"Just shut up for once, you loser." That was all Sasuke said as they exited the park.

**-**

Once the two boys were gone Sakura and Kiba just stood in silence once again, holding hands. They didn't know what to say about what had just taken place, mostly because Naruto made it weird. But there was also what Sakura had said. She knew that she made it sound like to her friends that her and Kiba were really going out, instead of…well she didn't know what they really were doing. This whole day was just one big confusing day and she just wanted to go home and go to sleep.

"So we're going out now?" Kiba turned to look at her. He had a small smirk on his face.

For some reason that smirk caused Sakura to blush a little. "Oh, shut up." She turned her head to the side so he wouldn't see her blushing.

She could hear him chucking to himself from behind her and his laugh caused her to smile. She didn't understand why but she enjoyed how his laugh sounded to her.

"Come on, let's go before the ice cream stand closes." She said pulling at his hand making him walk with her.

"Whatever you say." Was his reply and for some reason Sakura knew there was another smirk on his face. She didn't know how but somehow they went from almost going out to completely going out, something she was sure he was happy with.

"How can I help you two?" They walked up to the stand where the guy who was serving them gave them a polite smile.

"Two cones please." Sakura said retuning the smile.

"Ok, what'll ya have?" The guy asked them.

"Vanilla." Kiba gave his answer.

"Can I have Coffee with rainbow sprinkles?" Sakura asked the guy. She hoped he said yes, lately she would have to hunt down for that type of ice cream.

"Coming right up." The guy went to scoop up the two cones of ice cream for the two teens.

"Yay! They actually have it!" Sakura cheered throwing her free hand up, that held her bag, in the air. The end of her bag hit her in the forehead. "Stupid bag." She mumbled glaring at the bag that just hit her.

She heard Kiba chuckle again and was ready to tell him off when he reached over and took her bag from her hand and placed it over his own bag on his shoulder. He gave her a wide smile that showed off his canine teeth.

"Thanks." She returned this smile as well but it was brighter then the one she gave the ice cream guy. "You didn't have to do that." She said just as their ice cream arrived. She took her cone with her now free hand and licked some of the ice cream that was already dripping. "Yum."

"I wanted too." Kiba said reaching into his left pocket and pulled out his wallet paying for their ice cream.

"Hey, wait a minute." Sakura tried to let go of Kiba's hand so she could get her own wallet to pay for her ice cream but he wouldn't let go. "You didn't have to do that either." She told him as he took his own ice cream.

They walked out of the store, still holding hands, enjoying their ice cream. "Again, I wanted too. I am your boyfriend now so get use to it." He told her licking some drips of vanilla that were starting to drip down onto his hand.

'_B-Boyfriend?! When did I make him my boyfriend?' _She thought about this. _'Oh that's right. When Naruto was trying to pick a fight with him, I had to go and open my big mouth and mix everything up. Oh well, better just deal with it. Besides it's simpler and easier then before…I think.'_ She rolled her eyes at the thought going back to enjoying her ice cream. She was so happy that the stand had some; she made a mental note to go back there whenever she had a craving for this.

"I didn't know you liked coffee ice cream so much." Kiba said watching her eat her ice cream. She already had all the sprinkles off and had eaten most of the ice cream.

"I love it. It's been my favorite flavor for as long as I can remember." She replied finishing off the rest of the top part and started going for the cone.

"Really? I always figured you to be the chocolate type." He said taking a few more licks of his own.

"I do like chocolate, but coffee has always been my favorite. But it's such a hassle to find that most of the time I do eat chocolate." She told him having half her cone already gone. This was starting to turn into a good day for her. She was eating her favorite ice cream, holding hands with a guy that really likes her, and was enjoying herself.

They walked around the park for a little while, holding hands and talking about a few things. They talked about school, friends, and some memories that made the other laugh. When the sun started to set Sakura announced that she needed to head home before her mom started worrying about her. When she tried to let go again Kiba only shook his head no walked her home, the whole way he never let go of her hand.

It only took them a few minutes before they reached her house and Sakura was a little sad to say goodbye. She was really starting to enjoy herself.

"Well, this is me." She motioned to her house unlocking the gate and looked back at Kiba and then at her hand. "I kind of need this back." She lightly pulled at it smiling at the brown haired boy.

"I'll give it back under one condition." He said with a smile of his own.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked thinking what he wanted from her. _'He probably wants a kiss. If he does I'll just tell him to close his eyes and kiss his cheek.' _She thought waiting for him to ask her for a kiss.

Instead he handed her back her bag and reached into his right pocket and pulled out his cell phone. "Give me your number." He said opening his phone. It was a light blue phone with a white and brown dog charm on it. He hand his thumb over the buttons waiting for her to tell him her number.

"Really? That's it?" She was a little surprised at his request. She thought for sure he would ask fro a kiss, Naruto always did when they were little and she thought since they were a like he would too. _'I guess even if he is like Naruto in some ways, he still is his own person.' _She thought telling him what her cell was.

"Ok. Thanks." He gave her a bright smile as he out his cell back in his pocket.

"No problem." She smiled back and then looked back down at her hands. "So can I have it back?" She put their two hands up to his face.

"Hmm…" He put on a fake serious thinking face. "I guess so." He let his grip on her hand go and Sakura thought that he looked a little sad when they let go. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." He put his two hands in his pockets and turned to walk away.

Sakura put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him from moving away, and leaned forward to place a light kiss on his cheek. Even if he didn't ask for it, she felt like it was something she should do. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye and walked inside her house. She sighed once in and leaned against the door.

"_**YES!!!"**_

She started laughing as she heard the over excited Kiba running off down her street screaming 'Yes!' over and over. He was probably scaring all the neighbors with his shouting.

"I guess he's really happy because of the kiss." She giggled taking off her shoes. "And that was only the cheek. I wonder what he would be like if we kissed on the lips?" She thought about it for a moment before shaking the thoughts away from her now pink face. What was she doing thinking thoughts like these? She wasn't even sure if she liked him that way or not yet.

"I'm home!" Sakura shouted entering the kitchen where her mom was.

"Welcome home." Her mom greeted her placing their dinner on the table. Sakura's mom was almost basically what Sakura would look like when she would be a mom. She had pink hair like her daughter, but she kept it long and it reached her back. Sakura also got her eyes from her mom, though Sakura's eyes were a brighter green then her mom's.

"Yo!"

"Ahh!" Sakura shrieked turning around to face her uncle/homeroom teacher Kakashi. No on at school other then a few of her friends knew that Kakashi was her uncle. She didn't to give them anymore of a reason to hate her. They'd probably call her teacher's pet or something else like that. "Kakashi! What did I tell you about scaring me?!" Even though he was her uncle he told her never to call him that. He said it made him feel older then he really was.

"Sorry about that Sakura. It must have slipped my mind when I watching something very interesting." He said hiding his face in his favorite book. He walked over to the table and took a seat.

Even though his face was hidden, Sakura could still tell there was a smirk on his face. "What were you watching?" She asked walking over to the table herself. She didn't sit down because she knew that she still needed to change out of her uniform.

"Nothing really…" He looked up from his book, an evil glint in his visible eye. "Just you and Kiba Inuzuka holding hands, exchanging numbers, giving him a peck on the cheek. You know the usual." He said causally going back to his book.

Sakura felt her face erupted in a full blush. She couldn't believe that her uncle/teacher was watching her outside while she was with Kiba. "Why were you spying on us!?" She questioned looking at her uncle. It wasn't a secret that he was a total pervert.

"What? Can't a concerned uncle look after his favorite niece while she holds hands with the school's famous bully?" He was trying to either make this bad for her or make fun of her. She figured it was the latter.

"Well, I think it's a good that Sakura has a boyfriend, and there's nothing wrong with having one who has a little danger to his name." Sakura's mom, Mika, said taking a seat of her own at the table.

"R-Really? You mean you don't have a problem with me being with a guy who is basically our school's bully?" Sakura and Kakashi gave Mika a confused look. Weren't parents supposed to tell their daughter not to get involved with boys that could cause them problems and hurt them?

"Of course!" Mika said with a bright smile. "You may not know this Sakura, but your father was once a bully himself." Mika said to her daughter.

"Dad? Really?" Sakura found that hard to believe. She knew her dad and how much of a softy he was, especially when it came to her. No way could he have once been a bully. "Sorry, but I can't believe that mom. I mean, dad is too much of a softy to ever beat up a person." Her father was a professor at a local college so he wasn't home yet to defend himself.

"Well maybe now, but at one time he would walk down the halls of our school and everyone would run away in terror." Mika said remembering her high schools days.

Sakura looked at her mom and then at Kakashi. "It's true." He put down the book. "At one point, you father was almost exactly like Kiba. The only differences was when he asked your mom out he did it during school were everyone saw them."

"Really?" Sakura looked back at her mom that was blushing now. Suddenly she was glad that Kiba had asked her through a note. She didn't know what she would have done if he had asked her out in front of everyone.

"Oh yes." Mika said blushing at her memories. "I was so embarrassed that I ran away whenever I saw your father. But as you know, your father is a stubborn one and he followed me everywhere until I finally agreed to go out with him."

Sakura gave her mom a weird look. "And that didn't freak you out?" She knew if Kiba did that to her she would probably scream and run until he left her alone. And if that didn't work she would knock him out and get a restraining order.

"Well at first, but as time passed I started to like the attention and slowly I began to fall in live with your father." Mika said sighing a content sigh.

"But mom, didn't you have to quit school because you got pregnant when you were like eighteen?" Sakura asked trying to remember what it was that her parents told her. It was their first time discussing sex and they had told her that story from their past. She avoided her parents like the plague for a week after that, staying over at Hinata's. When Hinata's dad questioned her why she was staying over for so long, she told him what her parents had told her and he let her stay and extra week.

"Well yes, but we had you and were able to create so many precious memories together." She said smiling happily. "You see dating a bully can be a good thing. You can have beautiful memories together. You never know Sakura, you and Kiba might end up just like your father and me." Mika added missing Kakashi freeze up in his seat.

Sakura however didn't. "Kakashi?" She gave him a worried glance.

He looked up at her and had another evil glint in his eye. "I think I'll have a little chat with Kiba tomorrow at school." He said in a very low but scary voice.

Sakura froze up scared for Kiba at what Kakashi might say, or do, to him. "R-Right." She knew better to argue with him and ran up to her room before he decided he wanted to talk to her too. She changed into a pair of black shorts and a light pink tank top and went down stares for dinner.

They were half way into dinner when Sakura's father, Munto, came home. He was all smiles until Kakashi 'accidentally' announced that Sakura had a boyfriend. She made sure to give him a hard kick in the shins after that. Of course her father, being more over protective then Naruto and Sasuke, said she couldn't date him without him meeting who was dating "His Precious And Only Pure Daughter". Sometimes she felt like her dad was reading something from a script.

After dinner Sakura ran back up to her room, before her dad or anyone else asked her about Kiba. She jumped and laid down on her bed, looking at the walls of her room and enjoying the feeling of comfort she got from it. Her bed was in her mind the comfiest in the house and she loved how it felt to her. Her sheets were a dark pink with some red mixed in. Her room was painted in a light blue with a closet, dresser, desk that had her laptop and supplies on it. A nightstand next to her bed that had a pink alarm clock, a pink lamp, and her light blue phone.

She rolled over and reached out to look at her phone. _'Kiba has the same type of phone that I do.' _She gave a small smile at the thought. She wondered if he did that on purpose or if it was just a coincidence.

She almost dropped her phone when it started vibrating in her hand, saying she was receiving a text message. She figured that it was probably Sasuke or Naruto, asking what happened today in the park. She flipped open the phone and looked at an unfamiliar number. She had thoughts of deleting it, thinking it was just some stupid prank, but something told her that it wasn't. She opened the message and smiled at what she read.

(A/N: _**Kiba Texts. **__Sakura Text. _)

'_**Hey. It's Kiba, realized that you didn't have my number so I figured I better text you so you'd have it. So here it is! You better save it because I'm checking your phone tomorrow! =)' **_

Sakura giggled as she read the message saving the number to her phone.

'_It's saved, now I just need a pic of you to put on as the I.D.' _

She hit send and waited for a reply. She didn't have to wait long. A reply came with a picture of Kiba in it. In the picture he was grinning showing off his canine teeth again and had a big dog sitting in his lap. The dog looked like it was smiling into the camera.

'_So cute! I love your dog? Is he actually smiling?' _

She looked over the picture again and loved how soft and cuddly the dog looked. She just wanted to hug it.

'_**Yeah. His name's Akamaru. He loves getting his picture taken.'**_

She was liking this dog more and more. She wanted to see him in person and play with it.

'_Aw. I wanna meet him!' _

She always wanted a dog but her parents would never let her have one. Mostly because Kakashi had so many of his own that he trained that they figured he would bring over one or more for her to play with.

'_**Ok! One day after school you can come over and I'll introduce you to him. He says that he's dying to meet you.' **_

Sakura couldn't help but smile at this. Akamaru was dying to meet her, huh? Yeah right, he probably just wanted her over so she could meet his family. She laughed at his attempt to hide the truth.

'_Let's pick a day when we don't have a lot of homework. I get the feeling I'll be playing with Akamaru a lot when I get there.' _

She was really saying that she would probably be spending most of the day over there and she didn't want to have to worry about homework. Speaking of meeting people, she remembered what her dad said earlier.

'_Oh, I almost forgot. My dad said that if you want to date me then you have to come over one of these days to meet him.' _

She had just closed the phone when the reply came.

'_**I'll come over tomorrow.' **_

She was a little surprised at, not only how fast the reply was, but at what he wrote. Why would he want to meet her parents so soon? Don't most boyfriends dread the thought of meeting their girlfriend's parents?

'_It doesn't have to be tomorrow. He didn't pick a day he just said soon.' _

She typed back thinking he would change his mind.

'_**Don't care. I'll come over tomorrow and introduce myself before he says you can't see me.'**_

'_**I don't want that. We just started dating, and I don't wanna have to break up so soon. I like you to much to stop this easily!'**_

Sakura felt her face heat up at this text. She never knew that Kiba could be so sweet, she was used to the rough Kiba that would beat up anyone who tried to pick a fight with him.

'_Ok. I'll tell them about tomorrow. Oh, by the way, you might want to skip homeroom tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei wants to have a private talk with you.' _

She figured she give him a warning before Kakashi got to him.

'_**Why? What'd I do? Did he find out about the toilet bomb thing!?' **_

Sakura started laughing when she read the reply. She had a feeling it was him who caused that. Last week during a big state test, all the toilets in the teachers lounge exploded flooding the school and canceling the state test.

'_That was you? I knew it!' _

She wondered what he would say to her text.

'_**How'd you know it was me and not someone else? Like Naruto? He's dumb enough to do something like that.' **_

She couldn't agree more. There was a reason why he was called the biggest knuckle-head in middle school.

'_Naruto's not smart enough to do something like that without getting caught.'_

She wrote knowing the sad truth. If Naruto had done it he probably would have been cheering once they were outside, where a teacher could hear them, at how his plan was a success. Sometimes he could be such a moron.

'_**True. So why does dear old Kakashi want to talk to me?' **_

She wondered if she should tell him about Kakashi being her uncle. She might as well. They were kind of together now and he didn't seem like the type who would make fun of her because of it.

'_Because he's my uncle and he saw us today when you dropped me off home.' _

She wasn't surprised at how fast the reply came this time.

'_**He's your uncle?! NO WAY!? Whoa. I guess that's why he's always near you. I always thought he was just some old pervert who liked high school girls.' **_

She gave a weak laugh at the screen. If he only knew how right he really was.

'_Yeah, well…just be careful. Kakashi can be really scary when he has one of his talks with people.' _

She replied thinking over every talk he's ever had and what it did to the students that were unlucky enough to have them.

'_**How scary can it be?'**_

She knew exactly what to type in next.

'_Remember that kid Zaku you always used to fight with?' _

She wondered if he would remember him. It's been almost a year now since he left school.

'_**Yeah, I remember the bastard. He used to follow you around cause he wanted to get in your pants! I used to beat him up whenever he spoke about you. I still hate the guy.' **_

So it looked like he remembered him. She found it sweet how he helped her from the guy. She would have to remember to thank him for it later.

'_Well there's a reason why he transferred so fast. Kakashi had a little talk with him one day and the same day Zaku was already in the next town.' _

She remembered that day. She saw Kakashi take Zaku behind the school to talk to him and then he reappeared not ten minutes later with a very frighten looking Zaku. She's never seen anyone other then Rock Lee run as fast as Zaku did that day to get away.

'_**Seriously? Maybe I should come prepared tomorrow…' **_

Sakura wondered how he could do that. What could he do that would help prepare him for Kakashi's talk?

'_What do you mean?' _

She waited for a response. She wanted to know how he would prepare himself for Kakashi. So far she knew no way of doing so.

'_**I got the latest issue of that book he's always reading in class. My sis saved the guy who writes it dog a few years back and he's always sending us the latest copy of his books before they reach the stores. I'll just give Kakashi-sensei the book and he'll forget all about his talk. Hell, he might even forget about going to homeroom.' **_

Sakura laughed completely agreeing with what he wrote. Kakashi would probably curl up in the nearest corner to read the book, forgetting about the students and everything else around him.

'_Yeah, you're probably right. I can see him in the corner rocking back and forth saying "My Precious" over and over again.' _

She laughed at the mental image of her uncle.

'_**Lmao. Kakashi-sensei really is a weird guy. But he's still cool. He's the only teacher at the school that won't send me to the principles office after a fight.' **_

Sakura read over his text and realized that he was right. Kakashi always sends the guys who fight him to the office, never Kiba himself. She wondered why?

"Maybe it's because Kiba never starts the fight?" She questioned out loud. She was probably the only person at school, other then Kakashi, that knew Kiba never starts the fights. The guys are always the one who picks the fights with him, he just ends them. It was because of that that gave him his reputation as a bully.

'_Wow. I never knew that. Guess Kakashi is smarter then I give him credit for. /Yawn!/ Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night!' _

She got under the covers and laid her head on the pillow just as a reply came in. She opened the phone and looked at the text.

'_**Night Sakura. Sleep tight! =)' **_

'_Thanks! 3' _

She closed her phone and rolled over to face the wall. She brought up her hand to her face and smiled, it was the same hand that she used to hold hands with Kiba today. She looked it over and smiled even more.

"It still feels so warm." She said in a soft voice bringing her hand close to her heart. She fell asleep instantly dreaming a nice dream of a warm hand holding hers.

**-**

_(Hey, I'm sorry if this update took a little while. I couldn't get this one scene right and it was driving me crazy. It was when they were in the ice cream stand. I couldn't make it fit right until a little while ago. Sorry! Next one will be up faster! I promise! Also if you guys have any ideas for my story go ahead and tell me. I love reading some of the ideas you guys may have.)_


	4. Chapter 4

Kiba was holding onto every word that she was saying at this moment. This one moment could change his whole life. This could be either the greatest day of his life or the day his heart shattered into tiny pieces.

"Well you see…I…well I…" He could feel his neck straining with her every word. His heart was accelerating every time she opened her mouth to speak. "I really don't know what to say."

He almost felt like laughing when she said that. She was, in his mind, the cutes girl he has ever known. She was wearing a weak smile on her face and he still thought she looked good. "How about saying yes?" He said it as a joke but he was in some ways serious, he knew also that he was wearing the same type of smile as her.

He heard her give a weak laugh at his attempt to lighten the mood and was scared for a moment when he heard it. "That's the thing, I can't really say that." She moved her eyes away from him, but that didn't matter. All he could concentrate of were her words.

'"_**That's the thing, I can't really say that"…**__She can't say it. She can't say yes because she doesn't like me. She doesn't have sort of feelings for me at all. To her, I'm just some kid that goes to her school. Nothing more.' _He wanted so badly to be mad. He wanted to yell and scream and hit everything in sight. He wanted so badly to be mad but he couldn't. No matter how badly he wanted to feel the rage rush through his body, he couldn't. He couldn't bring himself to be mad at her.

He looked down at the floor, hoping to hide his face from her. He probably looked like a pathetic loser and he didn't want her to see him that way. He's always wanted her to see him as a person who's strong and she can go to when she needs help. Even if she looked at him as a bully, at least then she would know he's strong. Now she probably thinks he's just some crybaby.

"Oh…I see." He kept his gaze down at the ground, hoping for her to just leave him alone. He didn't want her to see him like this. Even now, he could feel the start of tears forming in his eyes. He wouldn't cry, not in front of her, he refused too!

"No, that's not what I meant!!!" He heard her say and slowly brought his head up to her level and wondered what she had to say now. He was already to fall down into the abyss of heartbreak. "What I meant…I can't say yes because I don't know yet if I like you." He straightened up as she started speaking, playing with her bright pink hair. So many days, he's wanted to run his hands through her hair, to touch it, smell it, just being close to it and her.

"You and I don't really hang out so I don't really know what you're like." She was right. Other then this and school projects, the two of them don't hang out together. It wasn't like he's never tried to spend time with her, but Naruto and Sasuke are always with her so he can never get to her. Well there was that, but it was mostly because whenever he's near her he can't think straight and does the dumbest things.

When they were still in middle school, he tried asking her out once before on Valentine's Day, he had everything planned out. He bought a bouquet of four dozen red roses, a milk chocolate heart, and a card that had all his feelings for her written on it. It would have been perfect if everything didn't fall apart. When he left the chocolate in her desk for her to eat, it ended with her getting into a cat fight with a girl named Ami, saying she was trying to kill her because she was allergic to white chocolate. The card he made was the chocolates and she thought it was a joke from Naruto because he's always sending her fake mushy valentines every year. And when he tried handing her the roses, someone came running from behind him, making him trip and fall next to Sakura while she was buried under a pile of roses. All this happening before the end of homeroom!

He let out a soft sigh, that was one of the worst days of his life. He cut the rest of the day, to embarrassed to show his face to Sakura and anyone else who might have seen him. After that incident he's always just softly watched her from the background, but he told himself that once in high school he would try and ask her out again. Of course it took him forever to do it, hell, it took everything he had, his mom, and sister to push him out the door today with the letter.

"I was thinking that you and I could spend some time together and see if I like you that way or not." He was so busy thinking about Sakura and his past attempts that he almost forgot that she was standing right in front of him. "So…is that ok?" She asked him.

Kiba thought about what she was saying. She didn't know if she likes him the way he liked her yet because she doesn't know him. She wants to get to know him first to decide. That sounded like a good idea to Kiba, it gave him a fighting chance to win her heart and spend time with her. The only problem was the doubts that began to fill his head.

'_What if after all that, she still says she doesn't like me. How am I supposed to be happy in life again, if after I spent so much time with Sakura, she still doesn't love me?! Urgh! Why the hell does this have to be so damn complicated? Why can't this juts be like those damn romance stories Hana reads, where the girl loves the guy as much as he loves her?!?!' _Kiba thought of his sister Hana, and how he would always make fun of her for reading those types of books. Suddenly he didn't hate them so much anymore. He respected them now, because the guys in those books were always granted a happy ending with their girl, he however wasn't.

He should just tell her to forget about it and let him go back to watching her from the shadows. He would say that, he would. Too bad he couldn't form the words. He liked her idea, he liked it a lot. Maybe it could work for him. If she was willing to spend time to get to know him, should he really turn away her offer? Hell no!

"So…" He started hoping this would turn out well. "You would do that? Spend time together, just the two of us, and see if you can start liking me?" He asked not really sure if that's what she meant. He knew that she probably didn't mean just the two of them alone would be together, they would probably have people around them, but he wanted to test his luck.

"Yeah, something like that." He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He suddenly felt a lot better now.

Now to see how well his luck really was. "So in a way…you and I are soft of going out." He placed a hand behind his head and tried smiling. He wanted to look cool and calm and pray that she didn't just call of the deal and leave him all alone.

"We are?" She looked so confused right now, but Kiba liked it. She looked so cute!

"Well yeah. My sis, Hana, told me that some of the kids when she was in school use to date each other without being an official couple." He said with a slight blush. "They would go out on dates and stuff and would decide later on if they were serious abut each other or not." He added walking closer to her, his hand went to her but then retreated back. He wanted to try and hold her hand but wasn't sure if this was the right time for that or not.

"Oh, ok." She still looked pretty confused but at least she wasn't saying no or telling him how much she loved another guy.

Now that things were settled and they had everything understood, they had only one other problem to deal with. What the hell were they supposed to do now? Neither one of them has ever been in a relationship before, so neither had any sort of experience. Also because they weren't really boyfriend/girlfriend they weren't sure what type of dates would be appropriate. Probably nothing overly fancy or to serious.

"So…" Kiba broke the silence they entered. "Wanna get some ice cream or something?" He suggested trying anything that would break their uncomfortable silences.

When she gave him a bright smile he was glad he suggested it. "Sure." She agreed and he was happy to spend more time with her.

With that decided they started to head over towards the ice cream stand together. As they walked on Kiba moved his hand to grasp hold of Sakura's. He just had to do it, he wanted to feel her hand in his own. How her skin would feel against his, he wanted to hold hands with her since he first met her.

When she didn't pull away he felt like he was in the good zone. Things between them were calm and both didn't seem to mind holding hands. Yep, everything was going good for Kiba Inuzuka.

"HOLD IT!" For that one second it everything was good. But now it's not. Out of nowhere Naruto appeared behind them, placing both hands on their shoulders, making the two separate. He gave Kiba a pissed off glare.

"What the hell?!" Kiba was the first to react. He made a fist and growled at Naruto. How dare this little brat come and pull Sakura away from him!

"Naruto? What are you doing here?" Kiba watched as Sakura looked at her best friend and growled again. If this was a normal day, he would have just punched this kid in the face, but Sakura was here so he had to behave.

"I'm here to save you from this stupid dog!" Naruto said pointing an accusing finger at Kiba.

That one comment made him lose it. "What did you call me!?" Kiba took a step towards Naruto, ready to knock his lights out. How dare he call him a dog. He hates it when people call him dog and mutt. So what if he acted wild and crazy like some dogs and spends most of his time with his own dog, he was still a person and he deserved to be treated like one!

He took a step closer to Naruto, ready to knock him out, but was stopped when Sakura stepped in between them. His body went rigid when he felt how close they, he could smell her fragrance and had to stop himself from smiling. Sakura smelt so sweet to him.

"Kiba, just calm down." He stopped his growling and listened to her. He couldn't help it, he wanted to make her happy. But that didn't mean he would let his guard down around Naruto. Naruto may have been a hopeless case in the past but he somehow managed to become one of the best fighters Kiba's ever seen so he made sure to keep his hands in fist from and was in a fighting stance just in case.

"Look, I appreciate you worrying about me, Naruto, but I'm fine." Sakura told her best friend and Kiba smiled at her words.

'_Ha! You hear that you little brat. Sakura wants to you gone and wants to stay here with me.' _He was grinning on the inside as he watched Sakura tell Naruto to leave them alone.

"But…" Naruto tried to talk back but one look on Sakura's face told him not too. Kiba liked how she strong she was at this moment. She looked really cool.

"Just give it a rest, Naruto." Sasuke appeared walking up behind Naruto. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and looked to Sakura to Kiba. "Sorry about this, we just wanted to make sure everything was ok." He said holding his gaze to Kiba, who in return glared back at him. It was like back in the classroom again, this jerk didn't like him being near Sakura.

'_Well same to you! I don't want you being anywhere near Sakura either but at least I don't go and glare at you when she's around. I have more respect then this chicken-ass.' _He thought holding his glare towards Sasuke.

"Like I said, everything is fine." Sakura had stopped standing in front of Kiba and moved to stand next to him. Though he missed being close to her, he was still happy she was near him. "We were just talking and now we're getting ice cream. So you have nothing to worry about." Kiba smiled at her. Ok, so maybe things haven't worked out so well for him, at least she was still with him.

"We believe you Sakura, but excuse us for not trusting this damn bully over here." Naruto looked at Kiba with a sneer. It wasn't that he hated Kiba; he was a cool guy when he wasn't beating up people, but he didn't trust any guy with Sakura other then himself and Sasuke.

Kiba almost pounced on Naruto. He wasn't a bully! He just had the reputation as one. He glared at the two boys again and moved closer to Sakura. He placed a hand on her back, indirectly saying he was with her and he would be staying.

"Look you guys don't have to worry, just go home." Sakura tried again but it didn't work. Kiba was looking at them all and was letting out a low growl that no one but Sakura could hear. He just wanted them to leave him and Sakura alone.

For a second Kiba thought things would get worse for him, just like they always do, but for once they didn't. Sakura pulled his hand off her back and grasped it in her own. He stared down at their hands in shock before a warm feeling passed through his body. He wondered if Sakura felt this to. "Look, you guys be nice to Kiba. He and I are dating now so that means no trying to pick fights with him. Got it." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She expected them to behave and if they didn't then they would have to deal with her and her wrath. Kiba liked it when Sakura was like this. It reminded him of how dogs and wolves act. There are always two Alphas in the pack. And Alpha Male and Alpha Female. He could so see Sakura as the Alpha female of a wolf pack. And he would be there leading the pack with her.

Sasuke seemed unfazed by this action but Naruto seemed totally surprised. His eyes and mouth were wide open to the point where they would pop off his face. For a single moment he was at a lost for words. It was a rare moment for Sasuke who would treasure that moment for a very long time.

"WHAT!?!?" He shouted looking at the two's conjoined hands. "How the hell did this happen? Sakura, why are you holding hands with this guy?! Is he threatening you? Do you want us to call the cops?! Should we…!"

Before he could even finish his rant Sasuke and Sakura and Kiba all hit Naruto to shut him up. Sakura and Sasuke hit him on the head while Kiba kicked him in the stomach.

"OW!" Naruto fell to the ground in pain. He was muttering about pain and how everyone always hits him.

"We'll be going now." Sasuke grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt and started to drag him off. "We'll see you two tomorrow then." He said his goodbyes and dragged a complaining Naruto off and out of the park.

"Oi! Sasuke, let me go!" Naruto was shouting trying to break free of Sasuke's grip but was failing.

"Just shut up for once, you loser." That was all Sasuke said as they exited the park.

**-**

Once the two boys were gone Sakura and Kiba just stood in silence once again, holding hands. They didn't know what to say about what had just taken place, mostly because Naruto made it weird. But there was also what Sakura had said. Kiba was wondering if she really meant they were together now or did she just say that in the heat of the moment?

"So we're going out now?" He turned to look at her, a smirk on his face. He wanted to try and make things a bit lighter for them, even though he really wanted to know if they really were or not.

He smirked again when he saw Sakura turning her head away from him. "Oh, shut up." There was a blush on her face that she was trying to hide but Kiba could clearly see. He let out a light chuckle at that blush and how shy she was suddenly acting. She went from Alpha Female to shy little girl in under a minute.

"Come on, let's go before the ice cream stand closes." She pulled at his arm and he gladly followed her.

"Whatever you say." He had another smirk on his face as he let her pull him to the ice cream stand. He was really starting to like how this day was turning out.

"How can I help you two?" They walked up to the stand where the guy who was serving them gave them a polite smile.

"Two cones please." Sakura said retuning the smile. Kiba liked that she was polite to everyone around her. That is until they piss her off, then she goes after them and makes them regret picking on her.

"Ok, what'll ya have?" The guy asked them.

"Vanilla" Kiba gave his answer looking over every ice cream. He really wasn't that much of an ice cream fan; he only really cared for them when it was a really hot day.

"Can I have Coffee with rainbow sprinkles?" Kiba heard her ask and wondered why she wanted that. He assumed she would get chocolate since she would always order that on class trips.

"Coming right up." The guy went to scoop up the two cones of ice cream for the two teens.

"Yay! They actually have it!" Sakura cheered throwing her free hand up, that held her bag, in the air. The end of her bag hit her in the forehead. "Stupid bag." She mumbled glaring at the bag that just hit her.

Kiba gave a light laugh at this before reaching over to take her bag and place it over his own bag on his shoulder. He then gave her a wide smiling showing off his canine teeth.

"Thanks." She returned the smile and Kiba saw that this smile was brighter then the one she gave to the ice cream guy. He was happy about that. "You didn't have to do that." When he heard her say that, he had to fight the urge to kiss her forehead. She was so sweet and he was glad he took her bag. Maybe if he kept up this nice guy act then he wouldn't have to fight off the urge to kiss her. Maybe she would kiss him.

Their ice cream arrived and Sakura took her cone with her free hand and licked the drops that were already melting. "Yum." He smiled at her and was glad she was enjoying herself. That's what he wanted. For her to be happy, with him.

"I wanted too." Kiba reached into his left pocket, pulling out his wallet and paid the guy. He was glad his sister told him to put the note in his wallet instead of his pocket. Not only did it mean he wouldn't have to worry about losing the note, but it meant he wouldn't forget his wallet, which he's done so one more then one occasion. There was no way he would let Sakura pay, he was a man, and as a man it was his job to make sure that his woman was taken care of and happy.

"Hey, wait a minute." She tried to protest when she saw him paying and almost took her hand out of his but Kiba stopped her before she could. He tightened his grip just enough for her not to escape but not to the extent to hurt her. He didn't want to let her hand go.

"You didn't have to do that either." She told him as he took his own ice cream.

They walked out of the store, still holding hands, enjoying their ice cream. "Again, I wanted too. I am your boyfriend now so get use to it." He told her licking some drips of vanilla that were starting to drip down onto his hand.

When he realized what he said he wanted to kick himself. Sakura didn't make it official yet and who knows when that'll be. No _if_. It's _When! _He would make Sakura see that he's the perfect guy for her, no matter what.

"I didn't know you liked coffee ice cream so much." Kiba said watching her eat her ice cream. She already had all the sprinkles off and had eaten most of the ice cream.

"I love it. It's been my favorite flavor for as long as I can remember." She replied finishing off the rest of the top part and started going for the cone.

"Really? I always figured you to be the chocolate type." He said taking a few more licks of his own.

"I do like chocolate, but coffee has always been my favorite. But it's such a hassle to find that most of the time I do eat chocolate." He nodded his head thinking about that. He never really sees the Coffee ice cream when he goes to ice parlors or shopping, so he could imagine Sakura's frustrations with finding it.

They walked around the park for a little while, holding hands and talking about a few things. They talked about school, friends, and some memories that made the other laugh. When the sun started to set Sakura announced that she needed to head home before her mom started worrying about her. When she tried to let go again Kiba only shook his head no walked her home, the whole way he never let go of her hand.

It only took them a few minutes before they reached her house and Kiba was sad to see her go. He was enjoying himself and he didn't want to have to say goodbye.

"Well this is me." He watched as she unlocked the gate, then looked at him and then their hands. "I kind of need this back." She was giving him a playful smile.

"I'll give it back under one condition." He couldn't help but return that smile.

"Oh? What's that?" She had a knowing look on her face, which made Kiba feel a bit better. He didn't feel so weird about asking then. He reached over and gave her back her bag, before reaching into his right pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He flipped it open and hand his thumb over the buttons. "Give me your number." He waited for her to tell him. He wanted to have her cell number ever since he got his own phone but he never had the courage to ask her for it.

"Really? That's it?" She seemed a little surprised by his request and Kiba wondered why. Maybe she thought he would ask her for something else. But what else would he ask her for? He wouldn't ask for a kiss. If she did kiss him, it's because she wanted to kiss him, not just because he asked her for it.

She gave him her phone number and he silently memorized each number. He would never forget it. "Ok. Thanks." He gave her a bright smile and put his phone back in his pocket.

"No problem." She smiled back at him and brought their two hands up to his face. "So can I have it back?" He wanted to say no. to say that he wanted keep it, wanted to keep her near him forever, but he couldn't say that. It was too early to be saying stuff like that.

"Hmm…" He put on a fake serious thinking face. "I guess so." He let his grip on her hand go. He was sad that he was no longer holding it and suddenly he felt a little naked. He quickly placed his two hands in his pockets. "So, I'll see you tomorrow." He knew she would. He would show up bright and earlier tomorrow to walk her to school. If he was going to win her over, he would have to do everything possible.

As he turned to walk away, he was stopped when Sakura placed a hand on his shoulder. He stopped wanting to ask what she wanted but froze when he felt her lips on his cheek.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." He didn't move from his spot. His body was frozen stiff and his mind was a blank. Only when he heard her door close and he placed his hand to his cheek, feeling so warmth that was still there, did he know that Sakura really had kissed him.

"**YES!!!" **

He shouted in the streets running down them towards his house. The whole way he never once lost the smile on his face. He couldn't believe it. Sakura had kissed him. He didn't ask for it, or nothing, she kissed his cheek because she wanted to. So that meant she had to like him too!

He made it to his house faster then he ever has before in his life. The kiss he got gave him such an adrenaline rush. He was already in his house, taking off his shows, whistling a happy tune as he made his way towards his room. He would get changed, eat, sleep, and dream about the kiss he got from Sakura. He began to wonder what it would be like if he kissed her on the mouth.

"Well it seems you had a good day." Kiba turned to look at his sister Hana walking towards him. She had a bag of fast food in her hands. "Ma is working late tonight so it's just fast food for dinner."

Kiba took the bag and just nodded. He didn't care what was for dinner; he was in such a good mood that nothing could bring him down. He raced up to his room, where he knew his best buddy would be waiting for him.

"Hey, Akamaru!" He kicked the door open and slammed it shut just as a big white dog jumped on top of him, welcoming home his master. "Hey, calm down buddy. I missed ya too." Kiba patted Akamaru on his head before getting up and sit down on his bed. Akamaru followed him and rested down next to him.

"Oh man, buddy, you wouldn't believe the day I had." Kiba put one hand in the bag his sister gave him to eat his dinner while his other hand rubbed Akamaru's head. "Guess what boy? Sakura gave me a kiss today."

"Arf!" Akamaru wagged his tail as his master spoke.

Kiba laughed at his dog and gave him rubbed behind his ear. Of course Akamaru would be happy for him; after all he told him everything. He's the only one besides his sister and mom that know of his feelings for Sakura "Yeah, it was a good day." Kiba pulled out his wallet, opened it up to pull out a small photo hidden away. He stared at the photo and smiled, it was of Sakura the day they started high school. She wasn't facing his way because he took the picture in secret but she was smiling in it, her short pink hair blowing gently in the wind.

Kiba let out a happy sigh as he stared at the picture. Maybe next time his wallet will have a picture of the two of them together, holding hands, smiling happily. "Akamaru, it looks like life is finally working out for me." He turned to smile at his dog. "I confessed to Sakura, became her boyfriend in a way, we held hands, she gave me her number, and I…! Oh shit!" Kiba jumped at his realization. He pulled out his phone and almost through it against the wall. "I have Sakura's number but she doesn't have mine. I forgot to give it to her!"

"Arf arf!" Akamaru barked at his master trying to calm him down.

"Urgh." Kiba glared at the phone as if it was his fault. "Ok, just gotta calm down. I'll just text her so she has my number. Now it's only the matter if she keeps it." Kiba didn't let his thoughts continue down that road.

(A/N: _**Kiba Texts.**____Sakura Text._)

'_**Hey. It's Kiba, realized that you didn't have my number so I figured I better text you so you'd have it. So here it is! You better save it because I'm checking your phone tomorrow! =)'**_

_He closed the phone and waited for a reply to come. Akamaru was sitting in his lap, or at least his head was. The dog was so big that Kiba could ride him like a horse. _

'_It's saved, now I just need a pic of you to put on as the I.D.'_

Kiba smiled at the text. "Akamaru, smile for the camera boy." Kiba took the picture with his phone and immediately sent it to Sakura.

'_So cute! I love your dog? Is he actually smiling?'_

Kiba smiled as he wrote back petting Akamaru's head. His dog was still smiling.

'_**Yeah. His name's Akamaru. He loves getting his picture taken.'**_

He was happy he sent the picture of him and Akamaru. Maybe it would be a good topic for them to talk about tomorrow at school.

'_Aw. I wanna meet him!'_

He was glad that she wrote that. Because he would make sure the two would meet. He was also glad that she liked dogs so much. If she didn't, then he couldn't be with her. Even if he did love her, he needed to be with someone who cared about Akamaru.

'_**Ok! One day after school you can come over and I'll introduce you to him. He says that he's dying to meet you.'**_

Kiba gave a sneaky smile. It was true that he wanted her to come over and play with Akamaru, but he also wanted her over so that his mom and sister could meet her. It was important to get their approval of her. Of course he knows they'll like her.

'_Let's pick a day when we don't have a lot of homework. I get the feeling I'll be playing with Akamaru a lot when I get there.'_

He smiled again at her text. Hearing or rather reading that she would come over and spend a lot of time with him and his dog was a good thing for Kiba Inuzuka.

'_Oh, I almost forgot. My dad said that if you want to date me then you have to come over one of these days to meet him.'_

Kiba froze a little when he read the text. He immediately sent his reply.

'_**I'll come over tomorrow.'**_

He would go over there tomorrow and show her dad that they should be allowed to be together. He would get her father's approval of him.

'_It doesn't have to be tomorrow. He didn't pick a day he just said soon.'_

He didn't care. He would go over there tomorrow and prove himself to her dad.

'_**Don't care. I'll come over tomorrow and introduce myself before he says you can't see me.'**_

Nothing would stop him from going. He thought about what to text back and hoped he wasn't pushing his luck with her with this, but he needed her to understand how much he wanted to be with her.

'_**I don't want that. We just started dating, and I don't wanna have to break up so soon. I like you to much to stop this easily!'**_

He felt a little embarrassed about saying all this through a text message but it was something he needed her to know. He would not let her father think he wasn't good enough for his daughter. He would keep on dating her for as long as he could.

'_Ok. I'll tell them about tomorrow. Oh, by the way, you might want to skip homeroom tomorrow. Kakashi-sensei wants to have a private talk with you.'_

He gave a confused look at the phone and could only wonder why their masked homeroom teacher would want to see him. A thought came to mind.

'_**Why? What'd I do? Did he find out about the toilet bomb thing!?'**_

He really hoped not. Although he had a feeling that Kakashi knew it was him that did that, he was still worried about getting in trouble. If he was caught he might have to face some trouble with the cops. And having trouble with the cops won't impress Sakura's father.

'_That was you? I knew it!'_

He smiled at her text and was sort of glad that she knew it was him. It meant that she understood him then. He just wondered how she knew; he made sure to clean up his tracks.

'_**How'd you know it was me and not someone else? Like Naruto? He's dumb enough to do something like that.'**_

Everyone at school was always blaming Naruto for pranks that happened, even if he didn't do them, but he never got in trouble.

'_Naruto's not smart enough to do something like that without getting caught.'_

She had a point he thought. Knowing Naruto he would probably dance around once outside, yelling and screaming how his plan was a huge success, completely forgetting that everyone can hear him.

'_**True. So why does dear old Kakashi want to talk to me?'**_

He wondered if he had detention or something he forgot to do today. If so, then maybe he could talk to Kakashi and make him do whatever it is he has to do the next day. Like he said, nothing would stop him from going to Sakura's house tomorrow.

'_Because he's my uncle and he saw us today when you dropped me off home.'_

He almost dropped his phone when he read her reply.

'_**He's your uncle?! NO WAY!? Whoa. I guess that's why he's always near you. I always thought he was just some old pervert who liked high school girls.'**_

Kiba's seen their teacher near Sakura a lot in school and always thought he was just some pervert that liked being near high school girls and their uniforms.

'_Yeah, well…just be careful. Kakashi can be really scary when he has one of his talks with people.'_

He only rolled his eyes. How scary could one homeroom teacher be?

'_**How scary can it be?'**_

He waited for his reply.

'_Remember that kid Zaku you always used to fight with?'_

He remembered the bastard alright. He hated that kid, he still does. He's lucky he transferred schools so fast or else Kiba would have killed him for what he did.

'_**Yeah, I remember the bastard. He used to follow you around cause he wanted to get in your pants! I used to beat him up whenever he spoke about you. I still hate the guy.'**_

He wouldn't tell her this but Zaku even once tried to convince him to help him jump Sakura and her friends just so he could get in her pants. Kiba was so pissed off that day, it took five teachers and the school's cop to pull him off of Zaku and take him to the emergency room.

'_Well there's a reason why he transferred so fast. Kakashi had a little talk with him one day and the same day Zaku was already in the next town.'_

Kiba thought about the day Zaku transferred out of their school. It was only a week after he sent him to the emergency room and he always wondered why he saw the poor with a terrified look on his face.

'_**Seriously? Maybe I should come prepared tomorrow…'**_

He looked around his room to see where it was. He spotted it by his desk and was glad he decided to keep it.

'_What do you mean?'_

He wondered if he should tell her. He didn't want her thinking he was a pervert like their teacher.

'_**I got the latest issue of that book he's always reading in class. My sis saved the guy who writes it dog a few years back and he's always sending us the latest copy of his books before they reach the stores. I'll just give Kakashi-sensei the book and he'll forget all about his talk. Hell, he might even forget about going to homeroom.'**_

He smiled as he thought of their homeroom teacher and how obsessed he can be with those books of his. He remembered one time he cancelled classes for three days because he went to a convention for the books.

'_Yeah, you're probably right. I can see him in the corner rocking back and forth saying "My Precious" over and over again.'_

Kiba laughed thinking about Kakashi rocking back and forth in the corner of a room reading his precious book.

'_**Lmao. Kakashi-sensei really is a weird guy. But he's still cool. He's the only teacher at the school that won't send me to the principles office after a fight.'**_

Kiba thought about what happened at school today with Ukon. Kakashi really was the only teacher in that whole school that didn't send him to the office. He was the only teacher that got to know him and see that he doesn't start the fights. He just gets dragged into them and fights his way out.

'_Wow. I never knew that. Guess Kakashi is smarter then I give him credit for. /Yawn!/ Well I'm gonna go to bed now. Good night!'_

He smiled at her text and was a little sad to have to say goodbye to her again. He was having a good time chatting with her.

'_**Night Sakura. Sleep tight! =)'**_

He sent the text and smiled when he got his reply.

'_Thanks! 3'_

Kiba put his phone down and decided it was time for bed too. He changed quickly and got under the covers, Akamaru joining him. Kiba looked up at his ceiling and thought about today's events. He looked at his hand; the one that he used to hold Sakura's and smiled at it.

"It still feels so warm." He placed the hand over his heart and began to dream about his favorite cherry blossom.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura awoke in her bed to the feeling of someone was in the room with her. Slowly she opened her eyes and found that her uncle Kakashi was sitting in the chair at her desk. His face buried inside his favorite book, he didn't seem to notice that she was awake now. For half of her life, Sakura would always wonder what was in that book Kakashi would always read. She had tried asking him once when she was thirteen, but he quickly changed the subject, making her forget her question.

Sakura finally learned what was in it after searching up the book online. She couldn't look at her uncle the same for about a month. It was scary how easy it was to get what you wanted on the internet.

"So you're awake," Kakashi apparently had known that she was awake; he just chose to ignore her. "Good morning, Sakura." He turned his attention away from his book to give her a wave.

"Morning," She raised an eyebrow at her uncle and slowly got up out of her bed. "Is there a special reason why you're in my room?" She asked, crossing her arms trying to fight off the sudden chill of leaving the warmth of her blankets.

The silver haired man just shrugged in his seat and went back to his reading. "Just checking to make sure that a certain bully didn't decide to pay you an early morning visit." Kakashi turned a page in his book, he may have looked calm but Sakura could easily tell that he was still upset about what her mom said the night before.

"Relax Kakashi; I'm not going to have sex with Kiba. I don't on do that until I'm either in college or married." She told him, getting up from her bed and headed into her bathroom to change into her uniform for school.

"That's exactly what your mother told me when she first started dating your father," Kakashi's voice rang into the bathroom, and Sakura just rolled her eyes. "I'm serious Sakura. If Kiba tries something, I have no problem setting my hounds on him." He added on closing his book and standing up from his chair.

Sakura almost yelled at her uncle for saying that he would release his hounds on Kiba. Kakashi may have been a teacher at the local high school, but he trained dogs to help track and stop criminals for the police. She was reaching for her shampoo bottle to aim at his head, but remembered that Kiba had a little surprise for Kakashi today at school. "You know that Kiba has a dog right? From the picture I got, Akamaru looks like a really big dog too." She commented buttoning up her shirt and moved to grab her skirt and socks.

If Sakura was in her room she would have seen Kakashi shrug his shoulders. "I know that. More then once, I've had to send Akamaru back home and give Kiba detention for bring his dog to school."

Sakura finished putting on her skirt and socks and exited her bathroom. "I thought you don't give Kiba detention?" She asked, moving to her dresser next and started to comb her hair.

"I don't," Kakashi moved towards Sakura to give her the red ribbon she wears everyday. "When it comes to fights, I don't. Kiba isn't someone who will pick random fights or hut anyone just because he feels like it, I know that. However…" Kakashi had the same glint in his eye as he did last night. "When it comes to pulling pranks on the school, then I give him as much of detention that I want to give," He added on. "Especially pranks that involve my niece." Sakura had just finished tying on her ribbon when Kakashi said that.

"What are you talking about? Kiba never pulled a prank on me," She said picking up her bag and left her room, Kakashi was right behind her. "Maybe on Naruto and Sasuke, and the whole school, but he never did anything to me." She thought over the pranks Kiba had pulled over the years and she wondered how she never figured out that he liked her. She was always the one that was left unharmed in his little pranks, even with the toilet bombs. While most people had gotten wet because the bathroom flooded the classrooms, Sakura was outside helping the school nurse pick up papers that had somehow gotten thrown out her window.

'_Wait a minute? Don't tell me that Kiba threw the papers just so I didn't get hit with toilet water?!' _Sakura thought to herself, wondering how she could be so smart when it came to school, but when it came to everything else she was so stupid!

"By the look on your face, it seems that you've figured it out." Kakashi gave her a once over, before he sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "Ever since those rumors started, Kiba has never once done a prank where it could involve you."

"Hold on a minute." Sakura walked over to fridge and pulled out a bottle of water and an apple for her breakfast. She would need to head to school soon so she wouldn't be late. "If you knew all of this, then why didn't you ever tell me?" She asked, looking at her uncle. "You could have given me some warning before he asked me out, I could have been more prepared then I was." She added, taking a bite of her apple.

Kakashi just gave a light shrug. "Honestly, I never thought he would do anything. He surprised me too when he asked you out." Kakashi said to her, sounding strangely amused. "I always thought he was just too scared to ask you out. He was always nervous around you, that's why I kept him in the front row."

Sakura was surprised by that. "You kept Kiba in the front row because you knew he liked me? Then why did you move him behind me yesterday?" She didn't understand how her uncle thinks sometimes. If he didn't want Kiba near her, then why move him closer to her.

He just gave another shrug. "I didn't really have a choice. Ukon sits only a few seats away and I knew that there would be a problem if I left Kiba there, so I had to move him to the only available spot in the class." He told her. "Besides, I knew if he tried anything, Naruto and Sasuke would stop him." He added, taking out the book from his pocket.

Once the book came back out, Sakura knew that she wouldn't get anything more out of her uncle, headed for her front door and head to school. She could have easily gotten a ride from her uncle since he was her homeroom teacher, but he was always late and she didn't want to get in trouble. Also because if anyone found out about him as her uncle, the girls at her school would hate her even more because she gets to see the "Ultra Hot Kakashi" after school. Yeah, like she really needed to give them anymore reason to annoy her.

Leaving her house, and locking the door because Kakashi would mostly likely leave the house reading his book, and forget to lock the door. Sakura turned around; ready to face whatever came her way this day.

"Morning, Sakura."

She was ready for everything, but Kiba Inuzuka standing in front of her house and barley an inch away from her face. "Ah!" She jumped and backed up against her door in shock. She hadn't expected him to be there. "Kiba! Don't do that! You scared me." She said, holding a hand over her beating heart.

He gave her a sheepish smile and put one hand behind his head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He seemed like he was telling her the truth, so Sakura wouldn't clobber him like she would have done if it had been Naruto, or anyone else.

With her heart beating back at a normal pace, Sakura moved away from her door and her house, Kiba following her the whole way. "What are you doing here so early, Kiba? My dad won't be home until later." She wondered if he was going to face _Kakashi_ before school started. It may be better if he did face him now, but then again, if Kiba gives him the book now, Kakashi wouldn't leave her kitchen until he finishes the book.

"I know that." He gave her a smile as he grabbed her schoolbag and then placed her hand in his. This acting made stop and give their conjoined hands a questioning look.

'_Oh yeah, I made Kiba my boyfriend yesterday. Sort of.' _She sighed thinking how stupid she was, forgetting about what took place in the park yesterday. Kiba had confessed to her, and in a way she agreed to go out with him. She didn't say that she liked him, but she didn't say that she didn't like him. So they weren't officially boyfriend/girlfriend but they were going out. Right? _'This is so confusing. I'm getting dizzy just from thinking about it. I'll just go along with it and see where it takes me.' _She gave a mental nod and held hands with Kiba Inuzuka, the school's bully and her new boyfriend.

'_This should be an interesting day.' _Sakura could only image what would take place once everyone saw the holding hands. Everyone would probably freeze over from the shock of it all, even the teachers would too.

"I thought since we're together now, I should walk you to school and stuff." Sakura could hear the nervousness that was still in Kiba's voice. He was still nervous that she would completely reject him, but Sakura wasn't like that. She may not like Kiba like that, but she didn't hate him, so she would give him a shot.

"I see, well thank you. It's really sweet of you to do that." She gave him a bright smile and wanted to laugh when she saw how quickly he turned his face from hers. She could still tell that his face was by now a deep scarlet red.

"You think so? Well, I'm glad ya think so." He sounded so sweet to Sakura; she wondered how people could be scared of him. It definitely was something Sakura didn't see everyday. She was so used to the Kiba that would always be in fights, getting in trouble, and always seemed like he was the big bad wolf. However, Sakura could see that there was a whole other side to him, a side that she found really nice.

She wondered if anyone else ever saw this side, or was she the only one? Kiba really was sweet, and Sakura could see herself with him. _'Whoa. Calm down there girl, this relationship just started and I still can't be sure that I'll fall for Kiba. It's better for us to just take it slow and see what I feel later on.' _She told herself. She was probably only feeling so confused because she was seeing a new Kiba, one that wasn't having students running for help because he just beat up ten gang members all on his own. That was a scary day.

"Kiba, are you sure you ant to go to homeroom?" She asked him, Kakashi had probably left her house and driving to their school as they speak. "It might be better to just face him after school." She added, thinking of what might take place after school. Her uncle may be nicer to Kiba than most teachers, but he can also be very scary when it comes to her.

She looked up at him, hoping he would listen to her. "Nah, I'll be fine." He smiled down at her before bringing his bag to her face. "I got that stupid book with me and I'm ready to use it. I'll give it to him whenever I see him." He looked pretty confident to Sakura, like he would be fine once it was all over. Sure the book would help him, but once Kakashi read the book three or four times, he would come for Kiba.

"Just be careful. I know Kakashi, he'll still come once he's done and he's gonna try and scare you away." As she said this, her mind flashed to Naruto and Sasuke, as well as her father. _'That is if the others don't first.' _Sakura rolled her eyes at the men in her life and how they would act around Kiba.

She felt Kiba shrug, he was acting like he was yesterday, he wasn't letting go of her hand no matter what. That made her smile, this Kiba was really sweet. "Come on," She pulled him with her as they neared the school. "We don't want to be late." The school gate was now in view and soon enough everyone would see them walking together. Sakura could already image the panic and chaos that would take place once they stepped into the school.

"Sakura!" The chaos was already starting, but it was heading towards her and Kiba.

"Naruto?" Sakura, and Kiba, watched the hyper blonde come running towards them. He reached for Sakura's free hand and pulled her away from Kiba. "You gotta hurry, it's Hinata!" He dragged her away from Kiba and pulled her into the schoolyard.

"N-Naruto! Where are you taking me!?" Sakura struggled to keep her balance as the blonde dragged her around the campus of the school. She was trying to get him to release his grip on her but Naruto only picked up speed, making it impossible for her to let go.

"You gotta hurry, it's Hinata!" That made Sakura stop fighting to blonde and let him lead her around the school. They ran through the halls of the school before they finally stopped at Hinata's locker.

Naruto let go of Sakura's hand before pointing at Hinata. "Look Sakura, its Hinata! She's all better!" He pointed excited at the shy girl who was looking down in embarrassment at the attention Naruto was giving her.

Sakura looked from Hinata to Naruto, her hands clenching into fists and her shoulders began to shake with the rage she was trying to keep in. "Naruto…" She growled out, her eyes darkening with the rage she was slowly letting out. "You Dumbass!" She punched Naruto right in the face, sending him flying into the wall, leaving an imprint that he was there. She stomped over to the blonde and began to shake away what little brain cells he had out of his head. "What the hell is the matter with you?! You freaked me out, making me think something happened to Hinata!" She punched him on the head, making him realize that he had upset her.

Trying to rub away some of the pain he was feeling, Naruto gave his friend an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry Sakura, but I had to get you away from Kiba. Do you realize what you almost did?" He stood up, acting like he wasn't punched into a wall. "You almost walked into the school, holding hands with that guy!" He was making it sound like she had committed some horrible crime and was on the run from the cops.

"You do know that it's normal for a couple to hold hands, Naruto." Sakura crossed her arms, scolding the boy.

"I know that," He put his hands behind his head. "What I don't get is what you see in that guy." He was bringing it up again. Naruto wasn't happy that Sakura had said yes to Kiba about being his girlfriend.

Sakura just gave a long sigh; sometimes dealing with Naruto could be really tiring. "Just give it a rest, Naruto." She was just glad to have friends that can deal with Naruto when she was too tired, or annoyed. Sasuke came to stand next to Sakura, Hinata was right behind him. "You're only going to cause problems so for once, try not to be such a loser." Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, giving Naruto an annoyed look.

"What did you say!?" Naruto glared at Sasuke, not happy about being called a loser.

"Great," Sakura sighed again, turning to face Hinata. "Come on, Hinata. They'll be done soon enough." Sakura walked away from the bickering going on and headed to homeroom with Hinata.

"S-Sakura?" She heard the light calling of her name.

"Yeah?" She looked to Hinata, watching the girl struggle to find her words.

"Is…is it true? Y-You and K-Kiba are going out?" So that was what she wanted. Sakura should have known that Naruto would have told the girl. After all, Hinata was Naruto's girlfriend and he told her everything.

Sakura befriended Hinata before she even started dating Naruto. The girl was born shy so she didn't have many friends, like Sakura. So it made it easy for the two to get along with each other, plus Sakura could already tell that Hinata had liked Naruto from their first meeting and helped set the two up together.

"I guess you could say that." Sakura looked around to see if anyone, namely the girls, would try and pull one of their little tricks on her. So far no one was trying anything. "He asked me out, and I sort of agreed."

"Sort of?" Hinata was confused by Sakura reply. She explained to her what had taken place between her and Kiba at the park yesterday after school.

"So I guess you could say we're dating. I mean, we're not like an exclusive couple, but I wouldn't say that we aren't a couple either." Sakura was beginning to get dizzy again, trying to figure out exactly what she and Kiba really were.

"Um…how is Kakashi taking this?" Hinata was the only person, besides Naruto and Sasuke and now Kiba, that knew their homeroom teacher, was her uncle.

"He says he wants to talk with Kiba, however Kiba has a little surprise for him." Sakura smiled a sneak grin, she opened to door to their homeroom. "He's got the new book of the series that Kakashi is always reading." She wanted to laugh at the blush that overtook Hinata's face.

"How…Is Kiba…?" The poor girl couldn't even say it.

Sakura shook her head, clearing away any thoughts Hinata had. "No, he's not a pervert like Kakashi. His sister helped save the author's dog and now the guy is always sending them the latest copy of his books before there even released." She said walking to her seat; she didn't see any sign of Kiba yet.

'_I wonder if Kakashi already got to him.' _She was suddenly filled with worry. Kiba may be strong, but her uncle can be very scary if he feels like it.

Hinata took her seat, which was in front of Naruto's. "Do you think Kakashi will still try and talk to him?" Hinata was asking the same question that Sakura was asking herself.

"Who knows?" She gave a light shrug and went to pull a book out of her bag. That's when she finally noticed that she didn't have her bag with her, Kiba still had it. "I'm going to kill Naruto." Sakura stood up from her seat, moving towards the door and would head for the lockers. If she was lucky, she could find Kiba and get her bag back, the she would get Naruto for making her leave her bag behind. She had important stuff in there.

She went to open the door when it opened for her and Kiba stepped into the class, and in front of her. Suddenly the whole class grew very quite and got very cold. Most of the students in their homeroom were freaked out by Kiba, and were scared that he would go off at Sakura because she was in his way.

"Kiba." She breathed out his name, her cheeks suddenly stained pink by how close they were. Her eyes were locked with his and her heart started to pick up its pace again, only this time it wasn't because he scared her. _'What…is this? I feel so weird.'_ She didn't understand what was going n inside her. This was a new feeling for her, she didn't like it but at the same time, she did.

"Here." He held out her forgotten bag to her. "You forgot this when Naruto dragged you away." He may have looked to cool to everyone else in the room, but Sakura could easily see that he was nervous. His eyes kept moving from her to the floor, and his own cheeks were pink.

The look he had one was something she found really nice. "Thank you." She reached for her bag, her hand accidentally brushing against his. A warm jolt shot through her body, it was like yesterday when she first held his hand. It was different, but it was nice.

"No problem." He wasn't looking at her. Obviously he was still nervous, and she didn't know why, but suddenly Sakura really wanted to hold his hand.

Slowly she brought her hand up, reaching out for his; she wanted to feel his hand in hers. Her finger tips were just touching the palm of his hand when they all heard the yelling that could belong to only one person.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came bursting into the door, behind Sasuke, kicking and screaming at him. "Get back here, you bastard!" Naruto kicked for Sasuke's head but missed him and ended up kicking Kiba in the back.

Because Naruto kicked him, it caused Kiba to lose his balance and tumble forwards and to Sakura. Immediately she reached behind her to steady herself with the desk so she wouldn't fall, but Kiba had done the same. His hands were over hers on the desk, his body pressed into hers, making her legs dig into the desk as they stood up, foreheads touching each other.

"You little squirt!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, he looked ready to throw the blond out the window. He didn't seem to notice their position yet and Sakura didn't want to say anything.

It wasn't that she didn't want to, she wanted too! This was so embarrassing, everyone in the room was watching them and it was causing Sakura's face to heat up. If this kept up, it felt like her face would melt off. She wanted to tell him to get off, but she couldn't find her voice. Somehow the situation had robbed her of her voice.

"Alright, knock it off." Walking into the room was Asuma, a new cigarette in his hand. "Everyone take their seats." H commanded but no one was moving. He followed their gazes and found a scared Naruto, a pissed of Kiba, and a very red faced Sakura.

"Inuzuka?" He called and got the boy's attention. "What are you doing to Haruno?"

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be grateful for Asuma or not. She guessed she should be because he got Kiba to notice the position they were, causing his own face to become red but he jumped off her immediately.

"Sorry." He didn't look at her, either because he was embarrassed or because he was ashamed, Sakura wasn't sure. He didn't seem like the usual Kiba to her right now.

"It's alright." She grabbed her bag and went to take her seat, hoping to just forget about what had just taken place. Everyone was still staring at her and she really wished that they would all stop. She looked up to see all the students were still looking her way, before they suddenly gasped and turned around to face the board and Asuma.

Those actions had Sakura confused for the moment, she turned around to ask Kiba if he knew anything, when she saw that he was still standing and was glaring at anyone else that may have been looking her way.

'_He did it,' _She realized what he had done. _'He knows they're scared of him and he used that to get them to stop looking at me. Kiba, he knew that I was upset by it and did it to help me.' _The feeling to hold his hand came rushing back.

He finally looked away from them and stared into her green eyes, she saw an emotion in there that didn't look right to her. Kiba was quick to avoid her gaze and sat down in his seat. The whole time, he made sure to avoid her eyes; arms were crossed as he looked down at his lap. He was acting like a kid that knew he did something and was waiting for their punishment from their parents.

"I'm not mad." She had a feeling why he acting that way. "I know it was an accident." She gave him a bright smile. If it had been any other guy, Sakura would have knocked the living day lights out of them, but this was Kiba. He wasn't a pervert, he was a sweet guy that she could tell really cared about her.

Slowly Sakura saw him lift his gaze to meet hers and was glad to see that his eyes no longer held a look of shame to them. "You sure?" Forget holding his hand, Sakura wanted to hug the boy.

She nodded her head. "I'm sure." Another smile came to her face and Sakura was suddenly really glad that Kiba asked her out yesterday. It didn't matter that Naruto was glaring at Kiba, or that Hinata was giving her a worried look, or that Sasuke had a look that said he didn't approve. It didn't matter; all that really matter was that Sakura was really happy right now.

Asuma cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention onto him. "I know this is sudden, but I'll be your homeroom teacher today. We can't seem to get Kakashi to leave the teachers room, or put down that damn book of his." He grumbled the last part out before writing something down on the bored.

Sakura had to stop herself from laughing, so Kiba had already given Kakashi the book. By the sounds of things, made the silver haired man forget everything around him expect for the book and what it held inside. She gave one last look to Kiba before turning around to see what Asuma put on the board.

**-**

As the day passed and came to an end Sakura began to wonder what would happen once she got home. Kiba had said that he wanted to talk with her father today, but that mean he wanted to come right after school or would he come later on? She had wanted to ask him during their lunch break but Naruto had dragged her off before she could even turn around to face him. Of course after she knocked him out and went to search for Kiba, she couldn't find a single trace of him. She tried a few times in the classes they shared but none of her teachers let her. They all called on her, making her do problems that took her most of the period to solve.

Even know when they were in science class together, she couldn't ask him because Kurenai made her write down all the equations for their big test tomorrow. Seriously, did everyone plan this or what?!

_RING!_

When the bell finally rang, Sakura wanted to scream with joy but of course everyone was planning against her today. Kurenai had called to talk before she could even move away from the board. She wanted to scream, but she knew what the teacher wanted to talk to her about. It was about the application form she placed in to work at the hospital, Kurenai had helped her get an internship with Tsunade, head of the hospital. With a forced smile she walked to her teacher but not before seeing Kiba looking at her from the open class door before waving goodbye.

Sakura had listened to what her teacher had to tell her, speeding up the conversation as much as she could. When it was over, she grabbed her bag and ran to her locker. Once again, things seemed to be planned against her today. Someone had left their bag on the floor, causing Sakura to lose her balance and go flying to the floor.

Her face should have been kissing the cold floor but instead, it was pushed up against something that was warm and very soft yet firm. Suddenly she felt two arms wrap around her back, bringing her back into a standing position.

"Pathetic. Are you really that jealous that you would do something this petty?" She knew who this was; she was leaning against Kiba while he yelled at someone who purposely tried to make her fall. "Now knock if off." He growled as he tightened his grip on Sakura. "I don't want to see you doing something like this ever again." A small yelp was heard before footsteps could be heard echoing the halls, running away from them.

"Stupid fool." He sighed and let go of her.

Sakura suddenly felt really cold and had to hold herself to keep warm. "Thanks." She looked down at her feet, suddenly feeling very self-conscience.

"No problem." He took hold of her hand and led her out of the school and brought heat back into her body. Like always, he took her bag away so he could hold it.

"So…Kiba?" She called after a moment of silence. "Are you going to come over now or do you want to go home first?" She played with ha piece of her hair in her free hand.

"I'll probably go home first and change. I gotta make a good first impression on your dad." He gave her a smile that told her he was going to turn his shady wolf form into a well groomed purebred dog.

"You don't have to do anything major." She didn't want him to go to over the top just for her. He didn't have to change his whole image for her or her father.

He only smiled again and brought her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "I know, but I want too." It suddenly felt like there was a swarm of butterflies in Sakura stomach and they were all trying to break out.

"Oh, ok." She gave a weak smile and went back to looking at her feet. She hadn't been this shy since she was a little girl.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Sakura's house. Like yesterday, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before she ran inside her house to get ready for when Kiba came over. Quickly she ran up to her room, changed out of her uniform to take a fast shower and blow her hair dry. With that done, she tore her closet apart before finding an outfit she believed would be perfect for the night.

It was a light long sleeved pink shirt with a scarlet skirt and long pink socks that were a shade darker then her shirt. A small black cross chocker was wrapped around her neck and Sakura decided to not wear her ribbon for the night. Instead she left her hair down and added on a light shade of pink lip gloss.

Looking herself over in the mirror, she found the she looked good and went downstairs just as the doorbell ran, telling her that Kiba was here. "I'll get it, mom!" She called to her mother, who was just finished their dinner. Her father still wasn't home yet.

She ran to her door but stopped to take a deep breath once she reached it. She put a smile on her face and opened the door to reveal the face of the famous Kiba Inuzuka.

'_Oh my god…he's…he's…HOT!' _Sakura was mentally drooling at the image in front of her. Kiba wore the black headband around his forehead, trying to tame his wild hair somewhat. A tight back shirt that showed his muscles in his arms and his chest, with what looked like new dark blue jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly. Basically, she was looking at a very yummy Inuzuka.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted her with a bright smile, cheeks holding a light blush. "You look great."

'_And you look sexy.' _She shook her head free of any other thoughts that may come. Damn Kakashi for turning her into such a pervert. "Thanks. You look nice too." She said, a smile on her own face. If she had known that he would come here looking so good, she would have dressed up more.

"Sakura," She jumped at her mother's voice. "Dinner's ready, so why don't you invite your friend in so we can eat." Mika smiled at her daughter, before heading into the kitchen.

With her mother gone, Sakura turned her full attention back to Kiba. "Please come in." She moved enough to let him in, praying that whatever happened tonight would turn out well for her and not end up badly.


	6. Chapter 6

Kiba Inuzuka, the school's infamous bully that everyone feared for his strength, power, and his eyes that scared the teachers to the point they would cry, woke up from his sleep with a giant grin on his face and was humming. He had just had a dream of him and Sakura being a couple and in love but this dream was different from all the others that he's had. It was no longer just a fantasy that he tried living in, it was real life now. Sakura, the girl he's been in love with for as long as he could remember, agreed to go out with him.

Another grin spread out onto his face once his thought took him back to that day in the park. She may not have "officially" agreed to be his girlfriend but she did agree to going out with him and that was enough to keep him smiling. "Morning, Akamaru!" He stretched his arms above his head before bringing them back down to pet the giant dog that took up more than half his bed. It may have sounded strange to others that knew Kiba but Akamaru was his best friend and he would anything to keep his dog safe. He may be a bully to all the kids at his school but that didn't mean he hated animals.

With a loud bark as his own "good morning" Kiba jumped out of his bed and went to get dressed. It felt strange waking up early two days in a row but he was with Sakura now and there was no way he would let her walk alone. He could already imagine some damn pervert trying something on his Sakura and there was no way he would leave her defenseless. It was his duty as a man, and her sort of boyfriend, to keep her safe at all times. Of course he knew about her super strength, he's seen her use it whenever she was angry, mostly on Naruto, but even with that she could still get hurt and he vowed he would not allow a single scratch come onto her beautiful body. "Alright, now to make sure I look the part of being the perfect guy for my little cherry blossom." He hummed to himself once again, digging through his dresser drawer for a clean uniform along with clean socks and underwear. He ran into his bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and get dressed, once he finishes he would head over to Sakura's and walk her to school, just like any real boyfriend would do.

He wouldn't admit it to anyone other than Akamaru but he really had no idea what one was supposed to do when they were with the person they loved. He knew that he was supposed to treat her differently then he would if he was with a friend but he didn't know how he was supposed to act. Does he get all lovely-dovey with her? Was he supposed to stay by her side at all times? Or was he just supposed to hold her hand and kiss when she felt like it?

"_Urgh! This is all so damn confusing,"_He sighed as he walked around his room and took out a magazine hidden from under his bed. It was a local teen magazine that most of the girls in his school read, Sakura included, but he had bought a copy of this one because it was supposed to have great dating advice. _"I'm just lucky that lazy Nara kid was the one working the counter at the store instead of someone else I knew."_He didn't know the kid very well, other than the fact that he was friends with Sakura and he hated him for it, but Shikamaru knew Kiba had an older sister that read this magazine. He was used to him coming in the store to buy stuff for Hana so he hopefully didn't think of anything when he bought the magazine.

"Not that it even matters," He sighed again, falling on his back onto his bed. "This stupid thing didn't give me one helpful thing at all. Just talks about being sensitive and other stupid stuff." He threw the book into his garbage and growled. Kiba was not a sensitive guy that liked reading poetry and watching sappy movies that made everyone cry at the end. He was a guy that loved fighting, reading horror and action novels and movies that had blood and made people scream. He tried getting into that stuff that girls seem to like but he couldn't last five minutes for any of it.

"Arf! Arf!"

Looking down by his feet, Akamaru was barking at him to look at the clock. Listening to his friend and turning his attention to the clock Kiba nearly screamed when he saw the time. "Damn it!" Jumping off his bed he ran to his desk and quickly combed his hair that looked like a giant rat's nest and quickly tied his headband around his forehead before running out of his room. "Bye ma, Hana, Akamaru. I'll see ya later!" He ran out of his house as fast his feet could take him. He jumped a few fences and took one short cut that lead him to a fruit stand, where he quickly bought an apple, and ran down the same street that he had taken the night he had walked her home before he was finally in front of Sakura's house.

He leaned against the fence to take in some deep and needed gasps of air. He had run here at his top speed to make it on time to pick Sakura up for school, she should be leaving soon if he his watch was right. He's seen her a few times when he would walk to school, each time he wanted to join her on those walks but never could find the courage and would always walk a block behind her; he was usually late because of that. This time he finally had a reason to walk with her to school, a classic romantic way that a couple spend their time together. That teen magazine may not have been much help to him but those teen dramas that Hana watches did help somewhat.

His heartbeat quickened when he heard the sound of the front door being opened and a head of short bright pink hair coming out. Grinning to himself Kiba made his way to her, ready to take hold of her bag and hold her hand the whole way to school. He waved to her to greet her but she ignored him and locked the door. _"She looks deep in thought."_He could tell by the way her eyes seemed glazed over and how her body was stiff but relaxed. He's seen her look like this before whenever they had a really big test to take. He wasn't sure what had her thoughts so focused that she didn't see him but he didn't mind, she would see him as soon as she turned around.

He waited patiently for her to turn around and for him to see her beautiful bright green eyes.

"Morning, Sakura."

"Ah!" Instead of haring his own greeting she screamed and jumped back up against her door and Kiba felt like someone had punched him in the face. He thought Sakura wasn't scared of him so why did she just scream? "Kiba! Don't do that! You scared me." She said, holding a hand over her beating heart.

He finally realized why she screamed and gave her a sheepish smile, putting one hand behind his head and gave her an apologetic look. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." He understood what had just happened. She wasn't scared of his face but she was surprised that he suddenly showed up behind her like that. He was glad that that was it and nothing else, he didn't want her to only be with him because she was scared of him. He wanted Sakura of her own free will and he would do anything, even wear a bag over his head, if it meant she would stay by his side.

"What are you doing here so early, Kiba? My dad won't be home until later." Her words had brought him back and he only smiled at her. She had just remained him of his dinner date between him and her family. He would have to dress and act like a complete gentleman if he wanted her father's approval.

"I know that." He took her bag with one hand and grabbed her hand with his other. He loved the warm feeling he always got when their hands were intertwined and wondered if Sakura felt the same as he did. With a quick glance down he stole a look at her and paled when he saw the confused look on her face.

"_Don't tell me she forgot already?"_He was ready to cry at the thought of that. That moment in the park was sealed inside his memory forever and he wanted the same from Sakura. How could she have forgotten about his confession and her promise already?

"I thought since we're together now, I should walk you to school and stuff." He was nervous for bringing this up so suddenly but he needed too. He had to remind her of that special and magical moment in the park together and how they were dating now.

"I see, well thank you. It's really sweet of you to do that." She gave him a bright smile and Kiba could feel his face turn bright red at that smile. It was so sweet and wonderful, it made his heartbeat quicken as the very sight. _"Sakura…she's just so perfect!"_She was the only girl that could ever get him like this.

"You think so? Well, I'm glad ya think so." He sounded weird, maybe even babbling a little, but he wouldn't let that get to him now. Sakura was the only person that could get him to act like this. He wasn't a super sensitive guy that all the movies were portraying but he did act a lot nicer when he was with her. He didn't have the urge to fight or hit anybody.

With Sakura he always felt so calm and relaxed. It was like she had some sort of spell over him and it was one that he didn't want to break. He was happy being with her, happy of how she made him feel, happy that he was now the one that could make her smile. She may not have strong feelings for him like he did for her, but she did care about him and Kiba was glad for that. It were those feelings that made him smile.

"Kiba, are you sure you want to go to homeroom?" It was also how she worried about him. "It might be better to just face him after school." She knew about his reputation for being a tough bully but she still cared enough to worry about him. _"Sakura, you really are the perfect girl."_Right now he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arm and kiss her, but he told himself that he would take things with her slow. Taking it slow may drive him insane but it would help get her used to them being together faster and once she does then he can kiss her as much as he wants.

So before all that he needed to show her that she could also rely on him and not have to worry as much. "Nah, I'll be fine." He smiled down at her before bringing his bag to her face. "I got that stupid book with me and I'm ready to use it. I'll give it to him whenever I see him." He was confident once he gave Kakashi this book the man wouldn't be bothering Kiba for a few days now and maybe even let him date Sakura without a problem. He probably would if Kiba told him that he knew the author of his favorite books.

"Just be careful. I know Kakashi, he'll still come once he's done and he's gonna try and scare you away." He really loved how she worried about him but Kiba was tough and he wouldn't let one man scare him away, or anyone else. _"Speaking of others…"_His mind flashed him an image of Naruto and Sasuke. _"I'll have to come up with an away to deal with those two. They'll definitely try something to break us."_That was Kiba's number one problem. On a normal day if the two of them bothered him he would just fight them and be done with it, but he was dating Sakura now so that meant he needed to be _friendly_ with her friends. He wanted to shudder at the thought of being friends with them. Naruto he could handle, but Sasuke…he hated the guy.

He hated how he acted like he was better then everyone around him. Who died and made him the king of arrogance? He didn't understand what Sakura saw in the guy and that was another reason why Kiba hated him. He learned in grade school about Sakura's crush on the raven haired guy and he's hated him ever since. That hatred never left him, not even after Sakura had given up on her crush for the guy in middle school.

So even if it slowly kills him on the inside, Kiba would keep him mouth shut and his fist away from the guys face. "Come on," She pulled him with her as they neared the school. He smiled again, happy that she pulled his thoughts away from Sakura and his attention back to her. "We don't want to be late." The school gate was now in view and soon enough everyone would see them walking together. Kiba could already image all the shock looks they would receive once they entered the school but he did not care. Let everyone see that Sakura was his now and he would fight anybody who tried to take her away from him.

"Sakura!" The screams had already started but it wasn't one Kiba wanted to hear.

"Naruto?" Sakura, and Kiba, watched the hyper blonde come running towards them. He reached for Sakura's free hand and pulled her away from Kiba. "You gotta hurry, it's Hinata!" He dragged her away from Kiba and pulled her into the schoolyard.

Kiba watched as the hyper active blonde dragged her further away from him and growled. "Damn him!" He took off into a run and tore his way into the school, ignoring the screams of shock and fear from everybody that he ran past.

They all knew he was angry and knew to get out of his way.

Kiba searched all around him for any sign of Sakura, or Naruto, but he didn't see either of them. Growling again he punched the closest locker to him, making a huge dent in it causing it to fall off its hinges. With another growl he walked away from the broken locker and headed to his own. The whole way he was growling and glared at anyone who got in his way, he was pissed off at Naruto for taking Sakura away from him.

"_That stupid brat, he ruined that moment. I was so ready to walk into this school, holding Sakura's hand, and showing everyone that she and I are dating!"_That one perfect moment was ruined and now Kiba wanted nothing more than to knock Naruto's lights out. He'll let Sakura yell at him later but that stupid kid deserves it.

With a slam his locker was closed and Kiba made his way to his homeroom, his bag along with Sakura's still in his hand. He wondered if he could use the bag as a way to show people they were dating. He could return it to her with a kiss but he already said he would take things slow between them and Sakura was the one who gave him a kiss last time. He wanted to be respect of her wishes and do nothing that would upset her.

"Stupid Naruto…making this so complicated." If only that blonde headed fool never showed up then he and Sakura could have been having a great moment together that everyone could see.

"Upset about something, Kiba?" With a slight jump, he turned around to face the silver haired teacher. His face always covered by a mask and his one eye by his hair, it always bothered Kiba that he could never see the man's face or both eyes. He could always tell what a person was really like by seeing into their eyes but with Kakashi it was such a mystery that it bothered him.

"You could say that," he muttered, making his way into his homeroom. At least there he could talk with Sakura but he was sure that Naruto and maybe even Sasuke would try and prevent that. "I really hate them."

"Who?" He hadn't meant for Kakashi to hear him, he wasn't sure how the guy even did. _"And ma says I have super hearing?"_There was a lot more to his teacher then he first thought but Kiba would focus on that later. "You're two favorites, Naruto and Sasuke." He turned back around to face the guy and crossed his arms.

"Hmm…what did they do?" Kakashi only smiled behind his mask but Kiba knew this man too much. He was planning something.

"More like what they're going to do," He growled thinking of what they might do to prevent him from being with Sakura. "Naruto already dragged her away from me and I'm positive they're going to do a lot more to keep her away." He was beginning to hate them even more now.

"I see…" Kakashi's voice was soft, like he was thinking things over, almost like he was on Kiba's side. That made him drop his guard for a moment, perhaps the man wouldn't try and do anything to him. Maybe he accepted that he and Sakura were now dating and would help him deal with Naruto and Sasuke.

"It seems that those two never change, but Kiba…" In a flash, he hand both his hands on Kiba's shoulders and had his face inches away from his, showing off both his eyes to Kiba. One black one and one red one, both looked like they were seeing into his soul. "I think you and I should have a talk first."

He only let his guard down for a moment with this man and that one moment was enough for his to get an advantage of him. Kakashi's grip on him was tight and he doubted that he would be able to break free. _"Damn it…I didn't think Kakashi would be this good. I always thought he was some lazy teacher but it looks like I was wrong."_He knew what he needed to do if he wanted to get to his homeroom and see Sakura again before class started.

Very slowly he reached for his bag and opened the zipper, his eyes never leaving Kakashi but he could tell that the man was watching his every move. His hand felt around inside the bag, searching for the object that would get him out of this mess. _"Got it!"_With his hand wrapped around it, Kiba smirked at the man now that he had his secret weapon in his hand. "I totally agree Sensei but first…" His hand came out and he showed the new Make-Out Paradise book to the teacher. It was the latest volume that wouldn't be out for another three months and the very sight man Kakashi's body turn to stone. "Wouldn't you prefer to read this copy of your favorite series? If I'm correct, it hasn't been released yet."

"How…did you…?" Kakashi couldn't even speak and Kiba knew he had him.

His smirk knew when he saw this and a chuckle escaped him. "I happen to close friends with the writer. He sends me all his books, even the ones that didn't get published," The man froze once again at the mention of other books. "I was thinking of giving you all of them but I'm gonna need a favor in return…"

In a flash the book was gone from his hand and Kakashi was already walking down to the teacher's room, book in his hand and face buried deep into its pages. "So I guess this means you'll help me deal with Naruto and Sasuke?" Kiba already knew his answer; he just wanted it to be confirmed by the man. This way if he tries to double cross him he'll be able to prevent that betrayal with what went on this day.

Kakashi only turned his attention away from his book long enough for him to call back, "She's all yours." After that he was gone. Probably ran off to the teacher's lounge or the roof where he could read his book over and over again.

Grinning at his victory, Kiba made his way towards his class ready to have a nice long chat with his precious cherry blossom. He had a feeling that they wouldn't be interrupted from their teacher and her two friends would probably go looking for the man to try and step in. However as long as Kakashi knew about Kiba's stash of new and unreleased Make-Out Paradise books then the man would not help the two.

With a better mood in him then when he first walked in, Kiba made his way to his homeroom. He wasn't sure why but he felt like today wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would be. He got Kakashi off his back and soon enough he would get to see Sakura's lovely face once again. After passing by a few kids that thought they could sneak up on him, he punched them all in the face; Kiba was finally at his homeroom door. His hand on the handle and threw open the door, ready for anyone that tried to pick a fight with him, but he hadn't expected to come face to face with Sakura.

Suddenly the whole class grew very quiet and got very cold. Most of the students in their homeroom were freaked out by Kiba, and were scared that he would go off at Sakura because she was in his way.

"Kiba." She breathed out his name, her cheeks suddenly stained pink by how close they were. He had never seen her look so cute before in his entire life and right now he wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and never let go.

"Here" He held out her forgotten bag to her. "You forgot this when Naruto dragged you away." He may have looked to cool to everyone else in the room, but only Sakura could easily see that he was nervous. His eyes kept moving from her to the floor, and his own cheeks were pink. _"Oh man…I didn't expect this. I mean I know Sakura's cute but now she just took it to a whole new level!"_

"Thank you." She reached for her bag, her hand accidentally brushing against his and a sudden warm jolt spread through his body. It almost exactly like yesterday when he first held her hand and he really wanted to so more now. He really wanted to reach out and wrapped his arms around her and show the whole class that she was his girl.

"No problem." Too bad he was such a coward, otherwise he would have. His eyes would move between her and the floor, showing only her how nervous he really was. He could fight against a whole gang on his own, all of them attacking him at once with different weapons and more but when it came to showing his feelings for Sakura, he became a scared little puppy that was afraid of being scolded for peeing on the rug.

From the corner of his eye he saw her hand moving towards his own. He sucked in a gasp and watched as she slowly moved her hand towards his; she wanted to hold his hand as well. _"Yes! Thank You!"_He gave a quick 'thank you' to whoever was granting him this great moment and watched just as her finger tips were just touching the palm of his hand. They were almost touching when they all heard the yelling that could belong to only one person.

"Sasuke!" Naruto came bursting into the door, behind Sasuke, kicking and screaming at him. "Get back here, you bastard!" Naruto kicked for Sasuke's head but missed him and ended up kicking Kiba in the back.

Because Naruto kicked him, it caused Kiba to lose his balance and tumble forwards and to Sakura. His reflexes kicked in and his hands flew onto the table to balance his falling body so it wouldn't fall down to the cold unclean school floor. "You little squirt!" Kiba yelled at Naruto, he looked ready to throw the blond out the window. His mind was so focused on Naruto, how he was ready to beat the snot out of the annoy boy, that he had yet to notice who he was on top of.

"Alright, knock it off." His body stilled when he heard the call of the teacher, Asuma-sensei came into the room probably with a new cigarette. He was a good teacher in Kiba's mind, but he smoked too much and it bothered his nose. "Everyone take their seats." He commanded but no one was moving. He followed their gazes and found a scared Naruto, a pissed of Kiba, and a very red faced Sakura.

"Inuzuka?" He called and got the boy's attention. "What are you doing to Haruno?"

Kiba was confused by that question. He wasn't doing anything to Sakura, his anger was directed at Naruto not her. He turned his head away from Naruto to face Sakura, possibly ask her what Asuma was talking about, when he noticed the position they were, causing his face to become red but he jumped off her immediately.

"Sorry." He didn't look at her. He couldn't, not after having his body so close to her. He was teenage aged boy for heave sake, he had needs and wants and most of them involved Sakura and he couldn't go there. Not to the place his mom nicknamed his "Happy Place."

"It's alright." A wave of relief washed over him when she said those two words to him. He was so glad that she wasn't upset or angry with him and understood that it was not his intention to put her in that type of position. He still had her bag in his hand and silently watched as she grabbed her bag and went to take her seat, his feet only a few steps behind hers.

Suddenly a shiver went down his spine and Kiba knew people were watching them. He didn't give a rat's ass about people staring at him, he was used to them staring at him but he knew that Sakura wasn't. Even with her in front of him Kiba could tell that the stares were making her feel uncomfortable. Not wanting his crush to feel any more pain he moved his gaze to the students in his class and gave them all a hard glare, if they feared him then he would use that to his advantage to help Sakura.

They all gasped and turned away in fear of what he would do to them if he kept staring. Mentally he did a small happy dance because he helped Sakura out but then she herself turned around to look at him and his heart dropped.

"_Crap! She saw me glaring, saw me looking and acting like a bully!"_His fear of her being afraid of ashamed of him suddenly came back at him at full force.

He finally looked away from them and stared into her green eyes, she saw an emotion in there that didn't look right to her. Kiba was quick to avoid her gaze and sat down in his seat. The whole time, he made sure to avoid her eyes; arms were crossed as he looked down at his lap. He was acting like a kid that knew he did something and was waiting for their punishment from their parents.

"I'm not mad." Her soft voice reached his ears and his shoulders loss some of the tension that he had in him. "I know it was an accident." She gave him a bright smile. Even without looking at her completely he knew that smile was for him, that bright warm smile that he always dreamed about being directed at him. Maybe dreams do come true?

Slowly he lifted his gaze to meet hers and was glad to see that the smile was still on her face and her eyes held no sign of anger. "You sure?" He wanted to be positive that she wasn't upset with him; if she was then he would do everything possible to get rid of her anger for him.

She nodded her head. "I'm sure." Another smile came to her face and Sakura and Kiba was truly glad that he had asked her out yesterday. He always wanted her to smile at him and at last she finally was, she was giving him a smile that could light up an entire room and he felt like one of the luckiest guys in the world. It didn't matter the looks he was getting, mostly from her three friends, he was still glad that he finally asked her out.

Asuma cleared his throat, calling everyone's attention onto him. "I know this is sudden, but I'll be your homeroom teacher today. We can't seem to get Kakashi to leave the teachers room, or put down that damn book of his." He grumbled the last part out before writing something down on the bored.

Kiba smiled when he saw that Sakura had to stop herself from laughing. He knew why she was laughing, Kakashi was really obsessed with those books and it amused both teens of how the adult was acting. It doesn't look like Kakashi will be joining them for dinner that night. She gave one last look to Kiba before turning around to see what Asuma put on the board.

As the day passed and came to an end Kiba began to wonder what would happen once he entered Sakura's house and met with her parents. He knew he had to be the perfect gentleman to impress them and he wanted to ask Sakura a few questions about her family, what topics he should avoid and other things, but every time he getting closer to her she seemed to just disappear. When lunch finally came he tired asking her to join him on the roof but like before she was dragged off by Naruto and out of his grasp. It seemed like the blonde was working his hardest to keep her away from him.

With an annoyed sigh, Kiba made his way up to the roof of the school to eat his lunch in peace and think over a few things. He always came up with his best ideas whenever he was outside in the fresh air, something about the wind blowing and listening to the sounds of the world just calmed him and made him think clearer. At this point he really needed his mind clear.

Naruto was really starting to piss him off that he wanted to hit the blonde whenever he saw him; Sasuke was not far from being punched. The two kept giving him glares and staring him down whenever they meet in the halls and class. They weren't even trying got keep it a secret from him that they were keeping Sakura away from him. Maybe from Sakura herself but the two of them were basically flatting it in front of his face of their intentions. They didn't approve of Sakura with him and they wouldn't be changing their minds anytime soon.

"Damn it," Kiba groaned, running a hand through his hair. "This sucks so much." He grumbled taking a bite out of his sandwich. He was lucky that his sister packed it in his bag for him before he left the house, he was in such a hurry to leave that he hadn't thought about his lunch. All that was on his mind was picking up Sakura from her house and walking her to school in hope that he would get closer to her. "Lot of good that did." He grunted and sighed once again and ran his hand through his hair again but was stopped by his headband. It was a dark blue almost gray type fabric that he tied around his forehead to keep his hair from falling into his face. It was old and pretty worn looking, it should since he wore it everyday, his sister had told him to get a new one but he would never be able to part with this piece of cloth. It was a gift, the first ever gift that Sakura had ever given him.

/Flashback/

_They day was bright and warm for the young children as they played around during recess. Their cries of laughter could be heard throughout the school and all of the teachers were happy to see their students laughing and having fun while in their care. However one young boy was not among those laughing children but instead off on his own, sitting behind a tree playing by himself. Kiba Inuzuka had the reputation as a bully even back in grade school, of course the teachers still tired to get him to interact with other kids but they all ran away in tears, so he stayed by himself most of the time. _

_Kiba was used to all this and stopped caring about always hearing the kids laughing and enjoying the time spent with their friends. He had a best friend himself, two actually if you count his puppy Akamaru, but his other friend was Shino and he was home schooled so Kiba only saw him on weekends and when school ended. So for now he would sit by himself at recess and not care that the kids were all afraid of him because one of them said he looked like a scary beast and made everyone run away. _

"_What are you doing here by yourself?" Hearing a new voice, Kiba turned his attentions away from the dirt he was drawing stick figures in and looked around to see a girl with short pink hair, bright green eyes, and a red ribbon in her hair looking straight at him. _

_He knew this girl, she was in his class, the same class that everyone said he looked like a beast. He glared at her and turned away from her, he didn't need to hear her crying to the teachers how she was afraid of him. "Nothin', now go away. I don't wanna deal with your dumb crying face." He huffed at her, waiting for her to runaway from him and leave him in peace. _

"_Crying?" She spoke again and he could hear her feet moving, but not in the direction he wanted them to take. She was walking towards him to the point she sat herself down next to him. "Why would I cry?" She asked him, truly not understanding what he had meant when he spoke to her. _

_Annoyed with all this Kiba turned back around and crossed his arms, to resist hitting her if he felt like it. "Look, why don't you just go away and leave before you get me in trouble. I get in enough thanks to everybody calling me the big bad wolf of our class." He was beginning to wonder if this girl was either to ditzy to understand that everybody hated him or what just playing a trick on him. Either way he wouldn't let his guard down. _

"_I know," She spoke lightly, like none of this was new to her. "You're Kiba Inuzuka, you're in my class and you sit right behind me." She smiled telling him everything that she knew. _

_She knew who he was and what everyone called and him and yet she was sitting next to him, talking to him, and not running away in fear. "Are you stupid of something?" That had to be it, the girl had to be dumb or else she never would have bothered him. _

"_Hey!" She pouted and pulled out a folded piece of paper from a pocket of her red dress. It was of their recent math test and it red at the very top was her score, 100. "I happen to be very smart so don't call me dumb." She pouted at him only long enough for her to put her test back into her pocket before the pout left her face and she got closer to her. Her face only and inch away from his. _

"_Wha-what are you doing?" This was something Kiba was not use to. Having a person come this close to him and stick their face in his, it didn't help that it was a girl. Kiba knew that that whole cootie thing that every thinks is fake, his mom explained that to him when he first entered school. By yelling it to him but that scream reached into Kiba's head and made him understand that cooties are fake. _

"_I'm looking at you," she whispered to him, her hands coming to touch his two birthmarks on his face. Marks that everyone in his family had but many people found them weird and shunned him because of it. "I just don't see it." _

"_See what?" His cheeks were staring to feel very hot from this girl being so close to him. Kiba was only seven but he knew a little about boys and girls falling in love, once again by his mom yelling at him to understand. He didn't hear the full version, his mom said she would tell him the rest when he was thirteen but he wasn't sure he wanted to hear it because of the look of fear his sister had on her face when it was mentioned. _

_She finally stopped touching his face and moved back, but she kept staring at him with questioning eyes. "I don't see what everyone else sees," she seemed upset but mostly confused. "Everyone is always saying you look scary but I can't find anything about you that looks scary. I wonder if that means my eyes aren't working?" She questioned to herself mostly but Kiba still heard her. _

_He heard every word she said and was frozen in his spot. She wasn't afraid of him, she didn't find anything scary about him, she…wasn't running away in tears. "Really!" he jumped when the thought finally passed in his brain. "You're really not scared of me?" He asked, thinking that it had to be too good to be true but really hoping that it wasn't. _

_She focused her attentions back on him and nodded with a bright smile. "I may not be able to see what everyone else is seeing but I can see that you're not scary at all. In fact I think you look really cool!" _

_Kiba felt his heartbeat quicken once again and knew that this girl, whoever she was she would become someone that would be very special to him. "You're name…I don't…"_

_He was stopped by the bell and the girl stood up from her spot. "I have to go, that's the bell," Only instead of leaving him like he thought she would, she reached into her pocket and pulled out a bluish-gray headband and tied it around his forehead. "There. Now you look even cooler and maybe if people can see your eyes they won't be so afraid of you." She smiled to him again before taking off in a quick run to catch up with her friends that were calling to her. _

"_Come Sakura! Hurry up!"_

"_Coming!" _

_He sat there, frozen in his spot from the moment she came to him, Kiba knew that that girl would be in his mind for a long time. "Sakura," he whispered her name out and suddenly he could move again, as if saying her name was a magic spell that released him from his invisible chains. Slowly he made his way back to his classroom and took his seat behind her, Sakura, he loved how her name sounded. Throughout the entire lesson he kept his gaze on her, never once did his eyes ever leave her short pink hair. He smiled to himself and vowed that he would talk to her again. _

/End Flashback/

He did finally talk to her again but it took him most of his grade and middle school life to get the courage to speak to her. He had planned on talking to her once school ended but when he saw her talking with a group of her friends, he froze and watched the group leave the school grounds. He wasn't used to talking with people, at least not without them screaming and crying and he was worried that she might do that if he approached her too suddenly.

"In the end, I'm still the same coward I was back then." He said to himself, tying the headband back around his forehead. He had always been watching Sakura, waiting for the perfect time to approach her or at least until he finally got enough courage to walk up to her. "As ma would say, "that was then and this is now" and Sakura is finally here with me, willing to give me a chance as her boyfriend so I can't give up. Screw Naruto and Sasuke, I can win Sakura over even with those two losers trying to mess me up." He was pumped up now, adrenaline rushing through his body getting him ready for whatever challenge Naruto and Sasuke might have for him.

The lunch bell ran and Kiba made his way back down into the halls and headed to his next class, his eyes scanning for a head of pink, black, and blonde. Whoever he confronted he would be ready, nothing would stop him from keeping Sakura with him. So as his day went on, Kiba watched out for any signs of Sasuke and Naruto but hadn't seen any of them. It was like they had disappeared. He saw Sakura but it was during their last class and of course he couldn't turn around and talk with her because their teacher decided at the last minute to review for a big test and he needed to study. If he brought home another failing grade he was sure his mother would kick his ass.

_RING!_

When the bell finally rang, Kiba wanted to scream with joy but of course everyone was planning against him today. Kurenai had called Sakura to talk before she could even move away from the board. Kiba watched her walk up to the board and grinned when he saw that she seemed stiff and tensed. Reading body language was a gift he had and by the way Sakura was acting she wanted to talk with him as badly as he did with her. Looking back over at her from his spot at the door he watched her eyes move to his and he gave her a quick smile and wave goodbye before exiting the room and heading towards his locker.

He had to impress Sakura's parents and one sure way was to study and get good grades like their daughter. Heck studying could lead to study dates between the two and maybe even more dates which could lead to even bigger events. Another grin was on his face as Kiba pulled the books he needed from his locker and hummed a happy tune. He was having dinner at Sakura's tonight and he couldn't wait. With his great hearing and sense3 of smell he knew Sakura was coming to her own locker, and by the sounds of things it seemed like she was in a hurry as well. Another grin came onto his face as he turned around to watched the young girl speeding to get to him, but his grin faded when he saw what was left on the floor.

He growled when he saw the bag being purposely dropped on the floor in Sakura's direction. In a flash he was by her side, arms wrapped around her waist to steady her and keep her from falling. "Pathetic. Are you really that jealous that you would do something this petty?" He growled again and was restraining himself from punching this person who purposely tired hurting _his _Sakura. "Now knock if off." He growled as he tightened his grip on Sakura. "I don't want to see you doing something like this ever again." A small yelp was heard before footsteps could be heard echoing the halls, running away from them.

"Stupid fool." He sighed and let go of her.

"Thanks." He heard her soft voice and looked at her small form. She was looking down at her feet, as if she was suddenly feeling very self-conscience.

Smiling to himself, glad that he kept her from being harmed. "No problem." He took hold of her hand and led her out of the school and brought heat back into her body. Like always, he took her bag away so he could hold it.

"So…Kiba?" She called after a moment of silence. "Are you going to come over now or do you want to go home first?" She played with a piece of her hair in her free hand and Kiba wanted to laugh. He had never seen her act this way before.

"I'll probably go home first and change. I gotta make a good first impression on your dad." He gave her a smile that told her he was going to turn his shady wolf form into a well groomed purebred dog.

"You don't have to do anything major." The way she put it made it sound like she liked the way he looked now and that was a major bonus for him.

He smiled again and brought her hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of her hand. "I know, but I want too." It suddenly felt like it was just the two of them walking, no one else was around. The connection they were having at this very moment felt that strong to Kiba.

"Oh, ok." She gave a weak smile and went back to looking at her feet. She hadn't been this shy since she was a little girl, Kiba knew that and was kind of glad to see this other side of her. He loved seeing her strong wild side everyday, but seeing this shy Sakura was really cute.

They walked in a comfortable silence until they reached Sakura's house. Like yesterday, she gave him a kiss on the cheek before watching her enter in her house and running home like he was being chased down. In a flash he was in his room, stripping off his uniform and jumping into his shower to clean, shave, brush, and more until his body would shine. Jumping out of his shower he dried himself off and proceed to grab all his clothes and look at them all, inspecting what was clean, what was dirty, and what was just plan stupid. He needed to pick out the perfect outfit for tonight. An outfit that said he was a good kid but could hold his own in a fight, got good grades but wasn't a nerd, that hi love for Sakura was true and he wasn't just some creepy stalker.

Finally he pulled together an outfit he deemed worthy of tonight's events and ran back out of his house, not before saying goodbye to Akamaru and promising that this weekend he would bring Sakura with them to the park to play, before running down the streets back to Sakura's house. Taking in deep breathes he calmed his nerves down, or tired too, and rang the bell.

"I'll get it, mom!" He heard her voice, she was coming to open the door for him and for a moment his mind went blank and he had forgotten everything, even his own name.

Finally the door opened, a light from the room revealed to him Sakura Haruno n all her beauty and Kiba felt like he was going to drool at any moment. _"She's…amazing!" _His heart was beating a mile a minute as he looked her over and suddenly he felt like his outfit wasn't as good as he first thought it was. Kiba wore the black headband around his forehead, trying to tame his wild hair somewhat. A tight black shirt that showed his muscles in his arms and his chest, with what looked like new dark blue jeans that seemed to fit him perfectly.

"Hey Sakura." He greeted her with a bright smile, cheeks holding a light blush. "You look great."

"_Ok, just keep calm and keep a conversation going. That won't lead you to any unnecessary thoughts._" He told himself, cursing his hormones and teenaged brain.

"Thanks. You look nice too." A smile on her face as she spoke. He really wished he had dressed up more for this.

"Sakura," She jumped at her mother's voice and so did Kiba. He looked in an saw an older version of Sakura and wondered if she would look like that in time? "Dinner's ready, so why don't you invite your friend in so we can eat."

With her mother gone, Sakura turned her full attention back to Kiba. "Please come in." She moved enough to let him in and Kiba was praying that whatever happened tonight would turn out well for him and not end up badly.


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura was surprised by how well the events of the night were turning out so good. Her father had come home an hour earlier then he usually does, she figured he wanted to meet the boy that wanted to steal away his little girl, but instead of giving him the third degree and the whole my-daughter-is-to-remain-pure-and-if-you-make-her-cry-I-will-kill-you-and-make-you-cry-for-all-eternity! No, her father had started off like that but after only ten minutes of talking the two guys were hitting it off, talking about sports, schools, and evens fighting. It was kind of weird having her father act this way with a guy other than Naruto or Sasuke but she had to admit that it felt really nice too.

"So I'm sitting there, watching as those two maniacs smack the hell out of each other and suddenly some random dude from the audience comes out and upper cuts one of the two," Kiba had a huge smile on his face as he demonstrated the uppercut that happened in his story. To Sakura it looked like he was really enjoying himself. "It was so insane but so worth it." He was currently talking about a boxing match that he had seen as a child and Sakura was actually enjoying herself. Usually when Naruto and Sasuke talk about fights it usually ends up in a fight, one that she has to break up.

"Sounds like you really enjoyed yourself." Sakura commented, picking up his plate and bringing it to the sink where her mother was.

Handing the plate to her mother she grabbed two bowls of ice cream, one for herself and the other for Kiba. "You bet," he gave her a warm smile and thanked her for the ice cream once she sat back down. "The fight really taught me a lot." He picked up the spoon and took a big scoop of vanilla ice cream. He told them earlier that he was allergic to chocolate so Sakura got out the vanilla instead.

"Really? Like what?" She had never been so interested in hearing about two men beating up on each other before but with Kiba she felt so intrigued that it was almost scary. He kept her attention, her mind was on him and his voice as he spoke clearly to her. His clear deep voice that sounded like something out of a dream. She wasn't sure how she missed it but Kiba had a good voice and a really nice body.

"Simple," he smiled at her again and her heart beat quickened. "Never yell into the audience and call them a bunch of fat dumbass with no lives and that you're messing with their women." He and her dad started laughing like hyenas before screaming in pain and holding their heads.

"Brain freeze!" Both of the cried and held their heads in pain from the cold ice cream rushed into their heads.

"Come here," Sakura sighed and put her hands and the sides of Kiba's head and rubbed gently, reducing the pain that was created there. She smiled when she heard him sigh in relief before running her hands through his short brown hair and was surprised by how soft it was. _"Almost like fur."_ She wanted to laugh at the thought but his hair did remind her of a dog's fur coat, so soft.

The sound of giggling caught her attention and her eyes landed on her parents, her mother rubbing her hands on her father's head to help his pain. Her hands moving through his light brown hair before moving down to plant a long loving kiss on his forehead, a whisper of "I Love You" spoken between the two.

Suddenly Sakura's face was a bright red and her heart felt like it would burst from how hard it was beating, her mind going into overdrive with her imagination and thoughts. _"Kiba and I. just did that, just did what my mom did to my dad. Does that mean…could Kiba and I ever really get…married?"_ Her mind took her on an imaginative tour of how her life would be like if she married Kiba and it didn't seem like the nightmare most people would think it would be. She could see him dressing for work, suit and tie, before going over to give her a kiss goodbye and saying goodbye to their children.

"_Children!" _Sakura fell over at her thought, her legs giving out and landing her right on her butt. _"Why am I thinking about kids now? We aren't even officially dating yet. We didn't even go on a first date yet!" _Her mind was in overdrive, how or why was she thinking about things like this? Sure Kiba was really sweet to her, acted nicer then most guys, and treated her better then her own best friends did but that didn't mean she was in love with him.

"Sakura!" Kiba was at her side in an instant, hand holding hers and looking at her with such worry and caring eyes. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" His hand was on her forehead, checking for a fever. "No fever but you better rest," he didn't give her a chance to protest, not that she could her voice stopped working, and carried her onto the couch. "I'll get you some water." He squeezed her hand once more before leaving to get her some water.

"_Maybe…"_ Her eyes watched his retreating back enter her kitchen to get her the water, cheeks still burning from her blush. _"Maybe I really am falling in love with him." _The thought of that, didn't scare her as much as she first thought it would. Falling in love with the school bully? Maybe not the most romantic thing in the world but still it made a smile come onto her face.

"Here you go," Gladly accepting the water that was given to her, Sakura drank more than half of the cold liquid and sigh in content. The cold drink helped calm her down somewhat but she knew it would take more than that to calm her beating heart. She was falling for Kiba, her school's bully who wasn't really a bully at all.

"Thank you," With a bright smile she thanked him and giggled when she saw how his face turned bright red, even behind the red upside triangle birthmarks, she could see the blush clearly. His eyes moved all around the room to avoid her eyes and she found this really cute, she had never seen him so embarrassed before and she wanted to see this side of him a lot more. Actually she just wanted to see Kiba a lot more. "Kiba," She called to him and smiled when she saw that he looked back at her, a nervous smile on his face as he tried to appear calm. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

He seemed to think about the idea but she already grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the front door. "B-B-But your parents?" She giggled again when she heard him stutter, oh yes, really wanted to see this side of Kiba a whole lot more.

"Mom, Dad, we're going out for a while!"

"Ok, have fun."

With the approval of her parents, Sakura pulled Kiba out her front door and locked her arm around his, head resting on his shoulder as they walked down her empty street. The night was still bright out, the sun was almost finished setting and the stars were just beginning to peek out at them in the sky. "It's a nice night."

"Yeah…it is." He seemed nervous and confused, but Sakura understood that. Before she told him that she only wanted to hang out with him to see if they could ever be a couple and now she was acting like they were a couple. She probably had the boy guy's mind doing twists and turns from how she was behaving.

"Say Kiba…?" It was time, it was finally time to accept what the place her heart had taken her with open arms.

"Yeah?" He seemed to calm down but still held some form of nervousness in him.

"What do you say we go out this Sunday, you know like a date?" Her cheeks were a bright pink and her voice suddenly became very soft but she wouldn't back down. It was a chance now, a chance to start their future together.

Kiba stopped altogether and looked down at her, eyes locked with hers, begging her that he had heard right and that she wasn't playing some type of cruel joke on him. "Really? You want to go out with me? On a date?"

She didn't hesitate. "Yes, I want to go out with you." What happened after that was so fast that she knew her mind would spin every time she would look back on it.

Kiba had his hands on her waist and lifted her in the air, the sounds of cheers and laughter escaping from his mouth, a grin spread wide over his face and revealing his two canine teeth. After spinning her around more times then she could count her feet were back on the ground and his lips were on hers, it was sudden but she wasn't complaining. It seemed like he was going to pull back but she stopped him by wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning in more to the kiss, enjoying the feeling of his lips on hers.

It may have sounded strange but after getting to know Kiba she really had fallen in love with him in a matter of days. He was a sweet, caring, charming guy that was strong, loyal, great looking, and only had eyes for her. In other words, the perfect guy for Sakura.

The kiss ended in a quick moment but Sakura wasn't disappointed, she knew they would kiss again.

Kiba looked at her, one hand coming up to caress her cheek, his forehead touching hers as he smiled down at her. He looked so gentle and loving, a look she really liked and knew that it was a look only reserved for her eyes. "So this is it…we really are a couple now?"

"Yes." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips again and giggled when she saw his grin became even wider.

"Great." This time he leaned in and kissed her, but instead of a quick one this one lasted more then a few seconds. She knew it, she knew the two of them would kiss again and again.

It was a perfect moment between the two, a young love that had just bloomed and showing off to the world its beauty. Both teenagers held each other in their arms, sighs of content escaping both of them as they were held by the person that matter the most to them. Life never seemed as perfect as it did at that one moment.

"We should probably head back," Sakura hated that the moment had to end but she needed to get home before her parents came out looking for her. "My parents will get worried if I don't get home, besides he have all of tomorrow and this weekend to be together." She told him with a smile, already making a list of she would do on their first date.

Another grin and he took her back to her house, both holding onto each other the whole way. Her arm wrapped around his waist and his around her shoulder, keeping them as close as possible to the other.

"I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek, she couldn't believe it but she had a boyfriend and one that she was so in love with that it made her old crush on Sasuke seem like nothing.

"I'll hold you to that…" He snuck in for another kiss, hands on her hips to pull her closer to his strong and firm body. "with a kiss." He really was cheesy but she couldn't bring herself to even find any faults in that, her mind was on vacation because her heart had taken over and was leading her now. Her heart was telling her that Kiba was her future and to go along with whatever happened between them.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

With another kiss they said their goodbyes, Sakura watched as he left her yard and down the street that would take him to his own home. When she could no longer see him, Sakura walked into her home and had to cover her mouth to stop the scream of delight that wanted to come out. Her new boyfriend was Kiba Inuzuka, the school's infamous bully and she was so in love with that it felt like she was floating.

"It seems like things went well for you two." Sakura's mom appeared in front of her, a knowing smile on her face.

"It happened mom. I fell in love with the school's bully and we're a couple now." Sakura hugged her mother, sharing a moment that only a mother and daughter could.

"I'm glad for you Sakura, both your father and I are so happy that you found someone that can make you smile like this." Her mother's words were true, her parents were happy for her and Sakura wanted to cry in joy at how well her life was turning out. Letting go of her mother, she ran up to her room and jumped on her bed where she held her phone in her hands and sent a quick text to her new boyfriend.

"_For our date, want to go to the park and have some ice cream? We can even bring Akamaru." _

She sent the text and waited anxiously for the reply. She wanted to know if he would like the idea for the first date, the park was where he had asked her out so it seemed like the bets place for their first date.

Her reply came soon after and her heart was beating strong as she read it.

"**Sounds like the perfect idea. It's where we started so it's a great spot." **

This time she didn't cover her hands, she let lose the scream of delight that was building up inside her. He understood her meaning for picking the park and was happy with the idea of it all.

"_That's great. I'll see you Sunday!" _

She would see him Sunday, nothing in this world could keep her away from this date.

"**You bet you pink head you will." **

A goofy grin was on her face as she dressed herself for bed and fell into her pillow and covers. She always made fun of girls who got so happy just for talking to their boyfriends, thinking they were crazy for acting like such a weirdo from only talking to a person but not she understands why those girls act the way they did. It was because they were talking to the one they loved and it filled their heart so much that they couldn't contain themselves.

* * *

Sakura fell asleep before she knew it and woke up to the birds singing, the sun shining in on her, and a bright smile on her face. Even in her dreams she thought of Kiba and their first kiss and their official start of being a couple. Another scream came out of her but she blocked it with her pillow, she didn't need to worry her parents or neighbors with her screams. Jumping out of bed she dressed herself in a flash and ran down to eat her breakfast, she didn't want to keep Kiba waiting when he came to pick her up this morning.

"Morning Sakura." Her parents greeted her with a plate full of strawberry pancakes and Sakura happily ate them all. She humming a little tone all throughout breakfast and her parents seemed to hum with her, every Haruno seemed happy with the recent events that had taken place the night before.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The doorbell chimed and Sakura jumped from her seat, bag in hand and ran to the door. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!"

"Have a good day, honey!" Her parents said their goodbyes to their daughter and Sakura jumped at the door.

She had it opened in a flash, her body was just jumping with energy this morning.

"_Who knew love could be so amazing." _She gave a light laugh at her thought and smile as the opened door revealed her own smiling boyfriend.

"Good morning, Sakura." It felt so nice to hear his voice, to see him again, even if she did only just see him the night before.

"Hi Kiba." She had the door closed behind her, her bag behind her small frame and a blush on her cheeks.

The two looked at each other for a moment before leaning in and greeting each other with a good morning kiss.

"_This is great!" _Sakura wanted to cheer with joy at this very moment.

The two were off after that, hands intertwined together the whole way to their school. The way was silent but that didn't bother them, they didn't need to always talk, for them being together was enough to make them smile. As they reached the school gates they readied themselves for the stares and possible screams they would get once everyone saw them but they entered the school tall and proud. Only when they entered they saw that the main entrance was deserted of any people.

"Well that's weird." Sakura commented as the walked through the empty school entrance.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed with her, both of them looking around for any sign of their fellow students. "We do have school today, right?" Sakura was starting to wonder herself if they didn't get a call about school being closed.

"That can't be," She told herself and Kiba. "Then the gate wouldn't be open." School was open but something wasn't right and whatever it was it gave Sakura a bad feeling.

They entered the school's building and saw that everyone was inside and all of them seemed to be crowded around, looking at something that they couldn't see. With a shrug Sakura and Kiba decided that it wasn't important and went ahead to their locker to get the books they needed for their classes.

"Sakura!" Once again, Naruto came up to them and broke them apart. Only this time instead of pulling Sakura away he fell in-between them, making them break hold of their hands or else risk falling down with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled, her eyes red from anger and fists shaking from the rage that she was trying to hold in before she clobbered her best friend.

"You little squirt," Kiba got to him first though, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and glaring down at the shaking blonde. "You're gonna pay for that." He growled out and Sakura knew she had to stop him before he really hurt Naruto, she didn't mind if he punch him but she didn't her new boyfriend getting suspended for attempted murder.

"Wait, I didn't do it on purpose! I came over here to warn you guys, I swear!" Naruto cried out, giving Kiba his puppy dog eyes that seemed to work on everyone he turned them on.

"Yeah right." It seemed the puppy dog eyes worked on everyone but Kiba. Sakura wondered briefly if she gave him her puppy dog eyes would he fall for hers or is he immune to them because of Akamaru? Kiba his Naruto in the head and let him drop to the floor. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He cracked his knuckles, showing Naruto he was ready to fight him.

"Hold it," Sakura stepped in before things got really bad and out of hand. "I know it may not seem like it but Naruto's telling the truth." She had her hands on her hips, her eyes studying her best friend who was shaking on the floor in fear of being beaten up by Kiba.

"Sakura, you can't be serious?" She knew Kiba would be confused and upset but she had to explain to him her reasons for taking Naruto's side.

"I know it seems like he did it on purpose but I've known Naruto all my life, I can tell when he's lying and when he's not and right now he's telling us the truth." She explained to her boyfriend. Kiba seemed to listen to her and stopped giving Naruto his "I'm gonna beat you so hard you won't even be able to cry" look anymore.

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped up and hugged her once he figured out his life wasn't in danger anymore. "Thank you!" He cried with joy but was quickly ripped off by Kiba.

"Mine!" Kiba growled out and held onto Sakura, arms wrapping around her shoulders and bringing her closer to his body. She had expected him to act that way when Naruto hugged her but she was kind of glad he did. She liked this side of him as well.

"What's going on over here?" Sasuke soon appeared and got everyone's attention on him.

"It's about time you showed up," Naruto complained and went over the stand next to the raven haired boy. "Anyways, Sakura we got a problem."

"A problem? Like what?" She wondered what they were talking about.

Naruto nodded his head and continued. "Yeah, you see Ino…"

"Ino?" Sakura interrupted him when he mentioned the blonde that Sakura had grownup with and considered her very best friend. "She's here?" She got out of Kiba's hold and went ahead to go look for the girl.

"Sakura!" It didn't take long for the two to see each other.

"Ino!" Sakura ran to her and hugged her tight. "This is great. When did you get back into town? We have too…"

"Sakura, what is the matter with you?" Ino stopped their happy reunion with her strange question.

"What do you mean?" Sakura wondered what brought on that question. Why would Ino ask her a question like that anyways?

"I mean, why did you go and get yourself pregnant by a guy you don't even know!" Ino pointed at a giant poster that was up on a wall next to them. In it was a picture of what had happened yesterday afternoon between Sakura and Kiba. She was in his arms as he held her tight to keep her body from hitting the floor. Under the picture was in big letters…

**SCHOOL'S FUCK BUDDIES. **

**HARUNo PREGNANT WITH BULLY CHILD**

Sakura gasped when she saw the giant poster, eyes filling with tears as the stares she received from every student in the school. Everyone was looking at her, judging her because of what the poster was telling them. "But who did…why would…?" Her mind was in overdrive. How could someone print up something like that? To make up such a lie like that, sure she was used to girls spreading rumors about her but never anything like this.

"Sakura," Ino pulled her attention away from the poster and back onto her. "Tell me this isn't true. Tell me that you aren't with this guy…this beast!" Ino screamed pointing a finger at Kiba. Sakura turned to look at the boy who held a look of shock on his own face, eyes glued right on Sakura.

"We…Kiba and I…" Sakura licked her lips, suddenly they were very dry and her voice was getting smaller and smaller. Her mind was spinning, her world had been so happy before and now it was turned upside down so fast that she couldn't understand any of it. She couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she couldn't do anything. All she could do was stare at Kiba, tears falling from her eyes.

"_Kiba, I'm sorry." _Her eyes went to the floor, ignoring everything that was around her. She shut herself out to the world because she knew that with this one action she had just hurt the one person who had cared so much about her.

"I knew it!" Ino cheered and hugged Sakura. "I knew it was a hug lie," She cheered again and looked back at the posted with anger. "Someone ripped that down and burn it, no way am I letting something like that stay up and ruin my best friend's reputation." Two boys listened to Ino and ripped down the poster in a flash. Sakura listened to the ripping of the paper but all she could hear the breaking of her own heart and Kiba's as well.

Forcing herself, she brought her eyes to look at Kiba's form and wanted to fall to the ground and cry even harder. He was glaring at her, he was upset with her, angered at her, hurt by her. His eyes were shining so clearly from how badly she had hurt him she couldn't believe that everyone else had missed it. His hands were balled into fists, bleeding from how much pressure he was putting on them, lips pulled down into a frown and he was shaking. He was shaking from rage, anger, hurt, every negative emotion possible she had given it to him in a matter of second.

"Kiba…" She wanted to go to him, to hug him and cry, to say that she was sorry for what had just happened. She needed to do that, she needed to clear the air between them, needed everyone to see that they were together but they weren't doing anything that the poster had said they were doing.

"Come on, Sakura." Ino stopped her before she could even move one foot forward. "We have a lot of catching up to do so let's hurry before class starts." She was dragged away before she could even protest, her body was moving on its own but her eyes were still facing Kiba's. His eyes were still on hers, still staring at her with the hurt shinning even brighter then before.


	8. Chapter 8

Kiba would admit that he was pleasantly surprised that the night's events were working in his favor. They had just sat down to eat dinner when Sakura's father came home, an hour earlier Sakura had told him, and he went right into the third degree with Kiba. Of course he had expected this from the father of the girl he loves so he stood his ground and let the older man examine him to see if he was worthy of dating his daughter. After the outer body examination was complete, and Kiba was proud to say that he passed, the next part of the challenge came, talking with her father. He had never talked with a girl's father before, hell the only parents he's ever talked to were his own and Shino's. He had a little disadvantage there when it came to picking topics that parents would approve of but that didn't stop him from trying. At first he chose topics that seemed safe to him, such as school and sports but all he got was one-word answers from the man.

All seemed lost to Kiba and winning this man's approval but when Shino texted him about an upcoming fighting event the conversation opened up and the two men were currently talking about old fights they had enjoyed and witnessed in the past. "So I'm sitting there, watching as those two maniacs smack the hell out of each other and suddenly some random dude from the audience comes out and upper cuts one of the two," Kiba had a huge smile on his face as he demonstrated the uppercut that happened in his story. "It was so insane but so worth it." He was currently talking about a boxing match that he had seen as a child and he really liked that he had another guy to talk to about all this. His father had run out on him when he was a kid, his mother had scared him away but Kiba held no ill feelings towards his mother about it. Shino was a good friend that would go to the fights and watch it with him but he never really talked much, only if something had interested him and that wasn't usually often. So it felt good talking to another fellow male that responded to his stories.

"Sounds like you really enjoyed yourself." Sakura commented, picking up his plate and bringing it to the sink where her mother was. Even while Kiba told his story his mind was on Sakura and how she was feeling during his talk with her father. He was able to steal a few quick glances her way and each time he saw she was paying her absolute attention on his story and was smiling with amusement. He was glad that he wasn't boring her with his tale. "You bet," he gave her a warm smile and thanked her for the ice cream once she sat back down. "The fight really taught me a lot." He picked up the spoon and took a big scoop of vanilla ice cream. He told them earlier that he was allergic to chocolate so Sakura got out the vanilla instead something he was glad for. He didn't want to start throwing up in the bathroom of his girl's house, he doubt he would ever be able to face her again.

"Really? Like what?" He was really glad that Sakura was so interested in what he was saying. That was his biggest fear when coming here, that he would have nothing to say and whatever he did say would only bore the entire Haruno family. It felt so good knowing that the one he loved was enjoying herself because of something he did.

Kiba felt that he was really lucky at this point in his life. He had finally gotten to spend time and be with Sakura, his dream girl since grade school, he met her family and they all seemed to like him. Most of all though, he got to see Sakura outside of her uniform! He would only see her during school so seeing her in casual clothing was great, he would admit she looked really cute in her school uniform but her in regular clothes was just as good.

"Simple," he smiled at her again. "Never yell into the audience and call them a bunch of fat dumbass with no lives and that you're messing with their women." He and her dad started laughing like hyenas before screaming in pain and holding their heads.

"Brain freeze!" Both of the cried and held their heads in pain from the cold ice cream rushed into their heads.

"Come here," Sakura was by his side in a flash, her hands coming up to gently rub the sides of his head, reducing the pain that the ice cream had caused. He gave a soft sigh of relief and content, this felt really nice. Having Sakura worry about him, her soft hands rubbing the pain away from his head, and now they were running through his hair. He was so glad he showered before coming here. Kiba felt that he could fall asleep in the very chair he was sitting in and not wake up for a very long time, his body was so relaxed, more so than it had ever been in his entire life.

His ears perked up however when he heard a soft giggle that rivaled Sakura's and looked over to see that her mother was rubbing her hands on her father's head to help his pain. Her hands moving through his light brown hair before moving down to plant a long loving kiss on his forehead, a whisper of "I Love You" spoken between the two.

Kiba had a small grin on his face, he and Sakura were doing the same thing as her parents so that had to mean something for their future. Perhaps it meant they would get married as well? He really hoped so, he knew his feelings for Sakura would not fade away over time, he had been in love with the girl since he was seven so he really doubted he would stop now. His mind already had the perfect setting for the two, he and Sakura would buy a nice house one with a big backyard for Akamaru and the kids they would have to run around and play in. He and Sakura would head off to work while their kids stayed with his parents to play with the rest of the animals at his house.

Sure Kiba had at first imaged Sakura staying home to take care of the kids but he released that times have changed and he knew Sakura would want to have her own career. She should be allowed to go out in the world and do whatever she wants to do. _"Besides there are always the weekends for us to spend time with the kids." _He held a wide grin on his face at the thought but the grin left his face when he felt Sakura's hands move away from his head and heard her fall to the floor. "Sakura!" Kiba was at her side in an instant, hand holding hers and looking at her with such worry and caring eyes. "Are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" His hand was on her forehead, checking for a fever. She looked really red and that worried him. "No fever but you better rest," he didn't give her a chance to protest and carried her onto the couch. "I'll get you some water." He squeezed her hand once more before leaving to get her some water.

"_I hope she isn't getting sick." _He had heard from his mother that the flu had been going around and he was worried for Sakura. He knew from experience that Sakura was hardly ever out sick, she was one of those kids that always went to school, the only times she didn't was when she had a really high fever. Those few times Kiba would cut school and walk past Sakura house to see if he could catch a glimpse of her, he never did though. Of course his mother always yelled at him for skipping school but he only went there to see Sakura, what else was he supposed to go there for? He already knew what his job would be in the future, taking over the family business once he graduates so he saw no other reason besides Sakura to go to school.

With the help of Sakura's mother Kiba got the glass of cold water to Sakura. "Here you go," She gladly accepted it from him with a smile that made Kiba's heart skip a beat.

"Thank you," That same smile that he sees everyday always manages to get his heart beating. He could feel his cheeks turn red and he moved his head off to the side, hoping she wouldn't be able to see how stupid he looked. Even with his red birthmarks on his cheeks, he knew she would still be able to see the blush clearly on his face. His eyes moved all around the room to avoid her eyes, trying to come up with something to say that would last long enough so that his cheeks wouldn't be red anymore. "Kiba," She called to him and he almost jumped at her sudden voice but he stopped himself and turned back to look at her, a nervous smile on his face as he tried to appear calm. "Why don't we go for a walk?"

The sudden idea made him think, it sounded like a good idea it would be a chance for him to be alone with Sakura but his main goal tonight was to impress her parents and how would it look for him to leave with their daughter so suddenly like that? As much as he wanted to go with Sakura he would have to decline the offer, but before he ever could she grabbed his hand and was pulling him towards the front door. "B-B-But your parents?" Things were really not going as he planned. He didn't want to upset Sakura by denying her what she really wanted but he also didn't want to upset her parents all the same.

"Mom, Dad, we're going out for a while!"

"Ok, have fun."

His heart skipped a beat when he heard the approval from her parents. Does that mean they approve of Kiba and trust him enough to be her boyfriend? That must be the reason! Why else would her parents let them leave the house together, they both must approval and trust him and have given him their blessings to date their daughter. Had Sakura not been holding his hand, Kiba would have thrown both fists in the air and shout with joy.

The two were out the door soon enough and Sakura had locked her arm around his, head resting on his shoulder as they walked down her empty street. The sudden action of his had Kiba somewhat confused. Didn't Sakura say that she wanted to hang out with him first before she agreed to be his girl?

"It's a nice night." He almost jumped again at her voice. He was so focused on what she was doing that he had forgotten that she would probably talk to him.

."Yeah…it is." Kiba had no clue how he was supposed to react to all of this. He's held her hand before but it never went past that and even then it was usually sort and friendly hand holding. They way they were now was more along the lines of what real couples do and that was what had Kiba confused. She said they weren't officially dating so he had no clue how he was suppose to act now. Does he be all nonchalant about it and just go along with it? Does he wrap his arm around her waist and start acting all lovey-dovey? Does he kiss her?

"Say Kiba…?" She was talking to him now, he needed to focus and get all those weird ideas out of his head. He could focus on them later when he's alone in his room where no one could see him act stupid.

"Yeah?" He tried to act calm but he still held some form of nervousness.

"What do you say we go out this Sunday, you know like a date?" Suddenly it felt like the entire world had stopped and started up again with that one sentence.

Kiba stopped altogether and looked down at her, eyes locked with hers, begging her that he had heard right and that she wasn't playing some type of cruel joke on him. "Really? You want to go out with me? On a date?" He was mentally begging that he had not heard her wrong, that she really had asked him if they wanted to go out on a real date.

"Yes, I want to go out with you." That was all it took to get him going and put a grin that would forever remain on his face.

Kiba had his hands on her waist and lifted her in the air, the sounds of cheers and laughter escaping from his mouth, a grin spread wide over his face and revealing his two canine teeth. After spinning her around more times then he could ever care to count he placed her back on the ground where his lips were on hers in a matter of second. Kissing Sakura was like everything he had dreamed it too be, the taste and feel of her likes against his was something that he could not describe in words. All he knew was now that he's kissed her he's going to be doing it for a long time to come, everyday if possible. However he stopped himself there when he realized what he was really doing, he had kissed Sakura so suddenly that he wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. He tried pulling away before she got to upset with him but was surprised when her arms made their way around his neck and pulled him back into the kiss.

He had never been so grateful for something in his entire life as he was at this one moment. Sakura Haruno, the girl he has been in love with all his life was kissing him back and doing it willingly, not because of a dare or any other business but because she had feelings for him as well, and for that Kiba was grateful for.

The kiss ended in a quick moment but Kiba didn't let that bother him, he knew he would be kissing her again. Whether it be today or tomorrow he would kiss her again.

Kiba looked at her, one hand coming up to caress her cheek, his forehead touching hers as he smiled down at her. "So this is it…we really are a couple now?" he probably sounded weird, asking her for the seal of approval on this but he wanted that. He wanted to have the real hard proof that she had indeed agreed to be his girlfriend and this wasn't just another one of his dreams.

"Yes." She gave him a quick kiss on the lips again and another grin came onto his face, only this one was much wider than his last one.

"Great." This time he leaned in and kissed her, but instead of a quick one this one lasted more then a few seconds. He had no doubts that he would continue kissing Sakura for a long time to come.

It was a perfect moment between the two, a young love that had just bloomed and showing off to the world its beauty. Both teenagers held each other in their arms, sighs of content escaping both of them as they were held by the person that matter the most to them. Life never seemed as perfect as it did at that one moment.

"We should probably head back," Kiba wanted to whine when she said that, he didn't; want to let go of such a perfect moment between them. "My parents will get worried if I don't get home, besides we have all of tomorrow and this weekend to be together." He understood that her parents would be getting worried about their daughter but he was still disappointed, he waited for years to get together with Sakura, he figured he deserved some more time alone with her. On the other hand he did have the whole weekend to be alone with her and he had a few good ideas for there date so he didn't complain and took her back to his house with another wide grin on his face. They never let go of each other the whole way, her arm wrapped around his waist and his around her shoulder, keeping them as close as possible to the other.

"I'll see you later." She kissed his cheek and he felt like the luckiest man in the entire world. He knew having Sakura as his girlfriend would be the greatest.

"I'll hold you to that…" He snuck in for another kiss, hands on her hips to pull her closer to his strong and firm body. "...with a kiss." He probably sounded really corny and cheesy at this time but who cares, he had Sakura giggling and his world was looking bright and brighter with each passing second.

"See you tomorrow."

"Yeah, tomorrow."

With another kiss they said their goodbyes, Kiba walked away from the house but he could feel Sakura watching him as he made his leave. As he rounded the corner and could no longer see Sakura watching him or her house Kiba broke out into a run, just like the first time she had kissed him the cheek he was full of energy but this time he was ready to explode. Hell he could probably fly home if he tried. As he neared his house he saw that his family was still eating and was glad they were still up, he had some good news for them to hear.

"I'm home!" He all but sang as he entered his home. The second he walked through the door Akamaru tackled him to the ground, barking and licking his face in greetings. "Whoa, calm down their boy. I missed you too." He rubbed his best friend's head and was actually humming while doing so. "Say buddy, I gotta give you a bath before this Sunday. Sakura and I have a date and you're coming with us." Akamaru gave a happy bark and wagging his tail in joy.

"A date, huh?" His mother was standing beside him, his sister Hana on the other side helping him up. "So I guess this means the talk with her family went well?" Kiba couldn't help but grin and have a small blush on his face as his mind took him back to what had happened only moments ago. "It went better than that. Her folks loved me and Sakura does now too. We're officially dating now!" He cheered, loving how it all sounded like music to his ears.

"Congratulations, little bro." Hana patted his head and he didn't bother to complain, he was in too good of a mood to complain about anything.

"Get upstairs and get to sleep before that grin gets a permanent hold on your face." His mother, Tsume commanded him to do.

"Too late!" He ran up the stairs to his room with joy.

He entered his room along with Akamaru and both jumped down on his bed, the two were happy with how the night's events were going and now the two were ready to get a good night sleep. Kiba got up to get his clothes off but left his boxers on, his body still tingling with excitement and energy. Suddenly his phone started going off and he smiled when he saw who was texting him.

"_For our date, want to go to the park and have some ice cream? We can even bring Akamaru." _

He and Akamaru read the text and both approved of the date plans. He was happy that Sakura also wanted to include Akamaru on their date. Just another point for her on being the perfect girlfriend.

"**Sounds like the perfect idea. It's where we started so it's a great spot." **

That day in the park was the day that started all this for Kiba, that one day in the park had changed his life. While she didn't agree right away Sakura had given him the chance for her to finally become his girl. Going to the park seemed like the perfect idea for their first date.

"_That's great. I'll see you Sunday!" _

She would sure as hell see him Sunday. There was nothing in this world that could keep him from going on that date. Rain or snow, he would go!

"**You bet you pink head you will." **

Kiba put his phone away when he saw that Sakura wasn't replying, he figured she must have fallen asleep. He didn't mind, despite his body still tingling all over he was suddenly very tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep where he could dream and see more of his pink haired love. Where his mind would let him relive over and over again the joy that he got to experience and fantasy about how wonderful their date would be.

Kiba was awake and up before his mind could ever register where he was or what he was doing. His face was in some pain from all the smiling he had done the previous night before but he would not let that bother him because he knew that smile would return as soon as he was back with his new girlfriend. With great speed he got out of bed, changed into his school uniform, and ran down stairs to eat his breakfast. His mom and Sister were already awake and Kiba greeted them good morning just before he devoured his breakfast and ran out the front door. Of course he made sure to say goodbye to Akamaru before he left.

His long legs took him down the now familiar street that held the house where his beloved lived and he couldn't help but pick up his speed when he saw her house coming up. He was outside his door in a matter of minutes and rang her bell three times before waiting patiently for someone to answer.

"Bye Mom, Bye Dad!"

His heart started up again when he heard her sweet voice and when he saw the door open to reveal a smiling Sakura. He was trying hard to stop himself from picking her up and spinning her around again like he had done the night before. _"Man, who knew love could fill you up with some much energy?" _

"Good morning, Sakura." He loved saying her name before, it always had a lovely ring to it but now saying it sounded better than it ever had to him before. It was like he was saying differently than he had before.

"Hi Kiba." That was another thing that sounded different. He wasn't sure how but she was saying his name differently just like he was with hers.

Kiba didn't think on the matter for very long because Sakura was standing right in front of him, giving him one of her famous smiles. The two looked at each other for a moment before leaning in and greeting each other with a good morning kiss.

"_This is great!" _Kiba wanted to cheer with joy at this very moment.

The two were off after that, hands intertwined together the whole way to their school. The way was silent but that didn't bother them, they didn't need to always talk, for them being together was enough to make them smile. As they reached the school gates they readied themselves for the stares and possible screams they would get once everyone saw them but they entered the school tall and proud. Only when they entered they saw that the main entrance was deserted of any people.

"Well that's weird." Sakura commented as the walked through the empty school entrance. Kiba gave a silent nod of agreement.

"Yeah," Kiba agreed with her, both of them looking around for any sign of their fellow students. "We do have school today, right?" He wondered briefly if they hadn't gotten a notice about their school suddenly closing.

"That can't be," She had told him and explained why it couldn't be. "Then the gate wouldn't be open." They still had school but for some reason there was nobody in sight and that gave Kiba a bad feeling, something bad was about to happen. He could feel it.

They entered the school's building and saw that everyone was inside and all of them seemed to be crowded around, looking at something that they couldn't see. With a shrug Sakura and Kiba decided that it wasn't important and went ahead to their locker to get the books they needed for their classes.

"Sakura!" Once again, Naruto came up to them and broke them apart. Only this time instead of pulling Sakura away he fell in-between them, making them break hold of their hands or else risk falling down with Naruto.

"Naruto!" Sakura growled, her eyes red from anger and fists shaking from the rage that she was trying to hold in before she clobbered her best friend. Kiba looked at her for a quick second and decided that she looked really cute when she was angry.

He stopped his mind there and turned it back to Naruto. He was getting tired of this kid getting in the way of his and Sakura's relationship. "You little squirt," Kiba got to him first though, picking him up by the collar of his shirt and glaring down at the shaking blonde. "You're gonna pay for that." He growled out, already making a fist that would punch Naruto all the way to their homeroom.

"Wait, I didn't do it on purpose! I came over here to warn you guys, I swear!" Naruto cried out, giving Kiba his puppy dog eyes that seemed to work on everyone he turned them on.

"Yeah right." He wanted to hit Naruto now even more. He hated the puppy dog eyes everyone always assumed that because he lives with dogs that all they have to do is give him puppy dog eyes and he would do whatever they said. Well they were wrong and he hated anyone who gave them those eyes! Of course if Sakura gave him those eyes he'd probably hug her and do whatever she asked of him. But this was Naruto giving him the eyes not Sakura so he would beat the kid up. "I'm gonna enjoy this." He cracked his knuckles, showing Naruto he was ready to fight him.

"Hold it," Sakura stepped in before he could even bring his fist to Naruto's face. "I know it may not seem like it but Naruto's telling the truth."

"Sakura, you can't be serious?" He was a little insulted that she would take Naruto's side instead of his. She knew that the kid had been trying to keep them apart from the beginning so why was she taking his side?

"I know it seems like he did it on purpose but I've known Naruto all my life, I can tell when he's lying and when he's not and right now he's telling us the truth." He listened to her and knew that she was right, she had known Naruto a lot longer then he had so she probably could tell when he was lying and when he wasn't. So as much as it was against his pride he let go of Naruto.

"Sakura!" Naruto jumped up and hugged her once he figured out his life wasn't in danger anymore. "Thank you!" He cried with joy but was quickly ripped off by Kiba.

"Mine!" Kiba growled out and held onto Sakura, arms wrapping around her shoulders and bringing her closer to his body. That was another thing people thought that because he lived with dogs meant that he was really possessive, well they were right.

"What's going on over here?" Sasuke soon appeared and got everyone's attention on him.

"It's about time you showed up," Naruto complained and went over the stand next to the raven haired boy. "Anyways, Sakura we got a problem."

"A problem? Like what?" Kiba was wondering if it was another fake problem like they had made up yesterday.

Naruto nodded his head and continued. "Yeah, you see Ino…"

"Ino?" Kiba hadn't missed the happy tone that was now in Sakura's voice. He knew about Ino and her being good friends and wasn't surprised when she got out of his hold to go look for the girl. "She's here?"

"Sakura!" It didn't take long for the two to see each other.

"Ino!" Kiba watched as Sakura ran to her best friend and hugged her tight. "This is great. When did you get back into town? We have too…"

"Sakura, what is the matter with you?" Ino stopped their happy reunion with her strange question. The sudden question worried Kiba, that feeling from before was coming back.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked her friend and Kiba wanted to hear this answer, something was definitely not right with this situation. Why else would Ino ask her a question like that anyways? Just what had happened?

"I mean, why did you go and get yourself pregnant by a guy you don't even know!" Ino pointed at a giant poster that was up on a wall next to them. In it was a picture of what had happened yesterday afternoon between Sakura and Kiba. She was in his arms as he held her tight to keep her body from hitting the floor. Under the picture was in big letters…

**SCHOOL'S FUCK BUDDIES. **

**HARUNO PREGNANT WITH BULLY CHILD**

Kiba's eyes widened when he saw the poster and read what was on his. His teeth clenched and he growled at the mere sight of it. How dare someone print such a lie! When he found out whoever did this he would make them wish they had never been born.

"But who did…why would…?" Sakura's voice was filled with such concern and shock that it made Kiba want to run over and wrap her in his arms. He tried making his way to her but he was stopped by Sasuke putting his hand on his shoulder. "Don't. You'll just make it worse." What did he mean he would make it worse! The situation already sucked so how could he make it worse?

"Sakura," Ino's voice got him away from Sasuke and back onto the two girls that were in the middle of all this mess. "Tell me this isn't true. Tell me that you aren't with this guy…this beast!" Ino screamed pointing her finger at him. Kiba was shocked by how Ino referred to him, eyes wide with shock. Well he finally knew who had started that stupid nickname for him back in grade school, it was Ino.

His eyes were on Sakura's, waiting for her to tell them all that it was nothing but a lie, that even though they were together they weren't doing anything like that. "We…Kiba and I…" he waited for her to finish, to tell them that she wasn't pregnant with his child and that someone made this as just a stupid prank.

"_Come on, Sakura. You can do this!" _He was silently begging her to finish, praying that she would tell them. He waited for her to speak, to tell them all but she was only standing there, watching him with big eyes that he couldn't read. For the first time in his life, Kiba couldn't read what was in Sakura's eyes; she had shut herself out to the world. She had shut herself out to him.

"_No, Sakura, please..." _His heart sank when he saw her put her head down in defeat, letting everyone believe what Ino had said about him. _"No!" _

"I knew it!" Ino cheered and hugged Sakura. "I knew it was a hug lie," She cheered again and looked back at the posted with anger. "Someone ripped that down and burn it, no way am I letting something like that stay up and ruin my best friend's reputation." Two boys listened to Ino and ripped down the poster in a flash.

He couldn't believe it, after what had happened between them last night Sakura had just given up and let everyone believe what Ino had said. She hadn't even tried to defend herself or their relationship, she had just given up and let everyone believe that he was the beast that Ino had said. His body began to shake as he glared at her; he was upset with her, angered at her, hurt by her. His eyes were shining over from the sudden tears that wanted to escape but he was pushing them back. His hands were balled into fists, bleeding from how much pressure he was putting on them, lips pulled down into a frown and he was shaking. He was shaking from rage, anger, hurt, every negative emotion possible she had given it to him in a matter of second. The one person that he had loved more than anything just left him out in the cold and hadn't looked back.

"Kiba…" He heard her call his name, saw her try to reach out to him but he did not once stop his glare. It was too late now, they were through before they even started and it left Kiba heartbroken and empty.

"Come on, Sakura." Ino was pulling her away from him now, completely destroying ay type of hope he may have had of them getting back together. "We have a lot of catching up to do so let's hurry before class starts." His eyes were still on hers, still staring at her with the hurt shinning even brighter then before. She was gone he finally had her and she left him.

"Kiba?" Naruto was standing beside him, reaching out to him but Kiba only slapped his hand away.

"Stay away from me." He didn't want any human contact from anyone now. All he wanted the world to leave him alone, forever.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, this is the final chapter and I'm combing both Sakura's and Kiba's thoughts in this one. I hope you all have enjoyed my story and any other ones that you have read from me!

* * *

Sakura felt horrible, no she felt worse than horrible, there wasn't a name to describe how bad she felt for what she had just done. She had hurt Kiba all because she was too embarrassed to say the truth, that she and Kiba really were together but they weren't doing anything. Tears were once more falling from her eyes and Sakura didn't bother to stop them, let them fall for Kiba and the pain she knew she had caused him. He loved her so much, she knew that and yet she had hurt him without a second thought. How was she supposed to face him now? She cared about him, she loved him as well but instead of showing it like a real girlfriend would she instead shoved him aside and left him all alone. She was a terrible person and deserved to be punched in the face, yelled at, screamed at, she deserved Kiba's hate.

"Sakura, don't cry," Ino was rubbing her back, worrying over her best friend. Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata were all around her trying to comfort the crying girl but everyone but Ino knew that was only one person that could get Sakura to stop crying. "I already got the poster down and we'll find whoever put up that lie."

That got her, more tears from Sakura and she truly felt like a horrible person now. "It's not it Ino. Kiba and I really are together," she picked her head up from her desk, wiping away some of her tears. She needed to tell Ino this. "The part about me being pregnant is a lie, but the part about me being with Kiba is true! We are together but we're not having sex." She stood up at this, she needed everyone to hear the truth, not just Ino. "It's true, Kiba and I are dating. We care about each other and another thing, Kiba is not a beast! He is the most sweet, caring, great guy that I have ever meet and I'm proud to say that he's my boyfriend so if anyone has any problems with that than just shut up because I don't want to hear it!" She screamed out, panting at the end and was happy with herself. She felt that she had done the right thing.

"Well said, Sakura," Kakashi closed his booked in the doorway, he had heard the whole speech and learned from the other teachers what had occurred this morning. "I may not know who put up the poster but if anyone does than I suggest they better come clean, or else they could get in a lot of trouble. Got it?" He stared down his students, each one gulped and nodded. "Good."

Sakura smiled at her uncle. "Thanks uncle." She was coming clean about Kiba she might as well come clean about everything else. She didn't like keeping everything in. So what if it bothered some people, those people weren't Sakura's friends so she shouldn't worry about what they think of her. "Now all I need to do is apologize to Kiba."

"I'd be careful if I was you, Sakura." Naruto said, leaning against his desk. Everyone was still standing because Kakashi was integrating people about the poster, so far no one seemed to know who had done it.

"Why? What do you mean?" She asked him, wondering if something had happened to her boyfriend.

"Well let's just say that Kiba didn't leave the scene with a big smile on his face." Naruto tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't working, it only made Sakura worry more.

"Maybe I should go find him." She went to move but Sasuke blocked her way.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," He had his arms crossed, looking bored as ever but Sakura knew he was concerned over something. "Like Naruto said, when Kiba left he wasn't in the best of moods. I don't think it would be a good idea to face him just yet." He told her.

Sakura sighed and sat back down in her seat. "But guys, I can't just sit around and do nothing. I have to talk to Kiba and explain why I froze up like I did." She needed to before she could never take back that stupid mistake she made.

"I agree with, Sasuke," Hinata took her seat in front of Sakura and held her friend's hands. A bright encouraging smile on the girls face. "Kiba just needs some time, I-I'm sure if you just give him some time he'll calm down enough for you to explain."

Sakura listened to Hinata's words and smiled herself, she was right, they all were right. Even though she wanted to go and comfort Kiba right now she knew that she needed to let him cool down enough for him to actually listen to her. "Thanks everyone."

The door to the classroom opened soon after and Sakura looked over to see Kiba waking in. "It's Kiba. I'm so glad he-"she and everyone else in the class stopped what they were doing to stare at Kiba. He was glaring at them all but not his usual one, this new one held a murderous intent in it that made everyone shiver. The room suddenly felt very small and very cold, no one made a sound and that's how Kiba wanted it. They all thought of him as a beast so he might as well show them what a scary monster he really was. He growled, baring his teeth and everyone single one of his classmates gasped and took their seats, even Kakashi had sit down because Kiba's sudden attitude had shocked even him into sitting down.

It didn't matter to him though, none of that matter anymore. His life was over so he might as well just live in the darkness that always seems to pull him back in. With a grunt he kicked the door shut, the frame of it shaking like it would fall off. He liked the sound of it and smirked when he saw that many of his classmates held fear in their eyes, the only few that didn't were Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi, and Sakura. He growled again, only this time louder and directed it at the five who weren't backing down from him. He wanted them to be afraid of him, wanted them to leave him alone, he wanted them to stop looking at him like that! He wanted them to stop looking at him like he was still the same Kiba, he wasn't. The old Kiba went along with everything, sacrificed everything because he wanted Sakura to be happy but that old Kiba had died when she left him and this new Kiba didn't care for a single hair on the pink haired girl.

He took his seat behind Sakura, a seat he was once so grateful for but he now hated because it meant he would have to be near the one who had broken him. Slamming his bag loud on the desk, getting the more gasps of fear out of his classmates, he sat down with his feet on the desk. Arms came behind his head and he leaned back in his chair, he didn't want to be near or smell or feel any part that was Sakura, to him she was just another stupid girl that he couldn't stand and wanted nothing to do with. She meant nothing to him now, no longer was she his world, all she was now was just another stupid girl that he had to put up with until he graduated.

Sakura looked down at her hands in her lap and wanted to cry all over again. She had never seen Kiba so angry before and she was the cause of his sudden transformation. She really hated herself at this moment, she had turned something so sweet into the monster that everyone assumed he was. She had to make things right. "Kiba," Forget that fact that she was in class, Kakashi wasn't even teaching them yet, she needed to talk to him now and fix things. She turned around to face him but froze when she saw that he was glaring at her, eyes so full of hate that she felt she would be swallowed by them. "I-I just…I wanted to…" she couldn't speak, the eyes were to strong for her. The hate in them was just too powerful, they were slowly drowning her.

"What the fuck do you want?" His voice was low and full of anger, he was annoyed that she turned around and tried to speak to him after what she just did. _"How dare she try and act like nothing happened!"_ He growled at her and saw her flinch away in fear and suddenly his heart felt like it had been stabbed. He was scaring her. "Why does a little princess like yourself have anything to say to the likes of me? Is she trying to cover up her spotless reputation or maybe she feels bad for me because my name got dragged along?" He was taunting her, he wanted to make her cry, put her through all the pain and suffering she had caused him when she turned away from him.

Sakura couldn't believe he had spoken to her like that, not once had he ever talked to her like that. Even before they were dating he had always spoken to her in such a light voice, one that she had missed hearing so much right now. "I just wanted to-"

"Wanted to what?" He moved his feet off the desk and allowed himself to sit back down properly and move his face closer to her. "Wanted to say you're sorry. You wanted to apologize because you think that poster bothered me. Aw! Isn't that sweet, I guess your big forehead is more than just for show, it must hold in something that is making you feel bad for me. Well Sakura it didn't bother me, I'm just upset that it wasn't speaking the truth. Too bad I didn't get in your pants; I bet I would have loved making you scream."

"Inuzuka!" Kakashi stood up from his desk and pointed at the door of his classroom. "I will not tolerate such speaking in my class, go to the principle's office." He glared at the young man with his visible eye and Kiba only laughed.

"Such language, huh?" Kiba put his hands behind his head and again and smirked at his homeroom teacher. "Strange words coming from a man that reads porn books for a living."

"Now Inuzuka." Kakashi was the one to growl now and Kiba only laughed again. "Whatever man." He didn't care; he didn't care what happened in his life anymore. It ended that morning and he was just going along for the rest of this miserable ride. Kiba was out of the classroom and kicked the door closed behind him, breaking the small glass window that was in the center of it and laughed down the hall.

Sakura watched him go, his words echoing in her mind, he really hated her. He truly hated her and there was nothing she could do to fix this. "I'm so sorry." She whispered as the tears began to fall from her eyes. Her quiet sobs could be heard clearly in the silent classroom and everyone was feeling sorry for her.

"Sakura," Naruto placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to calm down the crying girl. "I'm sorry about this. Kiba had no right to speak to you like that."

"But he did, Naruto." She turned around to face her best friend, tears falling from her eyes. "He had every right to speak to me like that. I was the one that turned him into something that hates everything, I deserve every word he said." She was right, everything he said to her she had deserved it.

"Don't talk like that, Sakura." Hinata moved from her seat and embraced Sakura in a hug. "K-Kiba h-he does understand wh-what he's doing. He-he is acting out from the anger, h-he doesn't mean any of what he said!"

Tears were still falling from Sakura eyes despite what her friend had said. It didn't matter if he was speaking out of anger, she was still the one who caused him to become like this. This was all her fault. "It doesn't matter. I made him hate me, I-I-I hurt him and now there's nothing I can do to fix this!" she broke away from Hinata and ran out of the classroom in tears, her cries could be heard in the empty halls as well as her footsteps. She was running down the empty halls, not knowing or caring where her feet took her.

"_How could I have done such a thing? Kiba has been nothing but sweet and kind to me and I repay his kindness back with nothing! I turned away from him and hurt him." _She could never forgive herself for what she had done. What she had done was truly awfully and nothing she could ever do would be able to make up for it.

Sakura hiccups quietly, her tears had stopped feeling because she had cried herself out. She was no longer running but her feet were still taking her to some unknown destination. She didn't care, let her feet take her into a dumpster for all she cared.

"Damn!" Suddenly her body stiffened as she heard Kiba's voice. She was at the lockers and saw that Kiba was at his. Her hands flew to cover the gasp that wanted to escape and quickly hid behind one of the lockers so that he wouldn't see her. Sakura was curious to see what he was doing here instead of the principle's office like Kakashi had told him to go too. She watched him as he started to throw away pieces of paper from his locker.

"Damn all this crap. What kind of sucker was I? Keeping all this stupid love notes for that girl!" Kiba cursed, throwing away another love note he had found hidden away in his locker. There were more, he knew there were. He had written so many to give to Sakura, he had tried many times to slip them into her locker or give them to her on holidays but he always lost his backbone when he was around her that he never gave them to her. Instead they all got placed in the back of his locker in hopes that he would someday have the courage to give them to her. "I can't believe how fucked up I was. Letting something as stupid and dumb as love confuse me! Letting some stupid pink haired bitc-!" He couldn't finish it, he couldn't call Sakura that word. "Damn it!" He punched the locker next to him and watched it fall of its hinges and cursed at the pain in his hand. He fell to the ground with a loud thud, he just sat there for a moment and stared. He listened to the sounds coming for the classrooms and the sounds that were coming from the outside world.

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his wallet a moment later. With his good hand he opened the wallet and pulled out his hidden picture of Sakura, the one he had taken the day they had started high school. For so long he loved looking at this photo, it had given him hope that one day he would get Sakura and the next picture he had in his wallet would be of her smiling his way. "Guess that dreams over," he gave a bitter smile and placed his hands on the top of the photo, he would rip it up and start his life over. His life where Sakura didn't matter to him. His hands trembled as he put the pressure needed to rip the photo to shreds, he was taking deep breathes but he knew he was panting. His breath was coming out in short gasps and his heart was beating to fast, he felt like he was having a panic attack but he was only trying to rip up a picture and it shouldn't give him that much of a reaction. _"But it's not just a photo it's one of Sakura…"_ He looked over the photo again, eyes scanning over every detail of her short pink hair, her content smile, but most of all her stared at her bright green eyes. He loved her eyes because they were the only pair in the entire school that had never looked at him in fear. _"Until today."_ His mind flashed him back to the classroom when he had spoken to her like he had, the fear he had caused her to fear.

"Damn it! Just forget about her! Just fuckin' forget about her!" He screamed out in anger and moved his hands to rip the picture. He did that, his hands moved enough to rip the top part of it, the tear going down to Sakura's hair when his hands dropped the picture to the ground. He wasn't breathing, his eyes were wide and his mind was spinning, and he felt like he was going to be sick any moment. Suddenly his hands flew up to his head and took the headband off his forehead and threw it towards the garbage, or at least he tried to. His hand had frozen mid-air and he was shaking again. "I can't do it." He whispered out to no one, his hand that held his headband brought it back down to his chest, just above his heart. "No matter how badly I try I can't forget her. It's impossible for me to throw her away," Another bitter smile came onto his face and he looked up out the window where the sun was suddenly down in him. "I love you, Sakura." He whispered his confession into the sudden light and knew no matter what happened he would always love her.

"It doesn't matter now. After what I did, she probably hates me or is too scared to come near me." He gave a low chuckle. "I lost her." He leaned his head back against the lockers and let the slow quiet tears fall from his closed eyes.

Sakura watched the whole scene and had more of her own tears falling from her eyes. She moved to the ground, legs coming up to her chest and arms wrapping around them so she could hide her face in her legs. She was crying and trying to keep hidden at the same time, she hadn't known just how strong Kiba's feelings for her had gone and now she knew. He loved her, he loved every part of her so much that it had broken him. _"I'm such an idiot."_ She turned back around to look at Kiba and saw that he was still in the same position as before, head leaning against the lockers and his tears falling from her eyes. There had to be something that she could do to fix what had happened between them.

"Well look who it is," A sudden voice caused both Sakura and Kiba to jump. Their eyes looked on and saw Ukon walking towards Kiba. "The great Kiba Inuzuka crying over a stupid girl."

"Go away, Ukon. I'm not in the mood." Kiba's voice was raw from the crying he had done and his hand was still stinging from the punch to the locker. He tied the headband back around his forehead and stood up to walk away from the pale teen that seemed to love picking fights with him.

However Ukon stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "I bet you were crying because little Haruno couldn't stand the thought of everyone believing she was having your baby." His evil little voice reached Sakura and caused her to shiver. She had never spoken to Ukon before and now she knew why, he was a creep.

"Just shut up." Kiba slapped his hand away and continued walking away.

"I did it by the way." Kiba stopped walking and turned around slowly to stare at Ukon.

"Did what?" His fists were clenched and he had his teeth bared, it reminded Sakura of a dog that was ready to attack.

Ukon smirked at this and put his hands in his pockets, trying to give himself the cool uncaring look. "I was the one who made the poster."

In a flash Kiba jumped at Ukon, punching and kicking away that grin that was taunting him. He was seeing red and he knew he was screaming out his rage, but that didn't stop him from continuing to beat up Ukon. His hands came up to punch him right in the face and he was thrilled to hear the cries of pain when he had broken his nose. His bruised hand forgotten and all his anger was now directed at Ukon. "You're gonna fucking pay! You little shit! I'll kill you!" He screamed again and again, continuing to beat on Ukon even after the guy had passed out. He didn't care, after what he had caused to happened between him and Sakura he didn't care if he did kill the guy.

"Kiba Inuzuka! Restrain yourself now!" He was thrown off Ukon and was being held back by their principle Tsunade. He didn't know how one woman could be so strong but she was holding off the enraged boy with one hand. "I said stop!" Her loud voice echoed off the walls of the school and Kiba stopped thrashing around, he was breathing heavily and his eyes were still fixed on the unconscious body of Ukon.

"What happened here?" Asuma and Guy, two teachers that both had Kiba gasped in horror at the sight.

"You two," Tsunade threw Kiba into their arms. "Hold him and bring him to my office. I'll deal with him later but now I have to make sure this kid gets taken to the nurses office." The two male teachers nodded and had Kiba in a tight grip before dragging him down to the office like they were told.

Tsunade sighed and looked over Ukon's body. "So unlike him."

"Tsunade!" Sakura couldn't hide anymore, she had to help Kiba before he was expelled. "It wasn't Kiba's fault!"

Tsuande looked at the young girl and place one hand on his hips. "What are you talking about, Sakura?"

"Ukon egged Kiba on and attacked him first. Kiba was only defending himself." She knew she was lying to her principle and could probably end up in a lot of trouble herself but she didn't let that bother her. She had to help Kiba.

"I would like to believe that Sakura, but I can't over look that fact that Kiba had beaten this kid until he became unconscious. He needs to be punished." With that said, Tsunade walked away from the scene and back to her office. She has had Kiba in her office before for fighting but never anything this bad, it was so unlike the boy.

"Please…" Sakura begged the woman as she walked away. "Please don't punish him." Tears fell from her eyes once more and she was shaking. "It's all my fault he's like this, so please don't punish him! Please don't-!"

Tsunade had Sakura in her arms, hugging the crying girl like a mother would do. Her hand coming to rest on the girls head, trying to calm her down. "Relax Sakura, I'm not sure what happened but I know Kiba and I know this isn't his normal behavior. I'll talk to him and try to go as easy as I can on the punishment but I'll still have too." She pulled the girl away to give her an encouraging smile. "You don't have to worry, nothing will happen to Kiba as long as I remain principle."

Sakura hiccupped again but wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Thank you." She was so gad that Tsunade was their principle. Like Sakura, she understood Kiba and knew he never acted this way. She was so glad.

"Now you need to head back to class." Tsunade shooed her away and Sakura listened.

She ran back to her homeroom and suddenly felt lighter than she had before. Maybe things were as hopeless as she thought between her and Kiba. She stopped midway to pull out a folded piece of paper from her uniform pocket and smiled at it. It was the note that Kiba had given to her the day he had asked her out and Sakura had forgotten she had it, she discovered it early this morning but decided to keep it in her pocket because she wanted to show it to Kiba during their lunch break. Suddenly an idea popped into her head. "I got it!" Her eyes began to shine as her mind worked over her plan and she laughed with joy. She had the perfect plan to get Kiba back.

* * *

Kiba let out a long sigh at his current situation, he was sitting inside the principle's office, something that he was very used too, but this visit was different from the others because he had never been in this much trouble before. Asuma and Guy were waiting inside with him, blocking all exits so that he wouldn't try to escape but they were just wasting their time. Kiba wouldn't runaway, he knew he had screwed up royally and he would take his punishment like a man. He lost his control because of what Ukon had done and he knew he needed to pay for it, he just hoped that his punishment wouldn't make him apologize to the guy. That was something Kiba would never do, he would never forgive him after what he had done. He was the one who had made that poster of him and Sakura, making up that lie that he got her pregnant and caused them both so much pain. He let out a low growl just thinking about what that bastard had done and Asuma and Guy tensed when they heard him. He didn't really remember much what happened, all he knew was that he had lost his cool and Tsunade had come and dragged him off Ukon's body and made the two teachers watch him. He figured he must have done some serious damage to the guy for these two teachers to be so tensed up.

"I see you're still here," Kiba turned in his seat to watch as Tsunade walked into her office and made her way to her desk. Hands coming up to her chin and eyes searching his for something, she always did that when he came to her office. She was always looking at him like she was searching for something. "Now let's get started on what happened. Asuma, Guy, thank you for your help but you can go now."

They didn't argue and left without a word, leaving Kiba alone with Tsunade and he had to admit that he was a little worried. Tsunade was strong, very strong, she could pull five of the biggest guys in this school out of a fight without even trying. Kiba respected her strength and strong personality but that didn't mean she didn't scare the crap out of him. "Go ahead." He leaned back in his chair, he figured he might as well get comfy before she started yelling at him.

"Excuse me?" She raised an eyebrow to him, as if she didn't understand what he was saying.

"Go ahead and start yelling at me. Tell me what a stupid idiot I am and expel me already." He wouldn't try and fool himself into thinking that he would get off easily, he had started a fight and it ended very badly and he had to accept the fact that the punishment for starting fights and the damage he had done was expulsion.

"I'm not going to expel you," She shook her head and continued to stare at Kiba. "I just want to know what had caused you to act in such a manner. I know you Kiba, you've been in my office many times this year and never had it been because you started a fight." She was right, like Kakashi, Tsunade was the only other adult in this school that knew Kiba didn't start fights. He was in them because usually the kids jumped him and he had to defend himself.

"Yeah, guess things have changed." He sighed out, hands in his pockets and he looked up to the ceiling. They were already in lunch now, he hadn't realized how much time had passed since he had walked out of his homeroom.

"Well I'm not sure what happened but I am sure of one thing," Tsuande stood from her seat to look out her window to watch her students that were outside eating their lunch. "You are very fortunate to have someone care about you so much." She turned her head to the side to face him, a pleasant smile on her face. Kiba looked at that smile and replied with a look full of confusion, what did she mean he had someone who cared about him? Everyone in this school is afraid of him. "Sakura Haruno came up to me just moments after you were sent here and told me that Ukon was the one who started the fight, that you had just been defending yourself." Kiba stiffened in his seat, a look of pure shock on his face and eyes full of hope. Eyes begging that she wasn't lying to him. "I knew she was lying but for a girl like Sakura to lie must mean either I'm missing something about this fight or she considers you someone very important to her."

Kiba listened to her words, heard them loud and clear because what she said kept echoing inside his head. Sakura Haruno was someone who always follows the rules, a girl that all the teachers praise and are proud to call her their student, and she lied to the principle. She lied to the principle of their school that is known for having a very bad temper, but she still did it anyways. _"Was she trying to help me? Was she worried about what would happen to me?" _His heart skipped a beat at the possible hope that Sakura had done that for those reasons. He took deep even breaths, he needed to remain calm and think things over, he couldn't just jump in and assume things out of fantasies that he had. Sakura lied for him because she cared about him? The thought didn't seem possible after what he had said and done to her. He had treated her like she was nothing, acted like a complete jerk so why would she stick up for him? "I don't understand." He confessed to Tsuande, hands folded over his knees and head bent down. He tried to clear his mind and think clearly about why exactly Sakura would do that but all he got was that Sakura still cared for him.

"Is it really that hard to believe?" Tsuande walked over and lifted the boy's chin with her long slim fingers. "That girl is in love with you. No girl could cry that hard for a boy if she wasn't."

Kiba's eyes were wide and his body was still. Sakura was in love with him? It didn't seem like it could be possible. After all these years of him yearning for her, wishing everyday and night that she would return his feeling, and it finally happened and he couldn't believe it was true.

Tsuande smiled at the boy and flicked his forehead. "You'll have to stay in here for the rest of the day. You caused a big uproar between the students and teachers here so until I find out why you and Ukon had that fight you need to stay in here." He didn't want that, he wanted to be outside where Sakura was and take her in his arms and tell her that he was in love with her. That even with how he acted he still loved her. He would always love her. "Relax, you'll see her at the end of the day. Just be patient." She wanted to laugh at the young boy who seemed ready to bounce out of his seat, she was looking forward to seeing how the events turned out for him.

Kiba watched as Tsuande left her office and left him inside, his thoughts spinning around like there was a tornado going off in his brain. He needed too move around before he went crazy so he moved to the window; he figured maybe watching the other kids would calm him down enough that he didn't feel like busting out. He was in enough trouble, he didn't need anymore. His eyes looked over every student that was sitting outside, some were playing a game of football, some were eating, others were gossiping around, and then he saw her. Sakura was running around the schoolyard, her head turning in every direction, as if she was looking for something. His heart skipped another beat at the thought that she was looking for him. He watched her for a little while longer, her head still turning around in every direction and Kiba wanted to open the window and shout that he was right behind her, that all she had to do was turn around and they would be together soon enough. The bell rang too soon though and Sakura looked around once more before giving out a defeated sigh and headed back inside for her next class, not knowing that she had a pair of eyes watching her every move. Eyes that have been watching her ever since he first saw her and would continue to watch her forever.

Kiba decided as he watched her go that he would fix what he had done. Once he got out of this office and got his punishment, he just really hoped it didn't involve handcuffs, he would go find Sakura and tell her every thing. He would explain why he got so mad, why he acted the way he did, and why he had tried so hard to hurt her. He would explain it all because he loved her and she deserved to know everything that made him up. He would tell her it was because he loved her that he got angry, that it hurt him when it felt like the one he loved had betrayed him, and it was because he loved her that he wanted to take it all back and be with her. It was because he loved her that he had a reason for everything he did.

* * *

As soon as the bell rang signaling the end of school Kiba literally jumped out of his seat from the principles office and ran outside. His eyes searching over the crowded hallways for Sakura, he needed to talk with her before she truly did give up on him. People cleared their way from him, he didn't let it bother him because he was to busy on searching for Sakura. His bag that was over his shoulder was making a loud noise as he ran down the halls, warning all that he was coming and they better move or else they risked falling to the ground. He stopped at the lockers and looked to see if she was at hers, she wasn't and he cursed light, he ran again and looked around the schoolyard like he had seen her doing before during lunch.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

His heart soared when he heard her voice, her footsteps walking towards him instead of away from him, and her eyes that were looking directly into him. She wasn't looking down in fear all she had in them was pure determination.

She stopped in front of him, dropping her bag at his feet and stared up at him. "You have a lot of explaining to do," She told him and before he could even open his mouth she pulled out a folded piece of paper from her pocket. Sakura had to say that so far her plan was going along good, Kiba was no longer looking at her with eyes of hate, instead they returned to the pair that she loved looking into. "But first, I think this will explain everything." She grabbed his non-bruised hand and placed the folded piece of paper inside of his open palm.

He didn't argue with her and opened the paper to read what was inside.

_I've liked you for a very long time and want to be with you._

_You can give me your answer after school today in the park. _

_I'll wait for you there. _

_Sign, _

_Kiba Inuzuka._

_And _

_Sakura Haruno_

His eyes were wide at the note he was reading, it was the same one that he had given her the day he asked her out. Sakura had to hold in the laugh that wanted to come out when she saw the look of utter shock that took over Kiba's face. She had a feeling he would react this way.

"Kiba Inuzuka," she placed her hand over his that held the note and smiled bright. "Will you go out with me?" She got her answer with a kiss, Kiba pulled her in his arms, lips crashing on top of hers and both loved every minute of it. The two loved being in each others arms, loved the feeling of their lips kissing the others, but most of all they loved feeling that the other was with them. They both loved each other.

Many looked on at the couple and Sakura to laugh at this, even mid-kiss she giggled at the stares they were receiving. Well they weren't most ordinary looking couple, she who was the good student and he who was the kid that got into fights daily were kissing right in front of the school. Yeah, they were bound to attract attention.

Kiba smirked into the kiss, understanding full well for her reason for laughing. "It seems you beat me to the punch." He placed his forehead on top of hers.

"Well I thought after your little tussle with the lockers and Ukon your hands could use a break." She brought his wounded hand up to her lips and kissed every one of his knuckles.

Kiba chuckled when he felt her lips. "Just how much did you see?"

She kissed his cheek next. "Everything."

They both smiled up at each other and leaned in for another kiss, the love they had was so strong that they couldn't help but want to feel more of their lover. The heat radiating off their bodies, the smell of them mixing in with their own scent, everything that made them up was combining together with this kiss and they loved every minute of it.

"Sakura Haruno, will you be my girlfriend?" Kiba asked her again, this time sure of what her answer would be.

"Yes." She didn't hesitate, she would never hesitate when it came to her feelings for him.

"Great!" A big grin took over both their faces and after grabbing their bags they left the school, arms holding tight to the other because they didn't ever want to lose the other.

"I love you." He kissed the side of her head as they headed home.

"I love you too." She kissed his cheek and leaned in closer to him.

Life was good for the both of them. In fact you could say that it was finally perfect.

END


	10. Chapter 10

Kiba Inuzuka, School Bully and Boyfriend Side Story

Time in middle school is one where kids start their journey to grow up and see who they really are or who they'll grow up to be. However for one youth he already knew what his future held and was going to make it all happen today. Kiba Inuzuka was only thirteen years old but he was trying his hardest to get the girl he liked to go out with him. He came up with a perfect plan that he was sure would go off without a hitch and nothing could stop him from doing it. He had spent the last three weeks planning everything and now was the day to put it all into action.

He had arrived earlier than normal today at school because he wanted to have having set up. He was currently sitting alone right now because most of his classmates were scared of him. They called him a beast and a bully because some stupid high school senior had bumped into him when he was leaving school and tried beating on him, but Kiba was taught by his mother and a few others how to fight at a young age and kicked that stupid senior's ass. Once the fight had ended though he was branded forever as a bully who would fight anyone who would get in his way.

He rolled his eyes are everyone whispered and stared at him, all wondering what he was doing in school so early. Kiba didn't care for any of them, they didn't know anything about him and just judged him all because of a fight that he didn't even start. It didn't matter to him though, whenever they got to annoying he would just send a glare their way and all of them would just gasp in fear and turn away from him. _"Spineless losers."_ He sighed and slumped further in his chair, eyes facing out the window.

"Good morning Sakura!"

In that instant Kiba sat up straight in his seat, his eyes focusing straight ahead of him towards the board, and his hands resting properly on his knees. It almost gave everyone the impression that he was a good little boy but they figured he was just trying not to get in trouble from the teacher that suddenly walked in. Kiba wouldn't say it out loud but their teacher Anko scared him.

"Morning, Hinata." Sakura greeted her friend back. "Happy Valentine's day."

"You too." Hinata smiled and the two headed over to their seats. "Where's Naruto?"

Sakura waved it off and laughed. "Helping Sasuke run away from his fan girls. I think they ran to the principles to see if they could leave school early." She muttered the last part mostly to herself.

Even though his eyes were facing the board his main focus was on the young pink hared girl that had just entered his classroom. Sakura Haruno, the girl who he's been in love with for as long as he could remember. She in his mind was just the perfect girl in the entire school and he counted his lucky star that she didn't have a boyfriend. _"Well that's all gonna change today!" _Today was February 14, Valentine's Day. This was the perfect day to let Sakura know how he really feels about her and ask her to be his girlfriend! Today was the main reason why he had been planning and had come to school early, he had a special surprise planned for her today. With the help of his sister he had ordered in a heart shaped white chocolate bar, Hana said that it was more romantic than giving a girl regular chocolate. She placed an order for him for four dozen red roses to be delivered to the school, Kiba had been assigned to give the flowers out by their teacher so it gave him the perfect excuse to give them to her. But most importantly was the card he had hand written and done all by himself, the card that had all his feelings for the girl written on every available space possible, explaining to Sakura just how deep his feelings ran for her.

He already placed the chocolate and card inside her desk and the flowers had already arrived, they were sitting in the front of the room and now all Kiba had to do was wait and see how well his plan turned out. His heart started to speed up when he saw Sakura take her seat at her desk, her seat was only a few away from his but he always wanted to sit closer to her. _"No time to think about that!" _He told himself just as Sakura sat down and started pull out her books but her hand was stopped by something. _"She found it!" _He was leaning closer and closer to get a better look at how her reaction would turn out to be. Kiba could already imagine the sweet pink blush and the embarrassed but happy smile that would soon appear on her face. He was mentally drooling at the very image that he would soon see.

He watched as she began to open the wrappings that held the chocolate he gave her, he wondered what would come first, a sweet pink blush or an embarrassed but happy smile.

"Ami! You bitch!"

"Huh?" He hadn't expected that reaction to come from her. Kiba looked on to see Sakura pointing an accusing finger at one of their classmates, Ami and she looked ready to kill.

"What the matter billboard brow?" Ami's taunts to Sakura bothered Kiba. He hated how she always made fun of Sakura's forehead, saying it was huge when it was not. Kiba loved everything about Sakura, including her forehead, and if he could he would kiss that forehead everyday. "You upset because you have no valentine because everyone knows what such an ugly girl you are?" That was another insult that had bothered Kiba. How dare someone call his Sakura ugly when it was she who was the real ugly one, Ami in his mind was nothing more than an evil witch that was jealous of Sakura's beauty. Plus Sakura could so get a valentine's, she was beautiful and any guy would be lucky to have her as his girlfriend but Kiba usually made those guys that tried asking her out leave the school crying before they ever got the chance too.

"You know damn well what the matter with me is," Sakura pulled out the chocolate and slammed it down on the desk. "I'm allergic to white chocolate and you're trying to kill me again, just like at the dance last month!" She accused the girl and Kiba slammed his head on the desk. He hadn't known Sakura was allergic to white chocolate or what had happened at the dance last month because he was grounded by his mother for getting suspended the following week for fighting.

"I didn't do anything, billboard brow!" Ami shrieked out and it actually hurt Kiba's head. How can one girl be so annoying and loud he would never know.

"Quit lying, Ami!" Sakura was getting mad, he and the rest of the class could see that and Kiba knew a fight would break out between the two girls soon enough if they weren't stopped.

"Alright, that's enough!" Anko had stepped in at just the right moment and for once Kiba was glad for the teacher. She stopped the two girls from fighting before Sakura got in trouble, he didn't care what happened to Ami. "Good, now that that's done, Inuzuka!" She shouted out his name and pointed to the bundles of flowers that were sitting behind her desk. "Get these dumb flowers passed around so I can start teaching." He only shrugged and got up to do the duty that had been assigned to him. The only reason he had to do this was because he had taken a nap in her class and pissed her off enough to make him do something as dumb as this. Seriously, passing around a bunch of flowers was not his favorite thing to do, all their combined smells bother his nose and gave his a huge headache.

Everyone was still standing as he got up to get the flowers, once they were all handed out everyone would go to their lockers to put the flowers away so he had time to give Sakura the big bundle he had got her and still had time for her to read his card.

"Hmm? What's this?" Out of the corner of his eye he saw that Sakura had just found the card and was beginning to read it to herself. Kiba had to admit that he was very proud with how the card had turned out, he had thought it would be a lot harder to write his feelings out but it had come easily to him. In his head he silently read over what he had written to her.

_Dear Sakura, _

_This may or may not come as a shock to you but I find you the most gorgeous woman I have ever seen in my life. I thank every star in the sky for allowing me to meet an angel such as yourself. Coming up romantic poems are not really my style or who I really am but if it is for I would change every part of my being if it meant you would smile. I love you, Sakura Haruno. I love your pink hair that shines with the sun. You glowing green eyes that are like shining green glass that reflects to me everything that you are feeling. I love your great big and wide smile that can somehow make me feel so strong and powerful even when that smile is not meant for me. Most of all I love you and everything that makes you up. I have loved you from the first moment I meet you and I will continue to love you forever and more after that._

_Sincerely,_

_Kiba Inuzuka._

He had the passed out most of the flowers by the time Sakura had finished reading his card and he was already grabbing the bouquet that he had gotten for her. He would do this, he would give her the giant bouquet tell her he loves her and ask her to be his girlfriend. His heart was beating faster as he stood up with the giant bouquet of the four dozen red roses that represented his love for Sakura. Hana told him that red roses did mean love so he thought they were the perfect choice for him to give to Sakura, even if they did seem a little played out in his mind Hana said they would be the perfect choice to give to Sakura. So far his chocolate had fallen through but his card and flowers would be able to make up for it, besides he was allergic to chocolate so it didn't really bother him to much that Sakura hadn't eaten the one he had gotten her.

"Oh man, when did Naruto do this?" Sakura's laughter could be heard and Kiba froze in his spot. Why was she laughing? Did she think his card was stupid? And why had she mentioned Naruto?

"What are you laughing at Sakura?" Her friend Hinata had asked her and Kiba looked over his shoulder to see that Sakura was showing her the cared she had gotten. "This card, I can't believe how much Naruto put in it. I'm used to him sending me fake love letters but this time he out did himself."

"How do you know it's from Naruto and not someone else?" Hinata asked her.

"Because there's no name and that's usually how Naruto sends me the letter." Sakura laughed and Kiba cursed and screamed in his mind.

"_Damn it! I forgot to put my name!" _He growled, his hands gripping the bouquet tighter to the point he would rip them to shreds soon if he didn't loosen up soon. _"Ok, the chocolate and card failed, now all that's left is the flowers and me asking her out. I can't fail with this!" _He was confident with this one, there was no way he could fail this time. He would be directly talking to her to this so they would no misunderstandings. With that in mind he made his way towards Sakura, hands sweating and a bright red blush on his face as he got closer and closer to her.

"Sakura." he called out weakly to her and she turned her attention away from Hinata to look at him, a big smile on her face.

"Hi, Kiba." His heart melted as she said his name and joy ran through him because of the fact that she remembered his name

He smiled back at her and was already pushing the flowers at her when he felt someone fall back on him, making him fall forward to the floor. His face hit the floor with a big splat and he groaned as he sat up, one hand rubbing his now swollen cheek and he looked around to see what happened to the flowers. He gasped when he saw that they were all scattered on the floor, Sakura right in the center with them rubbing her own cheek. He hadn't realized that when he had fallen he had taken Sakura with him. Kiba's eyes were wide and his heart sank when he saw more than half the flowers were crushed when they both had fallen and Sakura seemed like she was in a lot of pain.

He growled and looked back at whoever had made him fall. His eyes landed on Chouji who was shaking in fear and was trying to apologize to him but Kiba was to mad to hear any of it. He was on his feet and held the guy up by the neck of his shirt with one hand, eyes glowing red from rage and anger and a growl escaping him. "You're gonna pay for that!" He growled out and Chouji went white, he was sure the guy would wet himself soon enough but he didn't care. He had ruined his plans and now he would pay!

"Inuzuka!" He stopped when he heard Anko scream out his name and marched over to him. Her arms were crossed and she held a cold stare in her eyes. "Put the boy down." She was ordering him and Kiba didn't like that. He stared right back at Anko, telling her to challenge him again, daring her to try and stop him.

The two stayed like that for a moment, staring hard at each and waiting to see who would crack first. "Um…excuse me?" Sakura stepped soon after, one of her hands on Kiba's shoulders and she was smiling up at him again. "I know it may seem bad but I'm sure Chouji didn't make you fall on purpose. Right?" She looked to the scared boy who was shaking his head very fast, eyes already tearing over because he was worried what Kiba would do to him.

However Kiba's mind was else where, his mind was more on the fact that Sakura had her hand on him than anything else. _"She touched me. She willing touched and is smiling at me." _He let go of Chouji in a flash and muttered something inaudible under his breath. The bell rang soon after that and Anko sighed with annoyance. "Well time to go. Leave the flowers where they are, I'll get the janitors to clean them up." She left after that and Kiba gave a small whine. His plan was ruined, he worked so hard on it and now it was ruined. He sighed and left the class and headed up to the roof, Anko hadn't taken their attendance so his teachers wouldn't mark him as cut. Even if they did, he was sure Hana would cover for him after he explained the day he had just went through.

* * *

Sakura watched Kiba leave the classroom and it seemed like he was really upset about something. She was still in the classroom, gathering up her things when the card she had gotten had fallen out along with the chocolate. She bent down to pick them up and noticed that the box of chocolate was really pretty, it looked expensive too; it didn't seem like something Ami would buy just to poison her. Her attention went to the card and saw that the handwriting that was written on it was much to nice to be Naruto's even when he tried tricking her before with fake love letters she could always tell it was his writing but she didn't recognize this one. "Then who gave me this than?" She spoke out loud, picking up both the chocolates and card and one single rose. It was the only rose that hadn't been crushed when she and Kiba had been thrown to the floor and she was glad for that. Sakura loved flowers and was glad that one had survived the fall. "I wonder," she thought back to everything that had taken place today. "Did Kiba give me these?" Her cheeks were pink and she held an embarrassed but still happy smile on her face. "I'm not sure but it's sweet if he did." She gathered her things and ran to her next class, she would question the boy later when she sees him again.


End file.
